


Lion

by ArMyBebe



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Divided society, F/M, Fluff, Hot, Human Trafficking, Hybrid Geonhak x Reader, Hybrids, Kidnapping, Lion Hybrid Geonhak, Mentions of Rape, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Popular on Wattpad, Pregnancy, Sad moments, Slavery, Smut, Surprises, Violence, Written in 2019, posted in 2020, soft moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 76,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArMyBebe/pseuds/ArMyBebe
Summary: In this world hybrids and humans "coexist". You thought your life would remain easy. You would eventually come across a hybrid in the rain soaked and covered in injuries.  There was no choice but to get involved, you couldn't leave him there knowing he would be dead without your help.He appears cold and scary at first but becomes loving and very close to you, too close. A problem appears when your boyfriend Youngjo has returned after traveling but he has a certain hate for hybrids and has no idea what he will be coming back to.When y/n feels like every obstacle has been handled another one appears to disrupt their lives. Neither one is sure if they will see each other again after being torn apart.Reader Discretion : I am very bad at describing a large book without exposing secrets as it goes beyond any simple love triangle or hybrid story.For exclusively smut readers: Chapters 13, 20,40
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Hybrids and Humans

Today was like any other day, just the usual routine of working and returning home to relax until getting tired and going to bed.

My life was simple, I worked at a coffee shop and lived on the second floor of an apartment building at the edge of the city. It was a good place to live, the area was quiet and a short distance from work that was located near the shopping districts.

I was happy with my life at the time, working somewhere I liked and even having a boyfriend of 7 months. But I knew that others lives were nowhere near as peaceful.

It had become a normal lifestyle for everyone to have hybrids, unfortunately they were treated like lesser beings ever since they were created.

Originally hybrids were made to improve and perfect the human gene as a whole, to progress humanity toward the next phase of evolution. Scientists wanted to harness the resilient abilities of animals to assure our survival, that is what they had planned at least. Many of their test subjects that successfully changed from human to hybrid did not last long after transforming.

It became apparent things would have to be done from the very beginning rather than using currently living beings. They created them, raised them, experimented on them, trying to combine all the genes into one body.

The subjects formed tails, claws, animal like ears, and on rare occasions produced eyes that resembled an animals. Those side effects didn't cause problems but still they had failed again on the entire experiment. A single host could retain genes from only one animal, any more interference would create a monster.

Once the public learned of hybrids everything became about money, people with power and money wanted one for themselves, they would pay for the experiments and claim ownership over the resulting hybrid.

Eventually hybrids would come to be seen as products. Their only purpose now was to be sold, bred, and used by humans for labor while some were created for military use.

An average hybrid would appear as a human but with ears and a tail relating to the animal they share their genes with. A few were made with the genes of a predator making them stronger and faster than any human and superior to others that only had the genes of prey type animals.

They were exploited for anything, from being objects for pleasure to becoming the most violent fighter in the ring, fighting for survival, to earn their master more cash. There were no laws to protect a hybrid from any mistreatment even though it was understood they were capable of acting and communicating likehumans.

The only law was to keep any indecent or violent activity out of the public eye. Abuse, rape, cannibalism, anything done to a hybrid was considered legal as long as it is kept hidden. However, if any of those illegal actions were done to a human by a hybrid it could result in being sent to the military, unwillingly used as a weapon or in extreme cases, death.

As time passed, owning a hybrid was no longer just for the rich. I would often see my own neighbors passing by followed by their hybrids having no choice but to carry everything bought during their masters outing.

Hybrids were raised to blindly follow the control of the owner and not question their own purpose so in most cases they remain at a mental state where they require help or being trained to even bathe and feed themselves.

I had no interest in adopting my own, a preference that only a small number of humans shared, simply because I still like having my own space. The most unappealing factor would be having to provide for an entire humanlike creature that can only act like an animal.

I'm sure that some owners could care less and provide the least care possible, just enough to keep them alive, but I would feel more than guilty if I would have to do that to my own hybrid. I will just have to accept that part of society exists and carry on with my own responsibilities, after all I am still trying to figure things out for my own life.

—————————

Published July 2019


	2. Coffee and Rain

It was a slow day at the coffee shop, only a few people were sitting around, quietly occupied by their phones and books and nothing in particular was needing my attention. 

In my free time I chose to start cleaning, it was not my favorite part but the sooner I start cleaning the sooner we could close the shop for the day. 

The building was silent but relaxing as it had also smelled of coffee. The customers would gradually leave until the place was emptied, the front door quietly chiming on each exit. 

Not long after the last people had left, my closest friend and coworker, Kelly, came out from the back to remove all the baked goods from the display case.

"y/n did you finish cleaning the counters and tables already?" she asked before starting her own chores. 

"I just finished them." I replied as I cleared the last table and returned to join her behind the counter. 

Before she could make a response, the bells to the front door chimed and caught our attention. 

(Why do people always show up when we are about to close? It happens so much and its irritating.) I thought to myself until I realised the intruder was my boyfriend Youngjo. 

He entered with a smile and a wave but I'm sure the smile was because he was expecting free pastries from the leftovers. My friend unexpectedly greeted him first before I had the chance. 

"You showed up again? That is the third time this week." 

Youngjo : "Well lately I am lucky enough to make it here before y/n leaves work and unfortunately she never brings an umbrella on her own, even on rainy days." He raises his hand displaying a black umbrella. 

I had barely noticed the rain after being stuck inside the shop, and sometimes the kitchen, although the rain was light today. 

"You didn't need to bring an umbrella for me, I don't think we need it. Even if I decided to walk home this time I can still wear my jacket." 

Once Kelly had collected all the food she decided to input another remark, when she has an opportunity to tease me she will take it. 

"Your jacket is so old and it isn't even waterproof. Don't you have anything better to put on?" She says with a raised brow and a smirk. 

I glance back to Youngjo and he is making the same expression toward me, clearly in agreement with Kelly. 

"My jacket is fine because...." I really had no logical reason to defend my jacket, I was just attached to it. When I find something I like I will not think about replacing it until it is falling apart at the seams and they both knew it. 

Tired of being teased I playfully try to escape work early, hoping she wasn't in the mood to argue and would just let me go.

"Okay it looks like everything here is handled I will take my stuff and go home now." 

Unfortunately she wouldn't fall for it. In the end I was not lucky enough to leave early.  
Youngjo sat down at a table and patiently waited until it was time to leave.

Finally we were able to go, the weather was calm, only light rain coming down and the air was still fresh. It made the 10 minute walk home nearly enjoyable, if it weren't for Youngjo asking why I didn't bring anything for him to eat.

We nearly made it to my place with only a few minutes remaining. Suddenly the rain became heavier and it started pouring down on our heads. I put my hood up and heard a small giggle on my left. It was Youngjo, laughing quietly to himself as he retrieved his umbrella and opened it above us. 

We both were thinking the same thing, he was the smart one to be prepared for this. He got a boost in his ego now that we needed his umbrella but he didn't say anything about it and quietly held the umbrella until we made it to my home.


	3. Movie and Mockery

We quickly ran into the house to escape the heavy weather. It didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon so we removed our coats and left them by the front door with the other soaked items and decided to watch a movie. This time I was going to let him choose while I get the tv set up. 

After turning the screen on the first thing that appeared on screen was a news headline 'Hybrid attacks increasing in southern part of the city.' The video showed the locations and amount of attacks there had been lately, there were so many marks on the map.

This wasn't the first time to have seen news like this, fortunately my neighborhood was on the east side but that didn't change anything. Lately there had been more stories of attacks all around the city which didn't make me feel comfortable. 

I looked toward Youngjo sitting on the floor, he had stopped searching through my small collection of DVDs and his attention was now on the television. After seeing his face he also looked concerned and a little angered by seeing that news then he looked in my direction and spoke in a serious tone. 

'I don't see the reason for us to have those things around. They are stronger than us and we act like it won't cause any issues, y/n you need to be more careful too.' I simply nodded in response. 

I was aware he did not like the idea of hybrids, not because it was inhumane but mostly because he had the impression all hybrids were trouble and should disappear. 

I would rather avoid that topic with him after the argument we had about it once before.  
Convincing him that hybrids were ultimately the real victims wouldn't happen easily but I won't be trying to explain that to him anytime soon.  
Ignoring the news, I changed the channel quickly to lighten the mood then remembered how eager he was about food on the way home and went to find something.

The kitchen and living room were separated by two open doorways only giving enough room for chairs and a small table to fit by the wall between the doorways. It was the only place to eat meals in the kitchen without having to eat on the couch and risk staining it.

I first reached for snacks from the cupboard but also made three bowls of microwave noodles. I knew that we would both be too hungry for only snacks, especially him, I gave him double the amount like I often would do. 

Hopefully he didn't wait too long for me to come back but noodles always seemed to take forever. I found him setting on the sofa and ready to start the movie, he even thought to grab a blanket. After placing the food on the coffee table and turning off the lights I joined him and leaned into him, getting more comfortable. We were both warm under the blanket ready for the movie to begin.  
——-  
Once the movie was over I was expecting him to say goodbye and leave but instead Youngjo turned in my direction and put his arm on the back of the sofa behind me.

'Hey y/n I need to tell yous something.' His other hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The words and actions made me nervous but I stayed quiet for him to explain. 

'In a few weeks I will be traveling for work. It is what I need to do for getting more opportunities as a music producer. It might take a few months until I can come back, if I do well at least.' 

That was completely unexpected and the whole thing caught me off guard, for a moment I had no idea what to say. It was clear he was always focused on becoming a professional, that was his dream. The idea of him going away for even a week didn't excite me at all but I knew saying no wouldn't be what he wants to hear.

'Ok but that means you have to come and see me everyday to make up for the time your gone and since you're so good at singing that means you will have to make up for a lot of lost time.' I did my best to smile and speak cheerfully, however I might not have conveyed my fake emotions enough to look believable. 

He just smiled back and hugged me to give me some form of comfort. We both knew it was going to happen so it is better to get used to the idea than to be worried about it, at least not too worried. 

By the end of the night he had gone home. I had already put the dishes in the sink and put everything back where it belongs before getting ready for bed. I retrieved my nicest pajama Tshirt and a pair of shorts from the dresser and prepared for sleep, after the news of Youngjo leaving soon, it wasn't going to be very easy to fall asleep. There were plenty of troubling thought going through my mind.


	4. Meeting and Eating

Youngjo had left on his trip only a week ago and I had begun to miss him already. The idea was to distract myself and focus on the coffee shop then return home to watch another episode of my favorite shows. Nothing special happened but at the time I had no idea what life changing decision would happen upon me tomorrow.

It almost seemed like the rain would never let up, my original plan was to get groceries after work but with all this rain that plan is being reconsidered. With my luck if I were to go to the store there would be no taxis around to get me and my groceries home dry. Spring time was not an easy time for anyone that walks for their main form of transportation.  
This time I had a coat better prepared for the weather thanks to Youngjo leaving me a parting gift before he left, that and his umbrella which I remembered to bring today as well.  
The streets were filled with the sounds of wet footsteps which has become a recurring and familiar sound lately. I continued down the sidewalk, a hand in my pocket with the other holding the umbrella. Following my normal route home, I passed by a familiar alley when something unsual appeared from the side of my vision. Something seemed off.  
There was figure of a man lying on his back in the center of the alley where there was no coverage from the rain. I stood there staring for a few moments waiting for any signs of movement but as each second went on it became more tempting to get closer. 

(Anyone that wanders into a city alley ends up in trouble, that happens in movies more than real life though... right?) I questioned myself. 

That was it, my curiosity got the better of me. I slowly walked into the alley, prepared to run if I noticed anything suspicious. I got close enough to see him. Lying motionless in a small pool of rain water, he nearly looked dead but the subtle hoarse breathing from him said otherwise.  
He was dirty and covered in fresh scratches, one beneath his left eye, one across his nose, and some extending from his lips to his right cheek. Clearly he had been swiped across the face by a set of claws, possibly belonging to a hybrid.  
With me standing over his body there was no more rain hitting his face, providing him some relief from the cold water that fell from above. I didn't expect him to open his eyes even though it was only small amount before closing them again.  
'Hey. are you... alive?' I had started to sound more worried by each moment that passed.

There was no answer but it was obvious the man was in pain. The alley was silent and empty but mood felt more eerie than it was peaceful. If it weren't for the water covering his face I might have seen tears running from his eyes but they were hidden well thanks to the weather.  
Without thinking too far ahead I placed my umbrella over him, balancing it in place the best I could and quickly ran to the nearest store for food and water. I was completely invested at this point, maybe there was something I could do to help.  
Hurrying back to the man, nothing had appeared different. I wasn't expecting him to get up and walk away but he hadn't even moved at all.  
Sitting on my knees next to him, the first thing I took from my bag was a bottle of water and began to remove the cap. He didn't notice or make any attempt to move so the next idea was to calmly get his attention. 

'Hey there is water here and ~' 

He sits up suddenly with a loud gasp for air, surprising me. I assumed he was going to attack me, my arm crossed in front of me in defense causing me to lose balance. My other arm stopped me from falling on my back completely but ultimately did not prevent me from landing in the puddle of water.  
As I fell backwards, he reached for my bag and forced it from my arm, tearing the weak paper like handle apart. I glanced up at him, getting my first look at the man acting in a more lively manner than seconds before. The food packaging was shredded instantly and he was already aggressively eating what I had bought.  
Everything was consumed so fast it was only at this time I got a good look at him. There were two ears at the top of his head that perfectly blended with his golden hair, this man was a hybrid, more specifically he was a Lion hybrid, they were not too common among the population.  
I looked behind him and sure enough there was a tail lying still on the ground covered in water and mud.  
After having eaten he now was sitting quietly looking down, hands rested on his lap. His whole body was beginning to shiver and the cold was starting to get to me also.  
At that point I wanted to hurry and get us both someplace warm but home was closer than any hotel around here. Should I just ask him to come with me? He looked miserable and that ultimately made me choose to offer him my home for the night.

'If you don't have anywhere to go... then you can come with me.' He gave me a dirty look as if he didn't trust me whatsoever. 

If he had more strength I'm sure he would be giving me a more frightening expression.  
I was becoming frustrated, if he didn't accept my offer right now he would be dead by morning. I held his wrist and gently but forcefully pulled him to his feet. 

'Just come with me, or do you think I am a threat to you?' My tone made it sound as if I was challenging him. 

That made one of his hybrid ears twitch then he reached out and held onto my arm keeping his eye contact to the ground. I assumed that was his way of showing approval so I placed the umbrella above our heads and lead him back to the apartment.  
__________


	5. Outdoor Cat

He was reluctant to follow me through the front door even after following me the entire way home but this was the farthest he would go. Maybe he had been tricked before by someone claiming to help him. It was obvious that he was being extra cautious especially since I was a human, he will not willingly enter my home whatsoever. I wasn't going to force him any further if he didn't feel comfortable.  
'Wait here' I said before running into the apartment leaving the door open in case he had changed his mind. 

A minute later I returned with blankets, a pillow, dry clothes, and a towel for his hair. My new and hastily made plan was to let him sleep on the balcony, luckily the entire second floor was mine and no one should notice him if he sleeps behind the solid concrete fence. 

'I will let you sleep out here if you really want to but you have to change into these clothes before using the blankets.' I handed him a spare set of clothes that I had kept around for Youngjo if he needed them. 

Without warning he started to remove his clothes right there on the balcony, he had already begun to lift his shirt pulling over his head. I caught a glimpse of his body before rushing to hold up a blanket as a makeshift dressing room to block him from view. 

'Wait! At least let me cover you first!' I was beginning to blush, even though I had a boyfriend I should be used to things like this but it had been a long time since seeing another mans body. 

It was still an awkward moment especially with a stranger undressing on the other side of the blanket. It also was the first real sign that he could really understand what I was saying.  
Once he was finished changing he pulled the blanket from my hands, letting it fall from my grip. I watched it land on the ground but when I peered up he looked me in the eyes. For a brief moment we had been able to make eye contact, his sharp eyes peered into me but he still only looks at me with the same stone faced expression, our eye contact was cut short by him looking away. Any small reaction was the only form of communication he would give me. Between the two of us he probably won't be the first initiating any conversations either.

'One more thing... you should dry your hair before sleeping.' I pick up the towel and offer it over to him expecting him to take it, instead he leans down slightly but enough for me to see the top of his head and those brightly colored ears. 

(Does he want me to do it?)

I carefully reach for his hair, towel in hand. He flinched when I first made contact then relaxed shortly after. I was softly moving the towel through his hair and around his Lion like ears until I heard a small growl and paused my actions. 

(Am I imagining things?) I then repeated what I had done and heard it again. This time I knew there was a growling noise and it was coming from him, scaring me a little.

'Sorry I didn't mean to.' I apologized as my hands pulled away and he looked annoyed. I was unsure of what I was apologizing for but maybe it will help my case if I made him angry.

The towel was unexpectedly taken from my hands and he used it to finish his hair then used it on his tail, at last he was clean and dry. Silently he began to make his bed for the night. 

(Was he really going to just sleep outside instead?) Shaking my head in disbelief I collected everything and went inside. 

Before bed I needed to warm up with a shower first and something to eat, giving me some time to think about everything that occurred today. 

(What do I do now? What will happen after this? What if he will be gone tomorrow?) These thoughts were running through my mind for the remainder of the night until I had fallen asleep.


	6. Intruder

The next morning should have been like any Tuesday. This time it felt completely different, I sat up in bed and recalled the events of the day before. It seemed almost too unreal however it certainly was part of my reality now. 

The first thing on my mind was to see if he was awake. I got out of bed and walked across the hallway into the guest room. The window to the room opened up directly to the balcony allowing me to peer out and see the hybrid still asleep and tucked into the pile of blankets and pillows.  
That sight made me feel relieved to be honest, his light calm breaths were the only sound. The expression on his sleeping face directly contrasted from yesterday, now looking peaceful and sweet as the sunny weather added to his brightened appearance. 

I wouldn't be able to wait for him to wake up, I still needed to leave for work but wanted to leave him with a few more things before going. Two bottles of water, medicine for his cuts, and three sandwiches were packed into a bag for him. This seemed like a satisfying amount to leave behind after seeing how much he ate in the alley. A note was included in the bag as well, possibly my last chance to communicate with him. 

Note : 'I left the window unlocked, it opens up into an unused guest room. You can stay in it if you want. I left for work already but I will be back later.' The note was short and simple to understand. 

After placing the bag near him I had left the apartment. There was something that I couldn't stop thinking about that day, that brief moment when we looked at each other left me wanting to see him again.  
The day went by slowly, my thoughts constantly keeping me distracted. This strange situation offered plenty of new things to be curious about. 

I had returned home for the day to find an empty balcony. All sandwiches were eaten and only one bottle was missing, it looked like he used the medicine but I wished he would have taken the whole bag of items instead. He left the laundry inside the guest room setting below the window. As for the note, it was gone. There was no other sign of his presence left behind.  
\-----

The remainder of the week was unusually quiet, every return to the apartment was a repeat of hope and disappointment.  
Deep inside I was wishing maybe I'd come home to see him there again but each time I would find the house empty it would chip away at any hope remaining. Regardless, the window was kept unlocked the days following his disappearance. After what felt like forever of waiting, the weekend had already arrived before I knew it.  
Tonight was the best opportunity to stay up late playing games and watching all my unfinished shows, at one point Youngjo called and we talked for about an hour before he needed to end the call. The conversation went ok, internally I was debating if I should mention the hybrid man but decided against it, there was no reason to give him anything to worry over.  
By the end of the night exhaustion took over causing me to fall asleep on the couch. 

Sshhupp!

A loud unfamiliar noise woke me from my sleep. This has never happened before and it definitely wasn't something to ignore. Knowing something was suspicious, I looked for the best way to defend myself. Collecting a knife from the kitchen the fear became stronger knowing I, alone, had to find out what was causing the noise. The sound came from one of the rooms in the hallway but what if I pick the wrong room first. 

(That false move might be the end of me)

Quietly moving toward the rooms another sound echoes through the hall, the closer I walked the more unnerved I became.  
Keeeek 

(Was that from.. a bed?)

Taking a deep, silent, breath my hand grips the doorknob to the first bedroom and swiftly opens the door.  
———-  
3rd POV  
Catching a glimpse of the intruder, the girl fell to her knees, dropping the knife when all the strength in her legs had gone. The panic that took over moments ago escaped her body, now replaced by relief. It was not easy to regain control of her emotions once seeing there was no danger. After being absent for so long the man had returned.


	7. Paws with Claws

3rd POV  
The hybrid had climbed through the window, he remembered the note and entered the room that had been waiting for him. It was an empty room only furnished with a bed, a bedside table, and a small lamp. Y/n placed the bag of items he left behind earlier on the bed, still containing some water and medicine for cuts. He placed the bag on the floor and laid on the bed over the covers, his arms rested behind his head and eyes closed. Finally a comfortable place to sleep after so long. 

His sharp hybrid ears heard soft footsteps coming near the door but he remained unbothered. 

The door flew open. The sudden event left him no choice but to find comfort in the farthest corner of the room as quickly as possible. His back was against the wall, cornered animals will either fight or run and he was not running. 

He observed the doorway to see the girl was already on her knees, a knife had fallen from her hands. The sight made him angry, he was not happy about being surprised and the sharp blade on the floor made him almost furious. 

Being a hybrid, his senses were finely tuned to his surroundings. He peered at the girl setting on the floor, her appearance displayed nothing but on the inside she was in turmoil, that is what his senses were telling him. She was still in shock but the recent adrenaline rush left her exhausted. 

He felt as if he was now the predator of the space they currently shared and she was the weakened prey, at this moment in time she posed no threat to him.  
He confidentally walked toward her and grabbed the knife, throwing it across the room, not looking away from her direction. She was completely disarmed and defenseless, just how it should be. This room was his territory now and nothing was going to threaten him without consequences.  
Crouching over her, he familiarised himself with her scent, lighlty sniffing at her hair. The act confused and scared her but she refrained from raising her head, careful not disturb him and kept completely still until he finished. 

His arms reached around her, lifting her weakened body, carrying her to the room she often slept in. No words were spoken as he moved her.  
He followed his nose, locating her bed was an easy task for him thanks to his strong sense of smell, the door to her bedroom encased more of her scent behind it than the rest of the apartment.  
He opened the door and placed her in the bed before turning around to exit the room.  
'Wait.' She called out before he was gone, he stood motionless in the doorway expecting her to continue. 

'Why did you bring me to my room? And where did you go these last few days?' She asked with curiosity still forgetting he had never spoken to her once yet. For the first time she received a response. 

'Isn't it normal for humans to find a place of comfort when they are scared or uncomfortable?' He said looking back at her, speaking with a calm and deep voice.  
——-  
Reader POV  
——-  
It was surprising, I never really expected him to finally speak up. 

(Maybe now he is willing to answer my other questions, the important questions.)

I left the bed and walked over to him, maintaining eye contact. He watched as I approached. 

'What is your name?' I stood there gazing up at him waiting for an answer as he looked back at me.  
A few quiet seconds went by.

(Maybe he didn't know his name or didn't even have one in the first place.)

'Geonhak' He answered bluntly. 

'Okay Geonhak, will you be staying in the guest room from now on?' I said with a slight smile trying to appear friendly. 

His head tilted to the side and a single eyebrow was raised, making me feel uneasy. 

(Did I say something wrong?)

My mind was busy, trying to find ways to casually change the subject until...

'Stop asking me questions.' He said abruptly, his brows now became furrowed and his tone was serious but not as if he were angered.  
I was stunned, but wasn't going to leave the conversation to end like that.

(This was getting both physically and mentally tiring since it was still late at night when he arrived.)

'Fine. There won't be anymore questions. I think it's time for me to go back to sleep now.' 

That was my calmest attempt at responding to him as I sent Geonhak into the hallway and closed the door to my room. 

(Maybe I should have been more cautious when doing that, if he gets angry things could go wrong.) 

I made sure to lock my door to be safe, though it might not do much to keep him out. The last sound heard that night was the door to the spare room being closed.  
——-


	8. A Saturday Walk

The next morning y/n had woken up to her cell phone ringing, it was already noon and she was receiving a call. Half awake she reached for her phone to read the ID, it displayed her parents on the screen. The call didn't last long but was just long enough for her mother to nag at her for still being in bed. 

(Mom has always complained about anything I do, she always meant well. At least that part of my life wasn't going to change much.) y/n thought while selecting the 'end call' option on the screen.

After hanging up she figured it was useless to go back asleep so food was the next thing on her mind. Stepping out of the room she opened a small gap in the door of what was now Geonhaks room. He was not there and the bed was left in a small mess of blankets and pillows.   
y/n sighed. 'This guy doesn't seem to stay in one place for long.'   
Just then, the TV in the living room had been turned on.   
Entering the living space of the apartment, she saw some of her possessions scattered around the room and out of place. Books were on the floor, decorations were moved to the couch, and something new sitting in front of the TV. That something was Geonhak, he looked interested in the technology that was at the entertainment center.   
As he was trying the buttons of the remotes, she was quietly standing behind the couch observing him. Y/n wondered why he was acting this way, those devices were nothing special.  
He held his concentration to the television and continued to explore the channels. His eyes never leaving the screen as he spoke. 

'I know you are there.'

His back may have been turned to her but he was aware the very second she entered the living room. 

y/n : 'How did you know I was here? My floor is carpeted I know it doesn't make any noise.' She says confused. 

Geonhak : 'Didn't you know hybrids have superior senses? I even heard you talking to your mom, by the way I agree with her, you slept in too late today.' He mentions, turning to look in her direction. The comment offended her a little.

'What?! but its Saturday everyone sleeps in on the weekend, wait... why do you care how long I sleep anyway?' 

'Because I'm hungry.' he says, still looking back at her with almost pouty like eyes.

She was caught off guard but not surprised, most hybrids were not able to care for themselves and any food remaining in her home required a microwave or actually cooking.   
Having seen the packages of uncooked, and partially eaten, food on the coffee table she assumed he did his best to eat what he could find in the kitchen. 

'You're hungry? Okay then lets go to town and get food, but you have to be nicer to me from now on.' 

Y/n thought of this as the perfect opportunity to strike a deal with him to make his stay easier for the both of them.

'Fine.' 

He let out a sigh and stood up, walking toward the front door, silently agreeing to the deal.  
On the way into town, Geonhak got many looks but that was a normal reaction to any predatory type hybrid. They normally have a slightly bigger build than most and because of it everyone was more cautious around them, especially now with the recent attacks on the news. 

'Geonhak what do you want to eat?' The sudden direct question from her left him surprised. 

She, a human, was actually asking him , a lowly hybrid, for his opinion on what to do. Keeping his stone faced composure he gave one simple answer. 

'Meat' 

y/n : 'Really? is that all? 

'Mhmm.' He confirms. 

y/n : 'Ok then... is there anywhere you wanted to eat?'

'Not really.' His answers were short almost giving an awkward mood as they proceeded down the sidewalk. 

She had gotten used to this so, assuming he wasn't worried about it, she didn't mind a little silence either. 

Passing by a small diner she decided for them to eat there. The place was nearly empty and maybe that would give them both some peace of mind. The orders had been taken, leaving the two alone at their booth. At times they would sip from their drinks in attempt to subside the uncomfortable atmosphere.   
y/n was unsure whether to ask anymore questions to avoid irritating him but did her best to start a conversation. 

y/n : 'Geonhak.. there are some things I want to know.' His attention switches from the pattern of the table to her. 

y/n : 'Well, how did you end up that way in the alley? And what happened to your um... previous owner?' 

He leaned back taking in a deep breath and crossing his arms. Geonhak looked like he was organizing his thoughts, prepared to tell her something more complex than a one word answer this time. However, he wasn't willing to say too much about himself since they were still strangers.

'I did have a master at some point. He was rich and had an interest for collecting... unique things, including rare hybrids. He died one year after buying me and every one of his "collectibles" were meant to be inhertied by his rich, spoiled, son. We knew his son wouldn't have good intentions since he always hated us.   
We were all transported in trucks making it easy for some of us to escape during the transfer to the new estate. Since then I have been on my own for almost two months.'

Her eyes went wide after hearing the story, he leaned forward, resting him arms on the table, and continued to speak. 

'As for being in that alley, there isn't much I remember. I was searching for something to eat and eventually got into a fight with another stray. That's everything I can tell you.' 

There was no emotion from him as he said this, there was no sadness or even anger in his eyes. Whatever happened to him before now made him unable to feel or express any saddening emotions. She couldn't stop wondering about his story. 

(There are a few things needing to be explained but at least he told me something.)   
y/n thought. 

It has become clear to her why it's difficult for him get comfortable around others.

After eating, the two left and had arrived at the store. Every smell affected Geonhak causing him to cover his nose. Living on the streets had left his senses neglected of all the smells of clean, fresh food for too long. The aroma from the wide variety of produce was more intense on his keen senses but also even more enjoyable, his mouth was nearly watering.   
——-  
Reader POV  
——-  
We only just walked into the store and I heard him take a deep breath behind me. When I looked back he was closing his eyes tightly and covered his face.

(Is he ok?) I began to get worried. 

y/n : 'What happened?' 

It didn't take long before he regained his composure. 

'Nothing. I'm fine.' His hands returned to his sides and he was now waiting for my next move. We walked down the aisles collecting food that maybe he can eat without my help. 

y/n : 'Do you like any fruits or vegetables?'  
He shook his head intensely in disapproval, causing me to sigh. 

'Ok but what do you plan to eat when I leave for work, more uncooked noodles? What would you pick then?' 

I saw him sniff the air and walk straight to the back of the store, I followed him trying to keep up with his pace and we ended up by the meat section. 

y/n : 'Sorry but we can't afford for you to eat meat all the time.' I say regretfully and he almost seems disappointed. His Lion ears slightly flattened on his head and his tail swayed less cheerfully. 

Before things get too depressing I quickly find a compromise and walk into the nearest aisle then return with bags of beef jerky and other small meat flavored snacks.

'You can't eat these as a whole meal but maybe this can help with that meat craving. You CAN eat any kind of food though, right?'

He silently accepts the offer by taking the bags from my hands and putting them in the basket. After purchasing our items we took a different route home and stopped at a small park on the way. I chose a spot in the center of the park that was shaded by a large tree and sat on the wooden bench, however Geonhak just stood by the bench.   
I patted the seat next to me showing that he was allowed to join me as an equal, not as owner and pet. He carefully motioned to sit down looking to me for reassurance. 

A few minutes passed, the weather was perfect enough for lounging outside all day. Geonhak must have felt the same since he was falling asleep. Fighting the drowsiness, his head swayed, rose, and drooped until finally it rested onto my shoulder. I closed my eyes taking in the relaxing moment and remained still for awhile. 

'Look what we have here, a stupid hybrid being lazy and taking a catnap. Useless trash.' 

I look to find the interrupting noise coming from a man followed by two other men. My eyes opened just in time to see him kick Geonhak in the leg, making him jump awake next to me.

Even though he was sleeping seconds ago Geonhak was already standing face to face growling loudly at the antagonist and baring his teeth. Now that he was provoked, the three men became intimidated by his presence and above average stature. The first man was too foolish to back away and continued to pester Geonhak. 

'Damn things walk around here like they're better than us. You got so many cuts on your face I bet your weaker than you look.' 

The first man says as he forcefully pushes Geonhak backward. Before I could do anything the man was already tackled to the ground and had taken a few punches to the face with Geonhak sitting over him landing more hits. The other two men stood back terrified and in shock. 

(I need to stop him right now or else~)

It was too late, a policeman came running toward us to interrupt the fight. 

'Geonhak stop!' I yelled. 

He continued to hit the man making his face bruised and bloody until the policeman came and pulled him off, unfortunately the only way he could compete with Geonhaks strength was to use a taser on him first. The scene was disturbing. Geonhak yelled in pain as the electricity moved across his body.   
It only happened for a few seconds but it felt like forever. Once the two were separated I gripped Geonhak by the arm and pulled him back waiting for what punishment could come next.   
After the men were dismissed, the officer turned to us and looked at me with a visibly unpleasant glare. 

'Miss, I hope you understand you will be taking responsibility for this.' He says while handing me a ticket. The amount wasn't small but nothing I couldn't handle. 

(This amount I can manage to afford but I'm hoping this is the only time we go through this.) 

He warned me of the repercussions if this happened again and continues to ask questions. 

'This IS your hybrid, correct? Do you have his papers or any proof of ownership? Where is his collar? I assume this one causes touble a lot, I recommend a shock collar.' The officer spoke as if Geonhak wasn't around to hear. 

'I'm sorry, I don't have any of those with me right now, I... forgot to bring them today.' I blatantly lie to him to the best of my abilities. 

'Right, if this happens again he WILL be taken from you. The two of you should leave after causing such a scene and before I decide on a more fitting punishment.' 

He sneers before turning around and walking away, leaving us to collect our things and do the same.  
That night while we ate dinner, I expected nothing special to happen but I was caught off guard. 

'Sorry...' 

I wanted to avoid the issue from the park but he still must be regretful. 

'Wait. you're apologizing? It's not your fault.' 

It was getting difficult to keep a straight face but the whole moment was saddening.   
I reached across the table, grabbing his hand. 

'Stop worrying about it. Those guys just wanted to cause trouble but we're home now.'

He peered at my hand resting over his.   
A slight smile appears on his face. 

(Finally.)

The mood in the room has changed.   
We finished cleaning up and I went to bed, leaving him to watch tv in the living room for the night.  
—-  
3rd POV  
—-  
Geonhak was left alone to do anything he wanted. That night he discovered an interesting channel. Something about it held his attention. He had no idea that humans did this kind of thing on public tv but it was something he felt a need to watch.


	9. Bath Time

The next morning y/n came out well rested, ready for another day. The first thing on her list was a warm bath and it went perfectly, no interruptions, no noise... suspiciously there was nothing at all happening outside the bathroom door. It didn't take long to realize Geonhak must have gone somewhere.  
—-  
Reader POV  
—-  
(Looks like I get the apartment to myself this morning.) 

I grinned and sunk myself further into the bath, I can get a little time alone.   
A few hours passed and I was having a nice nap on my couch until I felt a presence nearby followed by a hand lightly touching my shoulder. Geonhak had picked up my cell phone that rested on my shoulder and moved it to the coffee table. 

(I must have fallen asleep while using it.) 

'You're back, did everything go ok while you were out? At least you didn't get caught as a stray.' 

'Yeah everything is fine, I'm used to avoiding stray catchers.' He says reassuringly. 

That was when I caught a whiff of dirt and a little body odor. 

'Where did you go to anyway? You smell.' 

(Now that I think about it he hasn't officially bathed since I found him a few days ago.)

'Why don't you go take a bath or something, right now.'

He wasn't amused at the thought, in fact he didn't move at all and kept looking down at me as if I wouldn't do anything about it if he resisted. 

'You want me to take a bath?? I have never done that on my own.'

(I internally facepalm at the new info. He can't be serious right?)

y/n : 'You're kidding...'

'No I really don't know how.'

I sigh at the new obstacle in front of me.

'haaah, well I guess you'll learn today.. um... first you need to go into the bathroom and undress, then once you have put on a towel let me know and I will come help. You understand?' 

He nods and makes his way to the bathroom while I go to collect a clean set of clothes for him. It didnt take long before he called me in. As I entered everything seemed ok, the dirty clothes were replaced by a towel resting on his waist now. 

(So far so good.) 

I started the water and showed him how to operate the controls on his own until the bath was full enough. There was extra space in the back of the tub, a flat surface meant for products to set on, that was perfect to be used as a seat. Geonhak sat down into the water facing away from me waiting for me to start.   
His tail shared the space between us where my feet were and I was careful not to step on it.

y/n : 'First you take this bottle and squeeze a little of the shampoo into your hand. Then you rub it into your hair.' I explained the steps as I did them and then let him try. 

After applying the conditioner to his hair he let out a sigh and his shoulders fell in disappointment. 

y/n : 'What's wrong? You were doing fine at it.'

'But it isn't satisfying when I do it alone.' He turns his head and looks at me, it is at this point I notice that his tail was curled around my leg up to my knee. 

Thinking nothing of it I generously applied the conditioner through his hair. 

y/n : 'Ok this time I can do it for you but after this it's your turn.' 

He sniffs the air. 'All of this stuff smells like you.'

'Well these are what I use on myself during a bath too.'

'So we smell the same now.' His comment seemed out of place but maybe he's just curious. Once finished, his blond hair was all rinsed and clean.

Geonhak: 'That felt so good, do it again.'

'Okay but can you lift that plug so we can drain the bath first?' He complied and followed my request.   
I began kneading my fingers through his hair, this caused his head to lean back further and further in pleasure. Eventually he leaned so far his head was now resting on my lap, my shorts became wet from his hair.   
Now his face was completely visible at this angle, his eyes closed and a smile showing pure joy was revealed. 

(How could I interrupt the moment worrying about my clothes. I'll keep going but I'm very tempted to touch those Lion ears.) 

My hand reached for them but was interrupted. He already had a strong grip on my wrist, amazingly, his eyes were still closed. 

Geonhak : 'I don't think you want to do that...' He smirks and his eyes open, giving me a devilish expression. 

Before I could realise, he pulled me in and hovered over me. The water hadn't all drained leaving me even wetter than before. 

(Could this get any weirder?) 

My view of him from below made my heart race, he slowly leaned in closer until his weight was on me, his body was warm and his face rested in the crook of my neck. His wet hair clung to my skin. 

'ah' I couldn't hold back a squeal when I felt his tongue glide up the side of my neck.

(Can I get a warning first?) 

My face was turning red and getting hot by the second. He roughly nuzzled his face into the side of my head like a cat and I could feel the vibrations of his purrs through my body. He began to slowly rock his body into mine. 

Through the towel I was able to feel his member rubbing against my thigh and it drove me insane. It was getting harder to control myself when I felt his hand on my waist and his teeth began to nibble on my shoulder making me jump in surprise. He stopped his motions to look at me. 

'What was that?' He says with a small laugh. 

y/n : 'That's what I should be asking you, this isn't how you normally act is it?'

'It's normal behavior for a male entering heat.' He mentions so casually. 

(Wait. Heat!? I didn't know that came with hybrids too!)

y/n : 'Were you trying to ~'  
The doorbell rang. 

y/n : 'Ah hurry I need to answer the door.'  
He doesn't move off of me and whines a response. 

'Noo don't move, I want to stay like this.' His head dips back down to nuzzle against my cheek. 

(He is being oddly clingy, is this a part of it?) 

The doorbell chimes again more frequently.   
He gives up and moves away. Now that we are dried and dressed, I hurry to answer the door while he hides in his room until this visitor has gone.

'Helloooo, you took so long to answer the door, did you not want me here or something?' She says playfully. The uninvited guest would turn out to be my closest friend, Kelly. 

(This is really bad timing. It's not like I want her to leave soon but thats pretty much what I'm hoping for.) 

y/n : 'Why are you here?' I tried to sound more surprised than irritated, otherwise I would be in trouble. 

Kelly : 'What do you mean, I obviously came to see you, good to know you're still alive since you never text me back. Was I interrupting anything?' She acts as if I'm expected to admit something. 

'No I wasn't doing anything.'

'Really. Hmm. I must have just imagined the pair of mens shoes by the front door.'

(Nothing gets by her but maybe I should have been more careful too.)

'Yeah those are just an extra pair of shoes for Youngjo that he left behind. Don't worry about them.' 

(I need to change the subject fast.)

y/n: ' Well since you're here, are you hungry or~'

'Those shoes are too big for him. Don't tell me you're cheating on him, he's the perfect guy. You shouldn't be doing this to him.'

(Oh no. This isn't what I wanted her to think. There's no way to convince her otherwise. What should I do? Do I agree to cheating or tell the truth?) I am internally conflicted. 

y/n : 'I promise I'm not cheating.' 

'Then tell me the truth.' She seemed more curious than angry toward me but still spoke with a stern voice. 

*sigh*

y/n : 'I got a hybrid. That's all.' 

Her eyes opened wide. She knew I never wanted to own one before. 

'Oh REALLY?!' She yelled. 

'Well where is it, I want to meet it now.' 

(Once she learned Geonhak was a hybrid, suddenly any consideration to call him 'he' didn't cross her mind anymore like he wasn't a real person.) 

Kelly treated hybrids more like pets than anything else, not like humans but also not like slaves. She was a good person so she would never treat them badly. 

y/n : 'Oh he isn't here right now actually, I sent him for groceries.' 

(Maybe she will stop prying at the subject now.) 

She laughed a little and crossed her arms. 'You're being silly. They aren't allowed to just go anywhere without the supervision of a human, remember?' 

(Ok I've been caught.)

I turn around to retrieve Geonhak from his room, but little did I know he was already standing very closely behind me, his hair still damp and messy. There was almost no space between us. 

(Was he right there the whole time?! I'll make sure to get him a bell after this.) 

The room was silent for a few moments. 

'So you got a Lion hybrid huh? There's no way you could afford him, I heard predator types eat so much and are dangerous. Even their medicine is more expensive.' She takes a second to think then continues. 

'Or... are you using him to get money, you know, the Lions are pretty rare... do you get paid by putting him into a breeding program?'

She says with a mischievous grin, knowing things like that make me uncomfortable. 

(Did she really just say that!?)

Geonhaks breath hitched when she said the last two words. 

y/n : 'There's no way I would subject Geonhak to a program like that. It's inhumane.' 

Kelly : 'Yeah I figured you'd say that.' She redirects her attention to him next. 

'So your name is Geonhak, did y/n give you that name?' 

He stays silent and avoids eye contact like he did when we first met. 

I quickly interrupted. 'I did and it's a good name. So is there anything else you wanted to know?' She was oblivious to my sarcastic tone and remained unbothered.

Finally she feels the need to leave us after the awkward situation. 'Well I was only checking on you real quick but it's time for me to go.' 

I see her to the door, leaving him in the main room. Before she left there was something I needed to ask of her. 

'You found out my secret but please don't tell anyone else about this.'

'Ok, but does Youngjo know yet?'  
I shake my head. 

'You should tell him before he gets back. Oh and if you need more money in the future I can ask if you can help us at the daycare center, the hours are flexible and it pays as much as the coffee shop too.' 

(A daycare? Hmm)

Noticing my uncertain expression, she pleads again.

'Trust me, the daycare isn't some plain babysitting service, this ones very popular.'

I thank her for the offer and end the conversation, hugging her before she made an exit. 

(Do I need an extra job? Things should be fine without it but it couldn't hurt. Most importantly, what will I do when Youngjo comes back?)


	10. Learning and Conflict

After Kelly had left that night I was busy thinking about her questions, she asked about things I never considered would be an issue but finding answers would be a good idea.   
I was focused intensely on my phone trying to find information, distracted and barely noticing my surroundings.   
The bathroom door opened and Geonhak came out and sat next to me on the couch. Without a word he lifted me up and placed me in his lap between his legs. His arms wrapped around me from behind and hugged me with a tight grip as he rested his chin on my shoulder, breaking my concentration from my phone.

'You wanted to cuddle again? I thought the bath from earlier was enough. I don't mind but can you not hold me so tight, its... hard to breathe.' I say honestly. 

'You have no idea what hybrids need do you, of course earlier wasn't enough for me.' 

He loosened his arms a little, giving me more room to sit comfortably. I decided to take a break and put my phone down then turned on the television. He leaned back into the couch as I leaned back into his chest watching whatever was on screen, in time we both fell asleep in that same position. 

I woke up after a short nap and looked at the time, only twenty minutes had passed. Geonhak was still completely asleep, head still resting on my shoulder, his calm breathing was loud and clear. His body felt very warm and comforting against my back and his arms had fallen to rest on my lap, loosely holding my waist as he slept. 

(How long will he be like this? He is more like an affectionate cat right now compared to the scary Lion I first met in the alley.)

I brought out my phone looking for answers about this thing he mentioned earlier in the bathroom. What is a "Heat"?  
There were plenty of forums and sites to help me learn everything I needed to know as a beginner. 

——-   
Website Article:   
Because of their genetics, hybrids will experience a time where their sex drive is increased dramatically. A heat can be triggered by the Spring season, pornography, the scent of another in heat, or by medicine that is commonly used in breeding programs.   
Sometimes hybrids in this phase can cause a temporary heat to others in the same vicinity. It is recommended to keep them secluded from others during this time to avoid problems, preferably caged or chained up. The most popular form of control is through specified medicine that should be taken daily once there are signs of it appearing and until the effects disappear.   
In most cases these two ways are enough to control their urges. Some owners avoid any responsibility and send their hybrid off to a facility to breed with others and return when back to normal. Predator types require more extreme measures. Their strength makes them more difficult to contain and it only increases at this time if no medication is used.   
Prey type hybrids normally last three to four days while predador types take four to seven days to complete the heat cycle.   
Side effects:  
-Increased hunger  
-Emotional  
-Strong attachment and protectiveness toward members of the opposite sex  
-Hightened senses  
-Greater aggression or violence toward members of the same sex  
\----  
(Well that was interesting. At least it doesn't sound too complicated. Everything makes sense now.)

'Looks like you were curious about what I told you.' He whispered in my ear. 

'How long have you been awake?'

'When you brought your phone out you woke me.'

'So this whole time you were spying on my phone, some people don't like that you know. Lucky for you, I won't get mad this time.'

'Some people don't like their sleep being interrupted like you did to me. You should apologize.' I can hear the smirk in his voice. 

Finally I stand up, turn to face him and laugh playfully.  
'You want me to apologize for ruining your catnap? I wasn't expecting you to value sleep so much.'

Geonhak : 'Today I'm feeling extra tired but if you didn't feel like making an apology you shouldn't be surprised when I get my revenge.' 

y/n : 'Somehow that doesn't scare me, anyway there's something I need to do before it gets too late.' I mention, starting to walk away until he reaches for my arm to hold me back. 

'Wait. what are you going to do about me?' He suddenly looks serious, his lion ears flattening.

Looking back at him I respond with confusion.   
'What do you mean?'

'You read the article, are you going to send me away until I'm normal again?'

Finally it became apparent what he was asking about, the heat.

'That's crazy, you are normal no matter what phase you're going through and no, there was no way I was going to send you away to some breeding facility full of strangers during this sensitive time... unless, you wanted to.' 

The thought of him going somewhere like that depressed me, hopefully he felt the same. 

My response made him giggle.  
'But you are a stranger too, there isn't any difference where I go.' 

(Does he really still think of me as a stranger after what I did for him already? I guess he sees me like everyone else.) 

His remark irritated and saddened me too easily. My words were now being driven by my hurt emotions. 

'If you really want to compare me to a stranger then say the word, I will sign you up to go if you ask me to, I won't care.'   
(Maybe that was too much.)   
——-   
3rd POV  
——-  
His cold demeanor made a reappearance after being absent for many days. There was nothing he wanted to say to her anymore. Geonhak could have challenged her and accepted the offer she, in the heat of anger, gave him but he couldn't do it.   
He wanted to stay with her but admitting it to himself was hard and being able to tell her would be impossible right now. 

The relationship between the two suddenly became strained, caused by what he said to her, not expecting her to interpret his words so negatively. 

Seeing her angry was new to him and he had no idea how to react. Showing anger toward her might be too frightening, once he becomes angry others would normally respond in fear but he didn't want to let that happen. 

He stood up from the couch and retreated to his room, leaving her behind. Questions filled his head as he was trying to fall asleep.   
He wanted to be around her, the first human he felt comfortable around, but will she allow him to stay? Where would he go if told to leave?   
Each thought was too upsetting, during this sensitive time when he felt the need to be near her the most, the conflict and separation from her were more painful than ever.


	11. Heat

The apartment was completely silent, y/n left for work early in the day leaving Geonhak alone. Neither of them spoke, or even saw each other before she was gone. He felt conflicted, still curled up in his bed fighting the want to see her already but also too afraid of the possibility of her not wanting to see him. 

He caged himself under the blankets. If he had gone outside or ran away he might not come back but if he stayed and waited he might be better off.   
It was the first day being left alone, the emptiness of the apartment was more apparent today.   
\-----  
Last night was all y/n could think about. She felt regretful of the way she acted. What could she do to fix it? 

(The whole argument was pointless, I shouldn't let this go on any longer.) She thought while leaning against the counter of the shop. 

Kelly noticed how quiet y/n was that day, more quiet than usual, and had to get answers. 

Kelly : 'What's wrong with you? Did I do something wrong yesterday that caused trouble between, uh, you two?' She spoke vaguely, trying to keep their secret and to avoid anyone knowing what she was talking about. 

y/n : 'No it wasn't your fault but how did you figure out that we had a fight?'

Kelly : 'It's too obvious. You look like you just broke up with someone. So you had an argument then, I hope he doesn't have a temper. I don't need my friend getting badly hurt and sent to the hospital.' She says quietly. 

'You think he would get angry and hurt me? Hmm.' 

The event from days ago came to mind, the day when Geonhak was attacking that man and the police had to get involved. 

Y/n got lost in thought.   
(If the officer couldn't handle his strength then I am done for. He only did it because those guys were messing with him first but what if that were me, what if I were to make him angry? I can't be sure of what he would do.)

Kelly: 'He is really strong. If anything happened you couldn't do anything to defend yourself against him.'

Her thoughts only kept getting worse.   
Y/n never asked for all these obstacles, she never wanted to worry about being in danger in her own home. Kelly interrupted, trying to bring some comfort to her troubled friend. 

'Just take things slow and get to know him more but remember, you don't have to keep him around if he is just going to cause you trouble, and if you want to tell him to get out call the police first just in case.'

(This whole topic is making me feel depressed.)  
——-  
Hours later y/n returned home prepared for anything, that was what she thought but she was not expecting this. As she walked through the door the place was too quiet, he was nowhere in sight so she first looked in his room. This time she knocked before entering. 

y/n : 'Can I come in?'

silence

y/n : 'Are you in there?'

Still nothing. 

She peeked into the room and found a small mountain on the bed, he was still under the blankets and had been there all day.   
Y/n uncovered him to find he was sleeping. The way he was positioned expressed how he was feeling, curled up with his hands covering his face and his tail between his legs but he was sleeping quietly.   
——-  
Reader POV  
——-  
(I should try again later) 

His eyes opened slowly and stared back at me, with ears folded back, conveying discomfort, and there was evidence of crying from hours before. He looked up at me, lips slightly parted and eyes looking big and innocent. I wanted to apologize but couldn't think of a way to begin. 

'Sorry'  
(What? He's apologizing to me?)

Geonhak : 'I didn't mean it, you never treated me like a stranger but I still called you one.'

Y/n: 'What you said wasn't that bad. I was just being overdramatic.'

'Just don't send me away, I don't want to leave... please.'

I sit on my knees and lean over the bed to talk to him at the same level while he remains lying on his side.

Y/n : 'I didn't mean any of what I said and I never wanted you to leave either.'

After hearing that his ears perked up. It was only a a few seconds until there was a small growling noise. This time the sound came from his stomach, it was growling loudly. 

'I haven't eaten anything today. Can we eat now?' The top of his ears turn red in embarrassment from the noises made by his hunger. 

'You really didn't eat all day?!'

(He must have stayed in bed the entire time.   
I always noticed that unhappy or injured animals have a 'self destruct mode' and never want to eat, eventually perishing in the end.   
I don't want to see him doing this too.)

We sat at the kitchen table, our dinner consisted of noodles, a lot of noodles, we must have made at least three pots on the stove before he was full.

Y/n : 'You ate so much!' 

'Of course, I am a lot hungrier lately I guess you forgot a few thing about me.' He says, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back against his seat. 

(That reminds me, we need to get his medicine soon.)

y/n : 'Geonhak I was going to town tomorrow, did you want to come?' 

'Yes.'

(I thought I'd need to convince him but at least he was eager to accept my offer so fast.)  
——-

It was now Tuesday and we had made our way to a pharmacy that provides anything a hybrid would need for their health. After checking in we were told to wait until called into the back for a consultation.   
The waiting room was filled with all kinds of hybrids. A few were rabbits and looked uncomfortable around Geonhak. 

One of them was what I assume was a leopard type from his spots. That specific hybrid had his sharp eyes on us since we came in and even now that we were sitting in our seats. I did my best to avoid looking at him and minded my own business.   
From across the room there was a tense mood. That leopard glared at us especially Geonhak who didn't make any effort to ignore the other hybrid and glared back with a threatening expression. Geonhak sat up straight with his chest out in a way to show he owned this territory now. 

(Please don't cause trouble here. This was supposed to be a simple task.)

Luckily we were called in to finally get some assistance.

Y/n : 'What? You can't give us anything!?'  
The woman helping us explained that we couldn't get any medication made specifically for Lion hybrids without proof of ownership of him. 

Woman : 'Since you are not involved in any official unit that is made to help control hybrids, you are not allowed to handle these without a reason to purchase them. We can't just give any civilians these strong products without documents proving they have a legitimate use for them.'

(This problem again? There is nothing I can do then, only masters and special forces for hybrid control are allowed these, that's rediculous.) 

Woman : 'If you need some form of control for him soon then send him to a place where they can keep him secured until he is better.' 

She brings out a sheet of paper and advertises it to me. 

'This location doesn't do anything special to help them so the price should be best for you and their cages should be strong enough to keep him contained. He should be fine in the end.'

I had enough of this conversation. 

(No, I will figure it out some other way. There isn't a lot of time left.)

As we left the building my mind was busy finding solutions.

(This is so frustrating.)

Geonhak and I stood on the sidewalk figuring out what to do until he speaks up.

'I have an idea. Why don't you look online for what we need?'

y/n : 'That's perfect! I'm sure we can find something that you need at a better price.'

I jump in excitement then immediately pull up my phone to find any places to buy what we were looking for. He stood by me as I searched online and, luckily, found some options.   
Most of them were overpriced while others were so cheap it was too suspicious to buy from. I was so focused on the phone I hadn't realized he was staring at every woman that walked past us.   
His pupils were large and he was breathing heavily through his nose, each woman that noticed him looked away appearing offended, the female hybrids, however, were giving him seductive looks as they passed. I'm sure if I weren't there he would follow them without questioning his actions. 

(Clearly there is something going on between them that I am unable to understand.) 

He was concentrating so hard he didn't notice me looking straight at him until I finally had to get his attention and poked at his chest. 

Y/n : 'Lets go. We need to get some other things for you too.' 

Unsure of what I meant he followed until we made it to a small clothing store. This place was popular for having fairly priced clothes and accessories. 

Y/n : 'Look for something you like and try it on.' 

'I have never done this before, picking my own things to wear.' 

After having said that he began to walk around the place, passing by the racks of clothing, and grabbed the items he liked before returning to me.   
As he tried the clothes I foud a seller that seemed real enough and contacted them for the meds we were needing. She had made a post mentioning that she mistakenly got sent too many bottles and was selling them at the normal price, the problem was she lived two hours away but was willing to meet up, seems reasonable. 

The deal had been made.


	12. Suspicious Woman

Everything had been arranged, Kelly was willing to cover me for work so I could travel to collect the medication for Geonhak, I wasn't going on this short trip alone at least.   
I felt a small amount of pride in myself for finding a solution so fast, I felt very lucky too but it was still thanks to his idea in the first place to find the medicine online. The two of us were ready to leave on our small journey. The weather was good for traveling today, there was just one thing I needed to do. 

Y/n : 'Geonhak can you put this on before we go please?' I handed him a solid black collar with a silver buckle hoping he would agree to wear it without causing any issues. My number was even written on the item for someone, or even him, to be able to contact me in case he would get lost but I was confident he would be fine. 

He took it and started to inspect the collar closely at many different angles as if it were a trick or something dangerous, however he still trusted that I wouldn't give him anything bad. 

'Do I have to?' He whines, holding it in one hand letting the collar hang from his palm. 

Y/n: 'Put it on and keep it on until we get back. I don't want you to look like a stray and get taken.'   
He huffs but complies, wrapping it around his neck and buckling it together.

'Okay it's on now where's the leash master?' He sarcastically says, emphasizing how inferior the accessory makes him feel.

Y/n: 'You're being overdramatic now let's go, I don't want to be late.'

We took a bus to reach our destination to meet with the woman. He was fine with the ride except for one thing, the collar. He would keep pulling on it and getting a little frustrated but kept his thoughts, and hateful opinions, toward the collar to himself. He was probably thinking of ways to get rid of that thing forever. 

(Wearing one of those looks uncomfortable. I hate to see him forced to wear it.) 

Finally we arrived to the meeting point originally chosen by the woman, it was a small park in a quiet neighborhood. The location was very empty, not many people were around even though it was the best time of day for being in a place like this.   
We must have gotten there too early since we needed to wait for her to show up but eventually she appeared not too long after the time we agreed to meet. The woman walked up to us with a brown paper bag in her hand followed by a Lion hybrid close behind. 

The woman was beautiful with smooth blond hair that shined in the sunlight and a fur coat that matched her heels. Everything she wore looked very expensive. Her hybrid was as big as Geonhak, maybe a little more muscular and definitely more intimidating. He had black hair instead of golden lion hair too, making him look less friendly, in fact that Lion really unnerved me deep down for some reason. I don't want to think it's just because he's a large hybrid, maybe he was nicer than he appeared and I'm worrying too much. 

She walked up to me and shook my hand. 'Hello you are y/n right?'

Y/n: 'Yes. Um, so this must be your Lion then, he looks... interesting and I haven't heard of any that have hair colors other than blond.' That was my best attempt at small talk to lighten the mood and get a conversation started.

For a split second she looked at me like I was crazy, as if she forgot there actually was a hybrid with her until she looked back and noticed him. 

Woman: 'Oh, yeah he is kind of a rare color but still a handful to be honest. Yours looks very nice and well cared for, I have to say he is a pretty one.' 

She agreed with a smile and looked closely at him from where she stood, eyeing him up and down as if she was inspecting a valuable item. She raised the bag in front of my face trying to distract me from her odd behavior. 

Woman : 'I brought everything you wanted, it was so convenient you could come get it. I accidentally received too much, these would go to waste before my Lion could use them.'

Y/n : 'No I feel like I was the lucky one actually.' I say with a nervous laugh. 

We paid her and she handed us our items, I checked the content of the bag immediately. It was just a solid gray bottle with a white cap, I opened it and there were plenty of yellow pills inside. They looked exactly like the pictures I found online, to make sure they were the right ones. Before coming here I got advice from a professional on how to distinguish the real medicine from the fakes, the label on the bottle even had all the right information. 

I handed one to him and he sniffed at it then consumed the pill. The woman and I said our goodbyes and parted ways. On the way back to our city he fell asleep until I woke him to leave the bus and get home.   
The pills seemed to work fine and Geonhak took them as recommended. Any signs of a heat disappeared and he acted more like himself again. For the next three weeks our lives were less complicated and we became closer each day.


	13. The Lions Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : Mature Content :

Everyday we would end up being together when possible, we went out together, ate together, even slept in the same bed now. Tonight I went to bed early but didn't end up sleeping for long, I could hear strange sounds outside my door. I had to know what was going on.   
I could hear moans and other obscene noises from my living room. What I was seeing shocked me, Geonhak was sitting there in front of the television watching..... porn! He looked very focused on the channel where there were both hybrids AND humans taking part in sexual acts together. 

y/n : 'Geonhak! What are you doing?! You know what that is right?!'

He jumped in surprise from my sudden interruption and loud voice, he must not have known I was even there. He looked at me like I was crazy as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. 

'What do you mean, it's just tv right?'

y/n : 'What you're watching is something that people consider wrong or embarrassing, it's called porn and this specific type is also seen as a bad thing.'

His Lion ears drew back as if he was being scolded. 'This type of porn?' He repeated as a question. 

The sounds coming from the television were getting louder and the actions on screen were becoming more obscene. 

y/n : 'I mean that dog hybrid and that woman.' I point to the screen to show an example. 

y/n : 'Most people don't agree with two, uh, very different people, doing things like that together, especially in public.'

After viewing the screen he begins to pout and looks defeated, understanding exactly what I was trying to explain. 

Geonhak : 'So it's a bad thing? But it feels so right to watch.'

The sounds from the tv are of two people at their climax and being extremely loud, I rushed to turn off the power and end it to stop him from being distracted. 

y/n : 'Well, maybe it isn't really a bad thing but to everyone else it is so do not tell anyone what you saw. How long have you been watching that anyway??' 

'A few weeks.'

'What!? That long?'

'Yes, almost every night... it was interesting and made me feel something different.'

(I can't believe this.) I cover my face in disbelief. 

y/n : 'You know what that feeling is right? Your previous owners must have made you familiar with this topic.'

He shakes his head in confusion.   
'No. I was only used for a being displayed as part of a collection, remember?' 

y/n : 'You must have had a good master then, leaving someone like you so... innocent.'   
Suddenly he became defensive toward my statement.

'I know exactly what to do whether I am familiar with it or not, it's called having instincts, but I have noticed your face turns red so easily like it is right now.' He says with a smirk looking straight into my eyes, watching me struggle. 

'What are you trying to say? I just haven't done anything like that for a while now. That's all...' I mumble, trying to fight back the blush from my face.

Geonhak says nothing before rising from his seat and suddenly throwing me over his shoulder and walking out of the room.   
I was laid on my bed and quickly being pinned to the mattress by his weight, he climbed over me and held me down, his body pressing into mine. 

His hand reached up to hold my face and kissed me deeply. In turn I wrapped my arms around his neck running my fingers through his hair and softly grabbed at his hybrid ears. 

This made him growl during the kiss and he retaliated by biting your bottom lip. The more you thouched those ears the more agressive the kiss became, his ears were so sensitive every touch intensified his urge to take you. 

His hand began to slide under your shirt pulling it higher and finally being removed from your body. Normally you don't wear a bra with your pajamas, the cool air gave you chills as soon as it touched your bare skin. 

After eagerly removing his own shirt his lips quickly returned to yours, the kiss was forceful but soft at the same time and seemed to go on until he pulled his head away, lifting himself onto his knees. He was now straddling you peering down at you with a pleased expression. 

'I like being in this position.' He says looking down at you, observing all of your details. 

y/n: 'This position??' (What did he mean?)

'I mean this dominant position.'   
He said reaching for your wrists and pulling them above your head. 'You couldn't get away from me if I didn't allow you to.'

Keeping your wrists captive, he looked down at you with hungry eyes and his face came closer until you felt his warm breath on your ear. Unexpectedly, Geonhak nipped tentatively at your earlobe and you to let out a quiet whimper in surprise. You heard a giggle by your ear in response your sounds and he nipped at your ear once more, making you cry out again. 

That is exactly what he wanted. He wanted to show you that you were the submissive one and you being so responsive confirmed where you both stood. Hybrids first establish a hierarchy in any relationship, choosing who would be in control and who is meant to do as their dominant partner wants. 

He freed one of his hands, now holding your wrists captive with a single hand while the other came down, pushing your head to the side, revealing your neck. Holding you in place, he slowly licked a line up your neck like a predator preparing to eat its freshly caught meal. 

His tongue dragged over your neck leaving a wet trail behind, taking his time to taste your sweet body before moving to your shoulder and sucking hard leaving a red mark behind. He continued to mark you as your arms struggled to free themselves wanting find their way to touch him. You whined in frustration until he realeased you and finally you could wrap your arms around him. One held tightly to his waist, the other entangled in his soft hair. 

Geonhak placed his mouth over your shoulder once more and sunk his teeth in, the sensation made your grip tighten on his locks matching the sweet pain you felt from his bite, holding him tightly against you.

His Lion ears twitched before he lowered himself to your chest, tongue never parting from your skin, moving lower and stopping between your breasts, his knee now positioned between your legs keeping them forcefully separated. 

His warm tongue glided across the swells of your chest before planting his mouth over your nipple making you gasp loudly. His lips vigorously latched on making you even more aroused the longer he continued.

As his mouth toyed with one breast, a hand kneaded the other, one moving at a fast pace, the other remained teasingly slow.   
With his leg placed between your own it was impossible to hold back more of your arousel from pouring out, soaking your clothing and releasing more of your scent into the air eventually making its way to his nose. In response, a growl escaped his lips sending vibrations throughout your bosom. 

'That's right, you're mine. Even your body knows it, already preparing itself for me.'

You could feel your body getting hotter,  
With no warning he had just bitten you in a sensitive place on your chest. 

y/n: 'Geonhak, ahh it hurts if you bite there so roughly.' You whined, but it only made him crave you more.

'It was hard to resist, they're so soft and plump.' His Lion ears folded back and he kissed each bud apologetically, thumbs lightly caressing your skin where his hands rested at your sides.

The constant change between his sweet and aggressive behavior was too much to keep up with but still enticing.  
His demeanor changes again, pupils now dark and full of lust. His knee pushed against your core and rubbed over it roughly, making you squirm under him as he leans forward to whisper in your ear.

'There is nothing you can hide from me. I sense every little way your body reacts, telling me just how eagerly you want me to fill you up.'

The words make your heart race and cheeks turn bright red. That isn't something you wanted to hear, or was it.

Wanting some revenge for how you've been treated, you respond in a teasing tone. 

'Really? so you think you can read my mind, what if I am just faking it?'

To him that comment sounded like a challenge.  
'Oh nothing could fake this special odor coming from you, hybrids are quick to learn how our females work.'

He sat up on his knees and motioned to remove your shorts which gave little resistance, it was so easy to slide from your waist and down your legs. He took a moment to admire how you looked beneath him wearing nothing but underwear which wouldn't be there for long.   
Tonight he was hungry for you and didn't feel like waiting anymore. Geonhak got off the bed to remove his own clothing, everything. You waited in anticipation still unable to completely believe what was happening in front of you.   
There was something you hadn't thought about yet, his size. As he pulled off the remainder of his clothing, you remembered that he, as a hybrid, was built a little bigger than normal in every aspect.  
The last of his clothes fell to the floor then he turned and looked at you with intense focus, a smirk appeared before grabbing you behind the knees and pulling you to the end of the bed in an almost playful but also forceful way. There was no time to take in his physique before being pulled across the sheets until your legs were hanging over the edge. He placed himself between your knees and leaned over the side of the bed.  
Hands rested on your thighs while his face, with eyes closed, ghosted over your skin, moving up the length of your thighs, stopping at your still clothed center. His eyes opened suddenly, giving you a sharp stare that remained on you as he removed your underwear, sliding it off and letting it land on the floor to join his own clothing. Geonhak leaned forward and inhaled deeply, taking in everything there was to smell or even taste from the air. 

(Is this a hybrid thing?) You wondered. 

He spoke in a deep tone before changing his focus from your eyes to your most sensitive area. 'Thank you for the meal.'

Without warning his lips were on you, tongue playing with your clit, lips surrounding and suckling the plump flesh before his tongue was shoved into your hole completely.  
Your head fell back, mouth agape and wet noises could be heard throughout the room. Your hips began to rise in an attempt to gain more friction. 

A low growl escaped his throat before he forced your hips back, pinning them down in place, restricting your movements. This made a frustrated cry escape your lips. His mouth retreated for a moment.

'Don't move or this will get a lot more difficult for you.' He says in a commanding tone before returning to indulge in your womanhood. 

His tongue forced itself further, sliding across your inner walls, the wet muscle reaching as far as it could into you.

Geonhak gave you a little freedom and grabbed your hand, placing them over his head allowing your fingers to thread through his hair and massage over his hybrid ears. 

His tongue continued to slurp and lick and tease every inch of you, lapping up any liquid of your arousal and wanting more, it was too sweet to waste. He continued to make use of his mouth in an attempt to beg more juices fom your core before going in deeper for another taste, using his hands to spread your lips wider for him. 

You were a mess already and the tension was building in you but he was already aware and made his pace faster until you reached your limit. Seeing you completely unraveled by him was amusing to his sharp eyes but there was no time to enjoy the view when there was more delicious liquid overflowing from you, soaking into the sheets. 

His tongue went to work to catch every drop while you came down from your high. He gave you a minute to rest but you could see it in his eyes, he wasn't done yet. If he really was acting on instinct then he definitely wouldn't be finished. 

He moved you back to the center of the bed and left another long kiss on your lips. Now completely over you, resting on his elbows with your arms around his neck. You couldn't ignore his apparent excitement that was being rubbed repeatedly against your thigh as he shallowly rocked his member against you for friction as if he was still preparing himself only a little more. 

You could hear him groan and feel his body tense during the kiss each time his length lightly skimmed your center at each pass. He pulled away from you, parted your legs, and stroked himself a few times before grabbing his hard member and guiding it to your entrance.

He pushed himself deeper at a leisurely pace, you would feel him throb as he progressed further inside. Occasionally he took deep breaths to control himself and his urge to take you immediately. His hips moved slightly as he adjusted, making you whimper. 

He remained still, keeping himself fully sheathed and basking in the intense anticipation of the moment. He was a tight fit at first but gradually became more comfortable as your muscles relaxed and welcomed him, allowing him to advance. 

Once fully immersed he rejoined you, leaning forward, coming closer into view. He could only focus on controlling himself and placed his face over your shoulder in the crook of your neck, nuzzling into it. 

The wait seemed like forever until he moved his hips back and thrust into you starting at a calm pace. With each slow thrust he ground into you deeper, his heavy breaths accompanied your low moans. The sounds you were making gave him a little pride. His brow furrowed in concentraction feeling every stroke against your inner walls.

Eventually his speed increased until it was at a pace he wanted, a speed that he needed. The faster he went the louder the two of you were, you were on the verge of losing yourself as his hips rolled into you, continually increasing the pace.   
The sound of moist skin on skin echoed through the room, each sound he heard only fueled his animalistic urge to claim you as his. You were being so submissive to him and that is how he liked it. 

Your body was ablaze until you reached your limit, gripping tightly onto his back, feeling your orgasm take over you. The feeling of your walls clenching tighly around him sent him over the edge. He couldn't resist and gave in to the pleasure as you had already done seconds before. 

After his own release he weakly thrusted a few more times, coating your insides with his cum before collapsing on you only resting half of his weight, trying to catch his breath. 

Both of you were sweaty and exhausted, breathing heavily. After a few minutes you coaxed him to finally move. He didn't want to and neither did you but it was time to sleep now. Finally he pulled out of you completely, the large empty space he left behind was apparent. His seed was dripping out of your sensitive folds but that didn't even come to your thoughts.   
He was pleased that you allowed him to be able to connect in this way. Laying on his side with his arm reached over you in a protective manner, both of you fell asleep.


	14. Uneasy Parties

The sunlight shined through the curtains, lighting the room signaling that morning had come. I was resting on my back while he was laying on his front, his arm streched over me reaching across my chest with his head on my shoulder. We were too unbothered by the sunlight to get out of bed, in fact, neither of us had woken up yet. That's what I thought until hearing a whining voice over my left shoulder.

'Y/n are you still tired? I feel lonely.' He nuzzles his hair under my chin pushing my head upward a little as he does.

'Y/N...' Another whine longer than the last one.   
Finally I had to give in. My eyes sleepily fluttered open to see him gazing up at me from below, big soft eyes and a sweet smile displayed on his face. His hair was in a messy state but it made him look cuter. 

'Finally. Hey y/n can you pet me?'

(What? Pet him?)

Too tired to complain, my fingers motioned to massage his head while my head fell back onto my pillow as I continued to do as he asked.   
Maybe I can get to sleep a little more if I put him back to sleep first, all I wanted was to lay in bed forever after last night.   
Geonhak began to make a purring sound sending small vibrations throughout my body where he laid over me. 

y/n: 'You really like this don't you? After all, you practically forced me to do this last night.' 

'Don't be surprised it's not like I'm human or anything, animals like to be pet, and yes, I love it.'

y/n: 'I think you're human enough.' 

He sits up on his knees, the absence of his warmth made me look to him in confusion. 

Geonhak : 'Well I would say you're a human with a little more animal in you.' A wide grin appeared on his face.

'Huh?' The statement perplexed me. 

(What did he mean by that?)

He expected you to be confused but you noticed he was constantly looking in a particular location, his eyes were glued to the area between your legs. 

You sat up only to figure out what he was meaning. There between your legs was the remains of his semen that had spilled out onto your thighs and the sheets too. 

'Geonhak?! was that supposed to be a joke? It was clever.' You said loudly at first but trying not to laugh at his very odd and cheeky humor. 

y/n: 'But we should probably clean up this mess and take a shower.' 

(And take a morning after pill.) You internally made a not to yourself. 

He pouts with his brows furrowed and lips formed into a frown.

'No I don't need a shower. I can do the laundry for you if you want but don't make me take a shower.'

He never was a fan of bathing, it was one of many times his feline personality stood out.   
You move to get up but he intercepts and swiftly plants a kiss on your lips before quickly retreating, letting you get off the bed. It happened so fast and unexpectedly you didn't even have time to reciprocate the kiss before getting up, wrapping a blanket around you for some comfort.   
Your body was a little sore, it had been too long since doing something so active. 

Before leaving the room you first went to check your phone for any updates you could have missed during the night. There on the screen was a missed call and a text from Youngjo and suddenly you were feeling some regret about what you did. Youngjo had been gone for awhile and everything that occurred since he left often distracted you from thinking of him anymore. He left a message saying that he will be coming back soon but not when exactly. 

(What am I going to do? I haven't told him anything about my new hybrid, I mean, Geonhak. Even worse, what will happen if he found out about our relations with each other. I doubt Youngjo would even want Geonhak in the same room.)

It had taken a moment for me to realise I was standing there just staring at my phone for too long. It must have made Geonhak uneasy.   
He sat there at the edge of the bed waiting for me to make any movement, each second that passed made him more anxious, wondering what made you so tense, he could sense it. 

I practically had to drag him into the bathroom to get him washed. The only way to convince him to bathe was if I were there with him. Due to the circumstances, we became very close and thought nothing strange of our relationship, everything we did together was as familiar as breathing. 

(Was this kind of special bond common between hybrids and the ones that cared for them?)

Now dried and dressed up, we wanted to get out of the apartment for a while. He unwillingly wore his collar each time leaving home. The weather was perfect to be outside so I had planned to take him to a large public park, there was supposed to be an event happening there and it would be nice to see. 

I had a bad feeling for the entire walk, somehow I kept feeling like we were being followed. I almost didn't want to entertain the thought and continued forward, trying to ignore my suspicions but the feeling never disappeared. At some point I must have wrapped my arms around Geonhaks arm for comfort as he walked with his hands in his pockets. He must have noticed when I did and finally had to ask. 

'Why are you so nervous, all morning you have been uneasy actually. What's wrong?'

I did not want to mention my feeling of being watched, it seemed unlikely that I was correct anyway.

(I can't tell him there is nothing wrong though. Should I tell him about my boyfriend coming back? I will have to do it eventually. Why not now?)

'Well... soon.. there will be someone coming to the apartment, and they might be around often.' It was hard to find the right words to explain. He paused for a moment. 

'What I mean is, I have a boyfriend and soon he will be coming back from a trip. It won't just be you and me anymore.'   
He seems unbothered, the complete opposite of what I expected him to be. 

'Yeah I already knew about that.'

'What?!'

'How could I not find out with him sending you texts and you talking to him on your phone?'

y/n: 'Ok I know you have good hearing but some things should be kept private if I am on the phone.'

He laughs. 'Sorry, I can't turn it off for your sake. You'll just have to get used to it.'  
He makes a point, it isn't like he means to eavesdrop but it's still not fair. 

'So you're okay with my boyfriend being around from now on?'

'Of course not. I don't want to have another male around you.'

My eyes widened.   
'You sound really territorial when you talk like that.'

'Good. I meant to be. You understand now, hopefully when that guy comes back he figures it out quickly too.' 

He was very calm as he talked to me which contrasted his stern words. The park and large crowds of people came into view so I ended the discussion with my last statement. 

'Well at least try not to cause trouble when he shows up, he is nice, maybe you will like him. 

(And I'm hoping he will like you too.)   
I thought to myself. 

We approached the crowds of people. In a panick I release my grip from his arm, realizing I was hung onto him as though we were close but it probably did not look appropriate to the public. He clicked his tongue in annoyance after I separated myself from him and stood at a small distance, giving no more physical contact. 

The park was full of small kiosks selling items and foods of all kinds, especially food that was not commonly available in our area. Today I wanted to surprise him with this annual event and let him try new things. Originally this was a festival to be outside and enjoy the cherry blossom trees that started to bloom. 

The breeze carried pink petals from the trees through the air making it easy to forget we were in the city. Everyone was cheerful and enjoying themselves including their hybrids which were being treated well. Geonhak must have noticed too because he looked less tense and more relaxed. 

y/n : 'What do you want to try first?'

He takes a moment to observe the area and points to a specific stall.   
The sign read 'Grilled Fish' where they were selling cooked fish on skewers. We walked over to get a closer look, every part of the fish was included from head to tail. 

(They look nicely cooked but the heads made me lose my interest in trying them.)

y/n : 'Ehhh? You can eat these but I think I'll find something else.'

'You won't get one? Then why are we even here?'

(He made a good point. I wanted to try different things but not like this.)

'Do I have to eat all of it?'

He laughed. 'I can finish yours if you don't like it.'

I regretfully agree and buy two of the fish. Geonhak had already taken a bite from his leaving me with my turn to give my fish a try.   
I aimed for the body where it was less creepy to eat. He watched me try it while finishing off his own. The entire fish was cooked through and the flavor was sweet. Unfortunatly for him I finished off the main part of the fish, leaving less for him to eat after me. 

'Well are you going to try the head?' He waited patiently for me to gain my courage and take a bite, still avoiding the eyes.

It didn't taste bad but I still didn't like the idea of eating a fish head, I must have been making an amusing expression because he laughed at me even more and takes the fish from my hands. 

y/n 'Hey what if I wanted to finish that.'  
He looks at me clearly showing doubt. 

'Yeah sure you did.' He says and begins to finish eating the rest. 

y/n : 'You're right.' I say, wiping my mouth clean. 

Watching him eat the rest of my food didn't make me regret missing out on finishing it. We walked down the row of stalls looking at all the items, most things were jewelry and small accessories. 

y/n : 'Hey, want to buy a nice looking collar?' I point to a certain table lined with collars of all patterns and styles. 

y/n :'Maybe we can get you one that looks really cool.' I continue with my joke. 

'Yeah right. I don't like these things, I don't want to remember that I have one now.'

Y/n: 'Maybe theres one that you won't even notice wearing.'

Just then a hooded figure passes by us, and roughly bumps into me, almost pushing me to the ground, before disappearing from view. 

Geonhak acts as if nothing happened and pulls me away from the area quickly. 

'Come on, let's go see the cherry blossoms already.'

'But~'

'Hurry.'

We stopped in a spot surrounded by flowers and trees, not too many people were around this empty area of the park, giving us a quiet space to enjoy the surroundings. 

'Finally.' He says and sat on the ground leaning against a tree. I join him, also appreciating the time alone. 

Geonhak : 'Do you think this time we won't be interrupted by anyone?'

'Hmm? What do you mean?'

'Last time we did this I got in trouble with the police.'

(Is he still thinking of that?)

'As long as you ignore everyone else you should be okay.' I reassure him. 

His next words came out mumbled and barely able to understand. 'I hope so... I don't want to be taken away.'

(So that's why he still worries about it. The officer must have mentioned troublesome topics that he is unable to forget. If I were in his situation I would feel the same.)

I look in his direction and was caught off gaurd by the sight, making me explode into laughter.

'Geonhak, um... you look very sweet with all those pink petals in your hair.'

'Theres what?' His hand reaches up and pulls out a petal. 

'So that is what's been tickling my ears.' He ruffles his hair hoping to rid it of the flower petals.

'Actually you have a few of them too.' He points at me. 

y/n: 'I do? Well I don't mind.' 

(I won't let him try to bother me with something like that.)

His attention abruptly changes from me to something in the distance. 

(What does he see that I can't? This is just getting weird.) 

He stayed wary of the surroundings after that.  
My phone rang, it was Kelly. I answered the call to her desperately asking me for help with something right away. He understood, agreeing that we should leave to help her.   
—-  
Kelly: 'Please y/n can you help me with the daycare for a week or two? We're really low on help because two of our assistants are going home for spring break. Please help us, we will pay you.'

Y/n: 'You don't need to beg me. I will help but not today if that's why you wanted me to come here.'

Kelly: 'I get it. As long as you can help starting tomorrow, I thought we would be fine but this is too much.' She struggles to say as a toddler squirms wildly in her arms. 

She steps closer to me and lowers her voice. 'He will be okay if you aren't home as much right?' She points to Geonhak that was forced to stand by the front door at a safe distance from the room where the kids were. 

'Yeah he won't have any trouble.' I whisper back to her. 

Kelly promises to text me the details later, I meet him at the door, we both say goodbye to Kelly and go home.


	15. Confrontation

'I'm home!' Lately I have had to announce everytime I return from the daycare center. I would go there with Kelly every day right after work to help her watch the kids. Adding the extra job to my schedule was easy in the beginning but after the fourth day it became exhausting especially since babysitting wasn't ever easy. 

(Thank goodness this is just temporary.) 

The change was difficult for Geonhak as well.   
Most of the time I would have to leave him alone at the apartment, hoping he wouldn't go out and get into trouble while I'm busy. All the time he spent on his own began to frustrate him so I started announcing when I walk through the front door to see him as soon as possible.

He would always come to the door immediately and give me affection but not today. I set my things down on the floor and look for him. He's not in the kitchen, not in the bathroom, and not in his room. I open the door to my own room to find him curled up in my blankets without a shirt but with something in his tight grip. 

I walk to the side of the bed where he was sleeping and notice he was holding onto my old jacket, the one I always wore before Youngjo gave me a new one before leaving. He found it in the back of my closet a few days ago and kept it around because he said it smelled like me. Not wanting to disturb him I quietly turn around and walk out. 

Eating seemed like a good idea at this time while he was asleep, I sat on the couch watching tv after my meal. It didn't take long before he came out, rubbing his sleepy eyes, dragging my jacket behind him, he looked like a small child holding a blanket after a nap. He wandered over to me, sat on his knees and rested his head face down, arms placed under his head like a pillow, he let out a deep tired breath that I felt on my thighs. 

'How much longer are you going to do this again?' With his face downward and covered, his words sounded like quiet mumbling. 

y/n: 'Is it that hard on you when I'm not here? That's cute.' I pet his hair, teasing him and his behavior, knowing he didn't like being called cute. 

His hybrid ear twitched in response to my teasing but he said nothing. 

'Now that you're here, can we go lay down? I've been waiting all day for you.'

'Hmm? You just want to lay down, are you sick?'

'Yes.' He speaks louder almost sounding frustrated that I keep talking and haven't moved yet to do what he wanted. He raises his head to look at me with an angry pout.

'I'm sick of being here alone all the time your jacket isn't enough. I Need you, right now.' He pouts more and begins to roughly massage his hand up and down my thigh. 

(This behavior seems familiar.)

'Geonhak have you been taking your medicine?'  
He didn't answer and kept pawing at my leg. 

(I guess that's a no. Wait. What if~)  
I pull my phone out to check the date. 

(Oh no. Don't tell me he is acting like this because of...me?!) 

I put the phone down and nervously ask him a question. 'Uh, do I... smell different to you today?'  
He nods his head, soft eyes now focused on my legs.

'And you haven't been taking your medication lately I guess? Is that why you're doing this to me?'

Ignoring my question he begs again.   
'Please? I don't need anything special. Just help me a little bit. Y/n please.'

'Fine.' Doing things like this doesn't feel right when Youngjo is still in the picture but I have also formed a special relationship with Geonhak, making me feel caught in the middle.

The two of us return to my room for a comfortable place to help him with his...problem. 

I find a good place on my bed to lay down, not knowing what to expect. Geonhak, still shirtless from sleeping earlier, climbs into bed and immediately tries to find some relief by grinding himself into my leg. I rubbed my hands over his back to comfort him and his sounds of pleasure became louder as his tail wrapped around my leg tighter. 

This went on for only a few short minutes and Geonhak was starting to feel some relief before the door to my bedroom was opened, Youngjo was standing in the doorway looking completely shocked.   
I didn't expect him to be here today, in fact, he hadn't told me anything about when he would be coming back. This was the only time I regret giving him a key to my apartment and now he had a full view of us.   
Fortunately I was still fully clothed and Geonhak had his pants on but they had become slightly wet from him chasing his high seconds before, that doesn't make the situation appear any better. We both looked at Youngjo, surprised and worried what will happen, Geonhak still holding himself over me. 

Youngjo drops his things on the floor and points to Geonhak, speaking in a commanding tone. 'You! Get up now.'   
Geonhak, not looking intimidated, slowly rises from the bed. Youngjo walks toward him and pushes him backward to the corner of the room, forcing him against the wall and down to the floor.   
Geonhak didn't fight back and stayed in the corner looking at me for some form of answer to this confusion. He sat on the floor with brows furrowed and teeth fully on display but he ultimately didn't want to fight. He wasn't happy to be commanded so agressively by some strange man but he controlled his temper for me and waited.   
Youngjo marched over to me and pulled me by the arm away from the bed. He didn't stop there and walked me out of the room, slamming the door behind us. Finally we stopped in the living room and he let go of my arm and looked at me in the eyes with a stern expression. 

'What is happening?! Actually, what was happening between you and that thing when I walked in?!'

y/n: 'He isn't a THING and we weren't doing anything you think we were.'

'Yeah you weren't doing anything except he was trying to get himself off while you were stroking his back looking like you were both enjoying yourselves. What do you expect me to think y/n, I could hear his moans from the front door.'

'He needed my help. He is going through some things and~'

Youngjo interrupts. 'Oh I see you were helping him.' He repeats sarcastically and crossing his arms. 

'I'm serious. Do you know what a heat is?' I try to begin my explanation. 

He looks at me confused and laughs for a moment at my random question.  
'Of course I know. Is that what you're going to tell me this is all about?'

My mouth closes and I nod my head, realizing there wasn't as much explaining to do as I expected. He huffs and looks away from me looking lost in thought and conflicted. 

Then he closes his eyes, heaving a sigh.  
'Just tell me... was this the only time? Is that all you have done together?'

I froze. Now was the moment to tell my biggest secret, I felt worse each second knowing I have to tell him. 

(I have to tell the truth.)

'No.' I am on the verge of crying, feeling immense regret. 

'Don't worry about it.' 

(What?! Don't worry about it?! Is he in denial?)

'You mentioned that hybrid was in heat or something right? That's probably all this was.'

The statement left me absolutely dumbfounded. 

'Do you not fully understand the situation? I cheated on you. I had sex with him.' 

'Trust me, I don't like it whatsoever, but it was all probably just caused by his hybrid pheromones or something.'

(Is that even a thing?)

Before I could argue against that idea he puts a hand on my shoulder and speaks. 

'Promise me you won't do this again.'

I silently nod.   
He looks at me directly in the eyes. 

'Is he going to be living here with you from now on?'

(More important questions have come across my path and I still have no answers.)

'I don't know yet.' I break eye contact as I say this. 

'You don't? Do you even own him?'

'No.' The tension in the air has made me only able to provide him with short answers now. 

The mental distress has become apparent on my face and he pulls me in for a hug to comfort me. It is silent for a few moments before he lets go. 

'I need to go home before it gets too late, and... I need some time to think about this.' He says, not looking at me. 

'Okay. I understand.' I could no longer look at him either.

'Um, I left my things in your room, and... I really don't want to go back there.'

I walk back down the hallway and open my door to collect his things for him. I glance back at Geonhak and we make eye contact but don't speak, he was still sitting in the corner where Youngjo had forced him to earlier. Returning to Youngjo, I gave him the items and we said our goodbyes for now. 

This ended better than expected, I thought he would not want to be with me anymore. Now I need to get back to Geonhak. He must have known that Youngjo left because he opened the door to my room just as I was reaching for the handle. 

Geonhak : 'Before you ask, I heard everything.'

'Oh.' Was all I could say, I almost forgot about his strong sense of hearing. 

'I want to sleep in my own room tonight.' He speaks quietly, almost whispering, as he walks past me and closes the door to his bedroom. 

(He looks so sad. If he heard us, what could we have said that would make him look this depressed?) 

I lay in bed, scrolling through my phone until late at night. What a stressful day.


	16. Geonhaks Worry

This morning y/n wanted to check on him before leaving. He was awake, standing at the window that he frequently uses to get in and out of the apartment.   
He had been standing by the window for only a few minutes thinking about what y/n said last night, she seemed unsure if she wanted to keep him around. Maybe he considered leaving for good and never coming back. 

He stood there in thought.   
(Ever since she brought me here I haven't been the same and I am going to ruin her life if I haven't already.)

Y/n then opened the door and nervously greeted him for the morning, he turned his head, nodded at her and looked back through the glass to the outside. 

Realizing he might not want to talk yet, she made her sentences short and simple before closing the door and preparing to leave. 

'I'll be home a little later than normal, I need to shop for groceries before coming back, and... don't forget to take your medicine today.'

(She will be away for hours, plenty of time for me to get out of here before she comes back.) He thought, but then he remembered the strange occurrences going on lately. 

He could smell something dirty at times when they left the apartment. For weeks the smell followed them wherever they went, they were being followed. Y/n might not have noticed but Geonhak knew early on. 

Whenever y/n left he worried if she would come back. He had often tried to convince her to not leave or to at least take him along but having a dangerous looking hybrid sitting around a coffee shop every day might deter people from coming into the shop at all, he would only be a burden to her daily life.   
Later on when she started helping at the daycare he definitely had no place to be there either. Because of what he is he certainly would not be allowed near small and weak human children. All he could do was wait at home or explore the outside alone, hoping to not be captured as a stray and never able to return to her. 

If he were to disappear, y/n would be left alone and in danger. For this reason he chose to stay. He will wait for her. Everyday.


	17. An Answer

Kelly and I were in the kitchen helping prepare lunch for the kids, today they were getting to eat sandwiches and fruit. The kids that we were assigned to for the day were only two to four years old, the youngest ages I have been in charge of so far. A lot of them are really good at listening to the helpers, or teachers as some of them call us, but there are always a few that are very energetic and exhausting to handle. 

Babysitting children never really sounded fun   
but I have become a favorite to a few of them and they have made the experience enjoyable. They would always want to sit by me when possible or play a game, sometimes they would just talk to me nonstop. 

We set the table, covering it with the food and cups of water then call everyone to eat. Me and Kelly ate our own food as waited for the others to finish. It was a well appreciated break time to finally just be able to sit down. After lunch was time to let them outside on the playground, I would be very tired afterwards and just want to go home already. 

Now it was finally the end of the day and time to bring the kids inside to play and wait for their parents to pick them up, giving me enough time to talk with Kelly as they played. 

Kelly: 'I heard Youngjo came back yesterday, did he come to visit you yet?'

'Yeah. He showed up but it wasn't like a reunion I was hoping for.' 

She was curious and I told her everything that happened. She listened to me the entire time, jaw dropped and eyes wide. 

'So he didn't break up with you?! Wow you're lucky. At least you apologized and he understood how bad you felt. You need to keep him so get a ring for him already.'

I laugh at her bold statement. 'I was hoping to but I have a feeling he won't accept it right now if I keep someone else around in my life too.'

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the hybrid guy you've been keeping around your place. Do you think they will get along eventually?'

'I ~'

Suddenly a little girl starts to happily cheer and runs to hug her mom standing in the entryway. It was time to clean up the room and let everyone go home for the day, including me.   
——-

I open the front door after making it home from buying groceries and see Geonhak sitting on the first step by the front door. He looks bored, he must have been waiting for a while now. He sniffs the air. 

'You, smell.'

(What? I smell? I didn't notice anything.)

He stands up and walks toward me still sniffing. 'You smell like children.'

'Well of course I do, I was in charge of younger kids today.' 

'O-oh.' He stutters. 

His ears turn noticeably red and he steps back like he was thinking of something else as the reason. 

'I don't get what you mean exactly. Do I smell bad or something? I know little kids can get pretty dirty and messy but I guess it rubbed off onto me somehow.'

Geonhak: 'No that's not what I~ nevermind.'

(Okay?)

There was a moment of awkward silence. 

y/n: 'Is there anything you wanted to do? We can go someplace if you want.'

'No I don't want to. Lets stay here.'

He hurries to take some of the grocery bags from me and moves to the kitchen, leaving me at the door to follow behind him. We move back and forth, passing by each other while putting things away in the refrigerator and the cupboards until he breaks the silence. 

'Y/n. What are you going to do with me?'

'Huh?' I say in response then notice that he accidentally placed a bag of chips in the refrigerator. 

(How distracted do you have to be to do something like that?)

I speak as I move to put the chips where they belong. 'Well I don't know what I'm going to do with you since you put these chips in the wrong place now you're just being silly.'

'No I mean what will you do with me? What everyone keeps saying has been on my mind.'

(What everyone said?)

'They keep asking you if I am yours. First it was the police officer, then your friend and now your boyfriend. Were you... going to claim ownership of me?'

The question caught me off guard.   
'I... um.'

(Do I want to own him? That isn't exactly what I want, more like being able to take care of him and see him everyday. If adopting him will let me do that then fine. Yes. I Do want to adopt him.)

I sit down at the dining table and he follows my lead, sitting across from me. I want to give him my final answer. 

Y/n: 'We always seem to have the most important conversations at this table don't we?' I begin by smiling before acting serious again. 

'Geonhak. I WILL adopt you, but only if you want to stay here, with me.'

He gives me an answer without hesitation.   
'I want to stay.' 

The corners of his lips slowly curled up, forming into a smile and I could hear him begin to make a purring sound.   
Heavy rain can be heard crashing against the window in the living room, momentarily distracting me, a large storm was expected to arrive around this time. 

'What about that Youngjo guy?' He asks regaining my attention. 

'Don't worry. This is my home and if you want to stay then you can. It's not like I'll be in control of you or anything but at least this way you will be better off, right?' I reassure him, in a way I was trying to convince myself of it too. 

Lightning flashes through the room and the thunder becomes louder. 

'Oh, I need to close the windows!' I jump from my chair and rush to close the window of my room and living room.   
Luckily those are the only ones I need to worry about on that side of the house. The rain never fell toward the window in the hallway and the balcony kept the rain from reaching the windows in the kitchen and in Geonhaks room. When I get back to the kitchen he is nowhere to be found. 

(He wasn't in the bathroom and this place isn't big at all so where did he go?)  
—-  
3rd POV  
—-  
Y/n looks everywhere in the apartment, he wasn't there. She began to worry if something happened. 

(He wouldn't just leave like this, what is happening!?) She thought, gradually becoming more confused and worried each second he was absent. 

She ran to the front door, hurriedly put on only her shoes and rushed outside. Y/n looked left and then to her right and there he was, leaning over the short wall of the balcony, looking out at the people walking the streets in the rain. 

She briskly walked to him and scolded him. 'There you are! Why did you do that, you scared me! Why are you out here anyway?'

He apologized and turned his head back to look down at the streets, y/n sighed before joining him in looking at the view. 

'Is there something you're thinking about?' She asked him. 

'I'm just relieved to finally have an answer. I will be able to stay with you from now on.' His arm reaches across her back and he rubs her shoulder as he speaks with a happy grin on his face. 

The cool, fresh air felt nice on their skin and the sound of the falling rain filled the empty spaces in their converstaion. Neither of them minded though, they enjoyed the time to watch as cars and people passed by down below. 

'You said you were happy to get your question answered, but there is something I need to know too.' Y/n says. 

He glances at her, looking caught off guard. 

y/n: 'You said you heard everything me and Youngjo talked about right? So you heard him say our relationship was all just because of your heat. Is that... what is going on?'

He clicks his tongue in disapproval. 

'That guy doesn't know what he's talking about. Nothing we did together was all because of my 'pheromones' as he called it. Everything I did with you since coming here I really meant it.'  
——-  
Reader POV  
——-  
I shivered in the cold air.

y/n: 'I was hurrying to look for you I didn't think to grab a coat.' I say,crossing my arms trying to keep myself warm. 

'Let's go inside then.' He says. 

Geonhak rubs my back again and leads me back into the apartment.

That night I was lying in bed waiting for sleep to take me, the rain from earlier had become stronger and louder. Ever since Youngjo appeared, Geonhak wanted to sleep in his own room lately and away from me.   
I was nearly asleep before my door was opened and he climbed under my covers and latched onto me, legs entangled with mine and arms around my body. 

'What's going on? I thought you were so intimidated by Youngjo that you were trying to avoid sleeping in my bed from now on.'

'Now way, I'm not scared of him at all, I just wanted to sleep alone last night. I could take him out if I wanted but you wouldn't like if I did.'

'You're right, but anyway, you're here tonight at least. You just wanted to be with me again didn't you.' I smirk and pet his ears. 

'No. Actually I'm scared of the storm.' 

'What? No you aren't. I haven't seen you scared of the weather before. There's no way you're afraid.'

He laughs. 'You're right, I'm not, I just wanted to sleep with you again. He has a large sweet grin on his face. 

'Well then, good night.' I yawn and we fall asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	18. Apart

Eventually only a few days were left and soon I won't need to help Kelly at the daycare center anymore, I'm sure Geonhak will be happy. Today I wanted to bring him a treat when I get home to make him feel better, he has waited so long for me everyday so I chose to make a large meat dinner for us tonight. 

I'm excited to see the look on his face when he sees all the meat. On my way home I received a call from Youngjo. 

'Hey y/n, did you want to do something today?'

'Uhm... Sorry I already had plans, what about tomorrow?'

There is a long moment of silence over the phone before I hear a long sigh. 

'You're turning me down because of that hybrid, is that it?'

'No, that's not it. I really had something planned today.' I frantically try to explain to him before he gets the wrong idea. 

Another sigh is heard from his end of the call. 

'Ok.' Followed by the call being ended. 

(I feel bad but I will try to give him more attention now that he seems to want to be around me again.) 

My detour to buy the food takes longer than I was hoping with the lines at the store taking forever but eventually I made it home. 

——-  
3rd POV   
——-  
Y/n hurries up the stairs of the apartment building with the surprise for Geonhak but before opening the front door she sees that the lock is already undone. 

CRASH! The sound comes from inside. 

'Why are you even here huh!? Just go away!'

Y/n recognized that voice but there was no way it could be what she thought was happening. 

She runs inside and finds nothing abnormal but hears another disturbing sound as if someone had been slammed into the wall. She hurries to find Youngjo and Geonhak fighting in her own room. Before, Youngjo had Geonhak under his control when they met but not this time. 

'I've had enough of this.' She overheard Youngjo say as he was doing his best to hold Geonhak down on the floor but it was very difficult. Geonhak was able to push Youngjo to the side and swiftly punched him in the gut. 

Geonhak: 'You act like I'm the dangerous one but you came here and attacked ME, if this is what you are then I will make sure someone like you isn't anywhere near y/n as long as I'm here.' 

He lands a punch to his face and has to quickly hold Youngjos arms down in time to keep him pinned. 

'You damn things are a disease, you don't have a purpose to exist and you make everything worse.' Youngjo yells in response. 

One of his arms becomes free and he reaches for Geonhaks hybrid ears and pulls hard on them causing him to cry out in sad wails of pain. 

(His ears are very sensitive, that must be worse pain than just any normal attacks.) Y/n thought as she rushed over to them. 

Y/n didn't want to see anymore of this and pulled on Geonhaks shoulder to make him get off of Youngjo. After a few attempts to get his attention he finally stood up and stepped away, pulling y/n to the other side of the room with him. 

Y/n: 'Geonhak can you go to your room?'

'What!?' He looked infuriated at her command. 

'Just go!' She yelled to get him out of the room faster, startling him in the process. 

After he left y/n stood back and waited for Youngjo to get up from the floor, Geonhak wasn't the only one completely pissed off now. 

Y/n: 'Why are you here?! More importantly, why are you here attacking him!'

Youngjo took a second to clear the blood from his lips. 

'I knew you lied to me on the phone, you weren't busy at all. You just wanted to spend time with him again and you didn't want me to even be here. He has to go.'

'He isn't going anywhere, in fact I'm keeping him.'

'What?!'

'This is my home, I choose who stays here.'

'Y/n doesn't my opinion matter at all? We were so close before he showed up.'

'No, it doesnt matter. I see what kind of person you are now, I wouldn't be with anyone that would hurt someone else that was innocent. It looks like YOU are more dangerous than my hybrid.'

—-  
Reader POV  
—-  
-🚨18+ Start-

Suddenly Youngjo forcefully kisses me and pushes me onto the bed. His hands rushed to remove my clothing but I was not in the mood at all, his actions only made me angrier but I couldn't hold him off before my pants were being pulled off. I tried to call for help but my mouth was covered by his own and he was not letting my lips free. Once my pants were removed, he whispered in my ear as quietly as possible. 

'Do you think that he will get jealous if I fuck you right here, knowing that he would hear every single sound we would make together?'

He chose his words carefully. He knew Geonhak could hear him whispering into my ear and spoke in a specific way to not seem like I was being forced into this, as he spoke he was slowly undoing his pants with his other hand. 

'He's probably sitting there in his room frustrated over what we're about to do and you're the one that sent him away. Maybe he will even get a little excited himself listening in on us. Or maybe he will want to join us but there's no way I'd let that happen.'

I couldn't make a sound yet as he slid his pants lower from his waist. 

'Make sure you sound like you really enjoy this, you can be as loud as you want.'

-🚨18+ End-

Geonhak bursts into the room nearly knocking the door off the hinges. Within seconds he grabs Youngjo by the arm and pulled him into the hallway. By the time I put my clothes back in order, Geonhak had already carried him onto the balcony. He had Youngjo leaning over the edge and held him by the shoulder to keep him from falling as he made his threats. 

Geonhak: 'I wouldn't let that happen. You should apologize before I decide to drop you from this height.' He says in response to Youngjos whispers to you earlier. 

We were only on the second floor but Geonhak acted like it would kill Youngjo, he threatened to push him over the side but saw I was watching from the window in his own room. 

He looked away and dragged Youngjo to the stairs, leaving him there before coming back inside.   
The last I saw of Youngjo was him getting further away from my building and disappearing into the distance. 

I turned away from the window, walking out of the room and met Geonhak in the living room, he was still calming down from his rage and breathing heavily. 

'He's gone for good, finally, you're all mine now.' He says to me with a serious look that lingered with anger from the recent event.


	19. Geonhak

Now that Youngjo was officially out of my life and no longer disturbing us, we had made plans to get ownership papers for Geonhak. It seemed simple enough to do. The two of us arrived at the adoption center looking and acting on our very best behavior. We were both excited but anxious at the same time, concerned if there was some way that would prevent us from doing this. 

After doing some research I discovered that this would be easy enough to do as long as I had the money and time to wait for everything to go through for the process. The woman behind the desk, helping us was very nice and careful to make me aware of all my responsibilities. 

Woman: 'I assume you know everything you need to, if you want to continue with this decision then I need you to sign these forms as good as you can.'

She hands over a clipboard of sheets for me to fill out. 

Woman: 'Remember that predator hybrids don't get too many chances to mess up so if anything happens I hope you're prepared to give him away to authorities or he will be forcefully taken from you.'

Her comment made me pause for a moment, not from uncertainty but from hearing about something so terrible. At this point he wouldn't have anything bad on his record even after attacking that man in the park and fighting Youngjo only days ago, no one would know a thing about his past actions. Youngjo could have called the authorities and gotten Geonhak out of my life for good but ever since he left we heard nothing from him. 

Geonhak sat quietly in the seat next to me as I signed everything, until I came across a certain question that I felt I shouldn't be answering on my own. 

—-  
Official Name To Be Given To The Hybrid: 

I showed him and pointed with a pen at the particular question, he leaned closer to view the sheet and took a moment to think. 

'Just Geonhak is good.' He said plainly, leaning back again. 

'Are you sure? You could have any name you want.' I stated. 

'Okay, then I want my name to be Bruce.'

(What?) 

He saw the shocked expression on my face and laughed. The woman behind the desk was only partially amused. 

'I'm only kidding. Yes, I want to be called Geonhak.'

I shake my head and move the pen towards the paper the fill out the name. 

'Fine, your name is Bruce.'

'What? No I was~' 

'Kidding.' I interrupt him and showed him his now official name on the paper. 

Geonhak

I return the forms to the woman and thank her for helping us. I could see that he was trying hard to hide his smile, occasionally turning away from me to keep it hidden, but the corner of his mouth gave it away. 

Woman: 'Alright, he will be yours as soon as we get this information in the system and you should get everything in the mail within the week. You know, most predator hybrids are not very obedient like yours is. Most of them are not cooperative when we do this but seeing him able to come in and sit down quietly was refreshing for once.'

Y/n: 'Really?'

Woman: 'Yes. Sometimes I have to go to the owners location because it would be too complicated or dangerous for them to come here. Whatever you did must have worked, maybe you can be a hybrid trainer or something.' She laughs and speaks cheerfully. 

I thank her once again for being friendly and helpful before leaving the building. 

'Well that went fine, what should we do now? Should we celebrate?' I ask him.

'I don't think we should celebrate too early, something bad might happen if we do.'

'Do you believe that? Okay, we will wait until later on. You are very careful about this though, like anything we do now will give us bad luck.' 

'You never know.' He says quietly, looking around the area. 

'Is there something wrong?' I look him in the eyes. 

I see him swallow hard, trying to look calm and unbothered but the small signs of his body language tells me everything. He almost won't look at me and his eyes keep darting around like he's looking for something specific. 

'Let's go home, I'm not feeling good right now.' He says and starts to walk toward home without me, I follow him from behind.

(Why does he have to be so difficult.)


	20. Mine

The day had arrived. Finally our official documents, that claimed Geonhak officially as mine, got delivered to us. Of course the wait made him eager and he would run to get the mail everyday to see if it had come to us yet, he was like a pet waiting for its master to come home.   
This time he found it in a small pile of envelopes and hurried to bring it to me. I originally planned to eat lunch but he interrupted me instead to open the mail. 

We held our breath as I lifted the paper from its vessel and read the text.   
.  
.  
.  
Y/n: 'Well.'

'Well?'

I leave him curious and waiting for an answer just a little longer. 

'That's it. You belong to me now.'

There is excitement on his face and he gives me a big smile. 

Geonhak: 'Finally.' 

'Okay. Now we can celebrate right? What do you want to do first?'

His brow raises and his smile turns into a small grin. 

'Oh I have plenty of ideas, but first I want a new collar.'

'I thought you didn't like to wear them though.'

'If I need to have one I want to pick my own at least.'

'That sounds like a good idea, maybe you can find one that is more comfortable.'

We leave to shop for what he wanted, today was a special day for him so anything he wanted to do was his choice and I was happy to grant his wishes regardless of the price or activity. 

We found a few local places that sold hybrid collars, leashes, and oddly enough full body harnesses. The first two locations didn't offer us much luck. Some were too small or weren't what he wanted it to look like so we kept looking for more options. At the third store he found it and brought the it over to me for my own opinion. There was no buckle and it looked just like a silver thick chain linked necklace to be honest. 

I laugh a little at his choice, making him look at me confused and a little hurt.

'Sorry, it's just that some people even put those kinds of chains on their dogs to make them look scarier so it's ironic you wanted that one.' I explain and luckily he finds it funny too. 

He tried it on and it appeared to fit well around his neck with plenty of room. 

Y/n: 'If you want it then we can get it, actually I like how it looks on you.' 

I take the chain from him and looked at the tag.   
It read 'Cuban Curb Link Chain' and it was only ten dollars. 

We purchased the chain and got it customized with his information and mine etched into it. 

'Now I can stop wearing this uncomfortable thing.' He happily removes the old collar and replaces it with the chain, passing the old one over to me and I put it away in my bag where it was likely never to be worn again. 

We returned home and Geonhak started acting strangely different, I thought nothing of the change and left my things by the entrance before going to my room to change into comfortable clothes. As I come back into the living room I stand behind the couch and find that the television has been turned on but no one is around. 

🚨 18+

Suddenly I see a split second of black pass aross my vision and feel something touch my neck. It felt like a soft belt until I heard a click and realized what it was, the old black collar that used to belong to Geonhak. I hear a voice from behind, speaking in a low quiet tone followed by a sly giggle. 

'Y/n, you might own me now, but tonight I'm going to own you.'

You turn around and he stares at you with intense eye contact as the corners of his lips raise slowly into a mischievous smirk. You can feel your body heating up just from his presence in the room. He takes a step closer in your direction until he is nearly standing over you, forcing you to look up at him. You feel intimidated now by his height and dominant position over you. His hands land on your waist, thumbs hooking into the waistline of your clothing. 

All he could think about was his feral desires, wanting to mount you and claim you as his female. His arms pulled your lower body flush against his own and held you for a moment. You could feel his hardness through his clothes, firm and eager to be let free, and that is what he wanted you to notice. 

'You smell so good right now.' He whispered in your ear before dropping to his knees in front of you, pulling your shorts and underwear down, letting them fall to your ankles. His hands explored your thighs carefully before grasping at your butt firmly, pulling you against him. He wasted no time before burrying his face into your center causing your face to become hot when he rutted his nose into you, occasionally rubbing against your clit and making your body flinch. 

The aroma was so tempting his tongue was eager to get a taste and darted out between your lower lips to explore. His tongue glides through your folds as his fingers spread you further for him to gain more access to the source of the amazing liquid. The feeling of pleasure makes your breathing heavy and legs shake, almost too weak to hold you up, you're now forced to lean over him to support you as he continues. You could hear desperate whimpers emitting from him as he lapped at your pussy making slow licks up and down your slit. 

'Y/n...' He takes in a deep breath to regain some control. 'You are so wet, and so fertile.'

His blunt animalistic way of speaking was still unfamiliar to you but turned you on, he often said exactly what he was thinking no matter how lewd it sounded. 

He never wanted to stop tasting you but he had been waiting so long to mate with you again and he couldn't wait anymore. Just the few seconds he pulled away made you want to cry in frustration from the absent feeling, your inner thighs would become soaked without him there to clean you up as your juices continued to flow down your leg. He regretfully stood up, knowing he would have to distance himself from the part of you he wanted most. 

He spoke in a raspy voice. 'Let's move to the bed, I don't want your hands and knees to hurt after tonight.'

His arm reaches behind your legs, and lifts you up to carry you away to the next room, leaving behind half of your clothing. 

'Don't be fooled, just because I'm carrying you so nicely right now doesn't mean that is how I will treat you the rest of the night.'

He brings you into the room and tosses you on the bed before swiftly removing the rest of your clothes, leaving you completely bare on the sheets. 

'Y/n, turn around, get on your hand and knees now.' You weren't expecting him to give you a command already but followed it nonetheless. 

You were now in the position he asked of you, feeling a little embarrassed by the submissive way you felt like in this position but you could see Geonhak was completely turned on by you, standing to the side of the bed. 

His pants showed and contained a very prominent bulge, now larger than before and his hand slowly stroked over it as he made eye contact with you. He knew you would feel intimidated and turned on by that small action and it worked. 

You looked back down at the sheets mentally preparing yourself for what could come next. From his view he could see the curves of your body and your entire backside on full display for him to enjoy. Your skin was smooth and he wanted to feel it against him as soon as possible. 

You heard the sound of his pants being unzipped and shirt hitting the floor, before you could look back to find him he was already on the bed behind you before you knew it. You felt his tip teasingly gliding through your folds and around your entrance. 

(Is he going to just enter me right away? Am I even prepared enough for him already?) 

You recalled the last time you two did this and how it took a little more time to adjust to his size before, but before he gave you plenty of time to get ready then, what about now?

The feeling went away and there was a slight pinch on your lower cheek from him taking a quick innocent bite of your soft plump skin before kissing the bite location and roughly kneaded at the other cheek with his hand. Then he leaned over you, his body perfectly aligned with yours and his hard member firmly pressed against the outside your entrance caused by the angle and closeness of his body that was over yours. He whispered next to your ear as if he knew what you were thinking. 

'Don't worry, you're pussy is practically dripping for me, there won't be any trouble fitting into you.'

You tried to stay quiet but each time he spoke made you more turned on letting quiet mewls escape each time. Geonhak licks the side of your neck and softly bites down on your shoulder, as he does his body directs yours lower, shoulders moving closer to the bed leaving your head and chest close to the sheets with your ass in the air. 

He realeses his bite. 'Much Better.'

The feeling of his body across your backside disappears and is replaced with the feeling of something foreign gliding through your folds again, this time more gently and different than expected. 

'Now I have a better view of your pussy when you're like this.'

You realized the foreign thing massaging over your sensitive area is his finger. It circled your clit a few times, teasing at it and sending small jolts throughout your body before moving to your folds and sliding in. It entered and caused you to moan, then pulled out again before returning, now with another finger. His fingers freely explored your soft insides a few times, the excess room and feeling of you on his fingers made him groan. 

'Oh y/n, I think you're ready.' He says, effortlessly adding a third and fourth finger making you gasp. You wondered how your body was already this prepared. 

'Mmmm you feel so warm and soft inside, perfect for my cubs.'

Another one of his animalistic thoughts escaped his lips and turned your face as red as you thought it could ever get. You could hear him begin to speak again from behind, his fingers fully sliding out leaving you empty. 

'I know you liked when I said that. You clenched so tightly around my hand and you are practically soaking the bed, to me it smells amazing.' 

(How embarrassing.) You thought. 

'I can't wait any longer.' He said from behind. 

You felt his chest across your back and his body almost fully encasing you. His heavy breaths ghosted over your shoulder. 

'Ahh!' Your head raised from the surprising feeling and it took your breath away. 

You moan in a surprised manner as he thrust his hips forward and plunged his full length into your dripping core in one rushed move before stilling himself to enjoy the feeling of being fully buried inside. He was going crazy from the feeling and let out a long moan over you as he held himself still. 

You were being fully streched to your limit, it was painful at first but soon was replaced by the intense pleasure as he waited to move. During this time he made low growls and lapped at your neck occasionally biting your earlobe harshly in the process of getting so immersed in the moment. 

He sucked hard on your neck, wanting to leave a mark for others to see. Slowly the animalistic side of him began to cloud his thoughts, he no longer wanted to wait and bucked his hips back and forth gradually quickening the pace.   
His chest pressed flush against your back the more he pounded into you, forcing you against the sheets. 

'You take me so well y/n. You were made for me.'

He was holding himself over you with one arm while the other was holding your waist tightly, his cheek pressed against your own. Your moans became louder and his sensitive ears amplified the amount of pleasure he got from hearing you. The sounds only fueled his stamina. 

'You're mine y/n. I'm going to release my cum into you and you will have my cubs.' He said it loud wanting you to hear it over the sounds of skin colliding and your mewls of pleasure. He spoke right into your ear sending waves of heat straight to your core making you wetter. He knew it was so easy to get a reaction from you, even causing you to tighten around him again, increasing the pleasure. 

He raises himself to his knees and holds your hips tightly as he slammed into you from behind, rocking your body forward and back. The new position let him hit the right spot, making you moan louder than ever, eyes shut tightly and mouth left agape. He thrust himself against that spot repeatedly, causing your orgasm to build. 

He thrusted deeper into your entrance and let out heady moans as his member swelled to a considerable amount. His girth streched your hole to its limits, you wondered how much more you could take before being torn apart. You could feel every inch of him sliding forcefully against your walls, moving deeper each time until your body was tightly holding him deep inside and his movements became sloppy. 

One of his hands reached around and began playing with your clit, adding to the fire you felt then sending you over the edge. Your breath hitched and you released yourself around him, walls clenching and sending him into his own euphoria. 

He held your hips firmly against his own, releasing his heat into your body. Your insides milked him for all he could give, his cum shooting into you and filling you up completely while there was plenty of it to spill out and down your legs. 

His hips stilled, making sure you got every bit of his cum and more. Geonhak let out one last groan almost like a deep purr, he didn't remove himself and you both fell on your sides onto the bed. 

Once he regained control of himself his hand moved downward and his fingers ran lightly across your now very sensitive area, collecting a little of his cum on his fingers as he felt around the area you two still were connected at. 

'Ah I want to stay like this.' He says. 

He didn't seem tired but you were exhausted and fighting off sleep but the soft motions of his hand massaging over your skin made you want to stay conscious. His breathing calmed and so did yours, eventually sleep took you.


	21. Sick of You

The next morning I was only barely awake, Geonhaks chest was still held against my back since last night. His body was warm and his breathing was calm while his arm rested softly over the top of my thigh and his other arm rested under his head, his hair was a mess. I hoped to stay like that a little longer, remaining motionless and comfortable but a little cold on the rest of my body. 

After we collapsed on the bed last night we both slept in that position on our sides, unfortunately still over the covers. Desperately wanting to get under a blanket, I tried to move but was stopped by an odd, and sort of sore feeling between my legs. I look down to find that Geonhak was still inside. It was then that I realized he needed to be woken up if there was any chance to lay in my bed comfortably. I did my best to reach around for him and lightly shook his arm, he began to make quiet purring sounds from his throat, his tail started to sway in the air. 

'Are you awake?'

No answer. His tail lands near my hand, practically begging me to touch it, the fur on his tail is so soft and the hairs lightly glided across my skin. 

'Mmm y/n, what are you doing.' He whines still half asleep. 

I stroke his tail with a little more pressure, making him whine even louder in a more aroused tone. Geonhaks brows furrow and lips form into a a frown. 

'Y/n let me sleep.' He whines again, opening his eyes slowly toward me. 

'Does that feel bad?' I ask. 

He speaks in a sleepy voice.   
'Only a little, I wouldn't say that's the word to explain how it make me feel.'

'Oh? Well I'm not feeling so good myself.' 

I clear my throat for his attention and he raises his head wondering why I said that. He soon figured out what I was referring to and laughed a little, thinking it wasn't a big deal. 

'Is that all? You're keeping me so warm though.' 

I twisted back as best I could to look at him with a brow raised and an unamused look. It was too early for him to mess with me. 

'Okay okay, fine.' He says. 

Finally he removed himself leaving an empty space. I just wanted to get under the covers and lay down with soft blankets over my skin, Geonhak joined me and wrapped his arm around my torso, his warm hand rubbing across my stomach. We slept a little longer until later in the day after that. 

I woke up very hungry, it had been too long since I last ate and even longer after sleeping in, I felt like I could eat so many things at once. 

(If I'm this hungry I wonder how hungry Geonhak will be when he wakes up.)

I made my way to the kitchen and changed into my pajamas that were left in the living room from last night. It had been a while since we ate something that we both really liked and this time I was going to make it, a lot of it. 

(Maybe when I finish this he will be awake and we could eat together.) I wondered. 

My mind was occupied by joyful thoughts as I waited to finish the best meal of the day and I was especially excited to eat it too. 

In the distance the sound of a door handle clicked and Geonhak stumbled sleepily down the hallway. He found me and came into the room, still looking tired. 

Y/n: 'You slept longer than I did but you look as if you hardly got to sleep at all. I thought you had more energy that this.' 

'I do but this time I feel more exhausted than normal.'

Y/n: 'You have been sleeping a lot lately, do you feel sick?' 

'No. I really am just tired and hungry so when is the food going to be done y/n?'

'It's almost finished actually.'

'Okay.' He yawns and streches as he walks out the door and sits down on the couch in the living room.

'Y/n! What do you want to watch?' He yells from the other room after the television was turned on. 

'I don't know just pick something.' I yell back. 

After making our plates and putting the left over food in containers I bring everything to the coffee table for us to eat and watch tv, it was my favorite way to spend most of my time.   
The rest of our day was of nothing more than lazy activities and separating ourselves from the world outside the apartment. 

\-----

For the next few days I would come home from work to find Geonhak acting differently. The first two days he would sleep and not get out of his own bed even to see me. Then he began to get sick and never had an appetite, every symptom seemed like a normal illness but nothing I gave to him would work. 

Until now, he was taking his heat medicine as he was supposed to whenever he felt the need to take them and only the required amount so he might just be sick, but with his recent disinterest in doing anything at all he didn't even take those after some time. 

Right now he needed to take the medicine but just couldn't do it, causing a mixture of symptoms from his heat to be included on top of the other problems. 

He stood in the hallway by his room, hand covering his face as his body sways weakly while his other hand is placed against the wall to hold him steady. 

'Geonhak do I need to call a doctor?' I say as I begin to get worried for him.

He doesn't say anything. 

I walk closer to him and he growls louder at each forward step I take. Before my hand could reach his shoulder he lashes out. 

'Go away!' He yells and his hand comes toward me until it makes contact with intense force, pushing me to the floor and sending me further from him. My hands roughly hit the carpet as I try to land safely, he only glances at me with no remorse before walking into his room and shutting the door. 

3rd POV  
——-  
He didn't want anyone in his space and although she was only helping, he wasn't in control of his thoughts and often growled at her if she came too close. With the last of his sanity he shut himself in his room to get himself away from her. At this time he wanted nothing to do with her. He didn't want to be around her. He despised the presence of her. 

Enough time passed and y/n found the courage to open his door to see what happened. He needed her help and couldn't do anything but lie down. 

He laid flat on his bed in only a pair of shorts and a cool wet rag on his forehead, his temperature spiked later that day. In time, he needed to use cool rags all over his body to be kept at a safe temperature. 

She began to worry after he was too delirious to speak coherently, his body was too hot and becoming weaker. Y/n made an emergency call for a doctor to show up and luckily she found one to come to them immediately. 

Doctor: 'This is not good, you will need to keep a close eye on him at All times until he gets better... if he does.' He mumbles the last words under his breath. 

Y/n: 'Is there something he can take? What should I do? Is this normal? Where should I take him?' Her thoughts and words were frantic and rushed. 

Doctor: 'You shouldn't move him and make sure he is given plenty of water, change the rags and check him often, there is nothing we can give him at this point. You can only wait.'

(Wait for what, death???) She couldn't believe what he was saying. Not even doctors seemed to care about hybrids even if they were their own patients.

Once the doctor gave her all the information he left the building. She hurried back to Geonhak and did as she was told, doing her best to make him comfortable. He was covered in sweat and looked frustrated. After cooling him again she had a few moments to think.

(What caused this? Maybe it was just a normal thing or maybe this was because of me somehow, is there really nothing I could do about this?)

She had been on her knees leaning over the edge of his bed, resting her head on her arms, face down and quiet, hoping the silence might help him. He just laid there on his back trying to get past the terrible symptoms and terrible feeling all over his body. Her close proximity made him angry and territorial of his room but he ws too weak to act on his anger to get her away. 

As the night became late, she sat up, not resting on anything to keep herself awake to stay alert of any changes. Y/n wasn't sure if he had even fallen asleep yet because he hadn't moved or made a sound, it scared her and at times she checked him for signs of life. 

Hours went by, in the early morning her head began to droop and sway but she couldn't fall asleep if she were sitting up. Minutes passed by slower and she got used to the routine, soak the towels in cool water, help him drink something, wait. Her hand covered his forhead to check for any improvement but he was still too hot. She replaced the towel where it belonged and~  
——-

Y/n fell asleep, her energy was spent. When she wakes up she would feel the regret of being careless to let herself fall asleep, Geonhak was hers to take care of and she could at least go one night without sleep for him. 

She woke up to the feeling of a hand resting on top of her head. When she looked up she saw it was his hand resting heavily over her. His head was turned just enough to look toward her direction where she fell asleep on the side of his bed. They looked at each other, he was still too weak to do anything more than touch her, neither of them spoke. 

Y/n remembered that she was neglecting to take care of him now that she was awake and hurried to change the towels once again then returned and held his hand between her own. 

'Do you feel better now?' She asked. 

'I feel better after seeing that you finally let yourself fall sleep.' He says quietly to her. 

y/n: 'Did you sleep last night?'

'Only a little, I was so tired but felt too sick.'

She was relieved to see he was being himself again and actually looking better too.

It took a while for Geonhak to get back his full strength and feeling like normal again. He wasn't fully recovered but still seemed to get better each day. Y/n stayed home from work for only a few days to make sure he would be fine alone. 

Tonight they were enjoying a bath together.   
y/n sat in front of him between his strong legs and he got a good opportunity to play with her hair as they talked. 

y/n: 'Do you need me to stay home tomorrow? Today is my last day to stay with you.' 

'Go to work, it will be okay.' He says smiling as his fingers brushed through her wet hair. 

He enjoyed the smell of shampoo throughout the bathroom and how peaceful the mood was. She was leaning back against him and felt happy that they could do things like this. Life was just fine even with someone else in it. Everything is better now with Geonhak. All the problems they had became solved in the end and now they had nothing to worry about. 

Neither of them knew this was the last night they could be together in peace. Their world was unforgiving to his kind. For her it was just as cruel when the bad guy sees no difference between human and hybrid. Their enemy has been waiting carefully for the prey to let its guard down.


	22. Taken From You

3rd POV  
\-----  
The living room window was destroyed sending shattered glass to the carpet and waking the two from their sleep. Geonhak was the first one to act, rushing from the bed to the bedroom door while y/n was just coming to terms with what was happening as she was half awake. 

He could hear everything so clearly and was quickly aware of the intruders, whoever was breaking into their home had a familiar smell. One of them was a human and the other was another Lion hybrid, one they've met before. 

Geonhak didn't know if he should stay in the room and protect them both at the door or if he should go into the open living room to keep any trouble farthest from her as possible even if it were more dangerous for him. 

Y/n rubs her eyes.   
'What's happening? What was that?'

Another loud crash echoes through the apartment, causing her to jump. He could feel the panic growing in her and couldn't wait any longer, he opened the door and walked into the hallway. After he shut the door his hand crushed the handle, jamming it and making it difficult to open. 

He could successfully stop her from following him but if there was another strong hybrid here it would be pointless to barricade the entrance to keep them out. 

Geonhak was not fully recovered from being sick only days before but this was his only choice. She heard a loud roar from outside her room but it didn't sound familiar, it wasn't from Geonhak. 

The room was dark, barely lit by the moonlight from the window, but not too dark for the hybrids to see. The other enemy was just a man wearing all black clothing, clearly he was the one in charge. 

Geonhak hurried to make the first attack, lashing out at the other hybrid and cutting into the side of his face. Unfortunately his genes didn't provide him with animal like claws but the enemy was equipped with sharp claws of his own and was capable of using them. 

The other hybrid lunged toward him, claws cutting deep into Geonhaks shoulder and extended halfway down his arm, blood began to emerge from the cuts, Geonhak only narrowly avoided the full hit that would have done more damage to the rest of his body. 

'I told you we're not here to kill him now do what your told and knock him out!' The human in dark clothing shouted. 

Y/n heard the words from the next room very clearly and tried to frantically open the door, quickly becoming frustrated that it wouldn't budge. 

The hybrid beast punched Geonhak in the stomach and grabbed him, throwing him onto the glass coffee table causing it to break into pieces. Geonhak hit his head on the wood frame of the table and nearly lost consciousness, the enemy was bigger and stronger than him and clearly trained to fight. 

Y/n finally escaped and ran into the living room to see Geonhak laid out through the table and his arm almost completely covered in red. She could only stand there in shock as the man in black points a gun at her. 

'So the master finally appears. If you stop resisting and come with us we can leave her alone.' The man says. 

Geonhak saw the gun aimed at the girl and lost all rationality, there was no benefit in making deals with the enemy, they couldn't be trusted. He wanted to tear the man apart for threatening to shoot her. Before being able to attack him, Geonhak was intercepted by the hybrid and slammed against the wall, the Lions hand clasped around his throat and Geonhak desperately tried to pry himself free. 

Everything happened too fast for y/n, she could only see him gasping for air as the man pulls out a syringe from his pocket and used it on him. 

He quickly began to lose consciousness, seeing y/n trying to pull the man away but she became subdued, her hands forced behind her back and her mouth covered by a cloth. 

'Both of them will be worth some cash, especially this rare hybrid. He's too weak to work for us but he is pretty enough for someone to buy. He better not get scars from tonight, I need him to be of good value.' Those were the last words she heard before everything went dark.   
—-  
—-  
—-

'Wake up!' 

She felt a kick to her side. Her eyes opened and looked straight up at a bright light hanging from the high ceiling. The building looked like a large warehouse, it was empty except for a tarp covering something and the few people surrounding her. She laid on her back and felt her hands were tied behind her, the concrete floor felt so cold on her skin. She only had on a tshirt and shorts when everything happened that night and now she was here, nearly shivering because of it. She laid on the floor in an unknown location and Geonhak wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

'She's awake, looks like we get to check this one out first.'

'What do we plan to do with this one? Are we planning to keep her or sell her?'

'You know how it is, we only keep the owners that are too ugly to sell. Look at her, obviously she won't have any trouble on the black market.'

Y/n had closed her eyes and listened to the men talk. Maybe if she had a little more time to wake up she could get out of there and run away, but if she did how would Geonhak get out. Where was he? Where was she?

A large metal door opened in the distance and all of the men turned and looked as a woman walked in, coming closer to y/n. 

'Nice to see you again dear.'

Y/n thought she recognized the voice but was unsure. She looked up and saw it was the blond woman that sold her medicine for Geonhak. 

'What are you doing here!?' Y/n questioned, unable to hide anger in her voice. 

'Honey, I'm the one in charge here. Now wouldn't you like to know about why YOU are in this place? I'm sure you have questions and personally this is one of my favorite parts, I'll keep it short I promise but it doesn't look like you're in a rush anyway.' She laughs and so do the men around her. 

She continues to speak. 'So did your pet take his medicine like a good boy? Looks like he isn't feeling sick anymore either.'

Y/n couldn't believe what she was hearing, she sat up on her knees and looked the woman in the eyes.

'What do you mean? How do you know about that?'

She grins. 'Well clearly it was because the stuff I gave you contained a little something that slowly makes him weaker. The more he takes just keeps adding more doses and eventually his body will break down. If we wait a few more days after the incident then we get to kidnap the hybrids so easily with little resistance. I felt like getting myself a rare breed lately and made that post online to get what I was looking for. Lucky for me, you appeared in my messages and even brought your hybrid right to me when we met up, this was all your fault.'

Y/n begins to look distraught, the womans whole demeanor changed to something more sinister. 

'That's what I like to see, the hopeless look in people eyes when they realize their mistakes and what will happen to them. You stupid girl, you don't even deserve to own a hybrid, especially one as nice as him, if you can't even afford what he needs. Don't worry, he will be better off here with me. I can make good use of him.' 

An angry groan echoed through the warehouse and something slammed against thick metal. 

'Shut Up!' It was Geonhaks voice. 

'So he's awake finally.' She walked to the large object under a tarp and removed the cover, he was not bound but in a cage with thick bars to keep him contained.

'Did you enjoy your nap?' She says to him. 

He became angrier at her words and growled, baring his teeth and staring her down. His fists slammed against the bars again making a large banging sound. 

'Oh you're so handsome. If you didn't want to kill me right now I would invite you to my room for a night, I hear the big cats are very rough and skilled at sex because of their... size and stamina.'

She turns back and looks at y/n. 

'I'm sure you would know about that, right dear?'

Y/ns face turns red, embarrassed that they were even talking about this right now, it was even worse with four strange men surrounding her as she was setting on the floor. Y/n didn't have the courage, or want, to even reply. 

The woman burst into laughter after seeing   
y/ns face turning red and taunts her.

'I'll take that as a yes. Oh sweetie you are so cute, I think I could have a little fun messing with you two before getting you appraised and sold off. It has been so boring lately I need a little entertainment.'

She yawns. 

'It's already too late for me so I will have to come back later, enjoy your night here.' She waves and walks toward the door then gives the men more orders before leaving. 

'Chain her up to that pole over there, I don't care how just make sure she can't get out.'

The heavy door closes and the men force y/n to her feet, walking her to a short pole stuck into the cement floor. They push her down and hold her against the floor while someone went to grab something. 

'So what are we using this time?' One man asked too eagerly as he held y/n down. 

'Hmm. I think...' The man stood there looking into a box by the wall. 

'Let's use this.' He held something up in his hands after making his choice and walked over to y/n, Geonhak could only sit and watch. 

The man encloses her neck in a metal collar, it fit tightly around her and it was cold against her neck. The collar connected to a thick chain that now was wrapped around the pole and locked to one of its handles, preventing the chain from detaching. 

Next her wrists were held together and metal like bracelets, that were attached,were forced around her wrists. They seemed like a matching set with the collar.   
Finally they released their hold on her and stood up. Y/n was left lying there attached to the chain and both wrists stuck together, she didn't move and waited for the men to go. 

ZZzzzzt 

A buzzing noise can be heard before y/n jumps from surprise and pain. The items placed on her sent small shocks through her body. 

'Well looks like this still works, does anyone else want to try?'

Geonhak is clutching the bars of his cage, absolutely furious. He tries to make any attempt to get out but was unable to do anything. The man with the controls turns to Geonhak. 

'Did YOU want to try it?' He waves the controller in front of him but he doesn't reply to the man, he can only watch y/n writhe in pain, a tear forming at the corner of his eye from the scene. 

'Look I made him cry. Do you guys think I should turn it off now?'

'I want to see how she handles the highest level.' Another man answers and the other turns up the dial causing y/n to scream louder and cry in pain as her hands reach toward her throat to pry the collar off but only causing more pain to her hands. 

The man holding the dial forgets that he is standing too close to the cage and Geonhak grabs the back of the mans shirt, pulling his back against the bars with intense strength, wanting to cause as much damage as possible. 

His hand tears into the back of the mans clothes and he holds on tightly, keeping him held against the cage. His other arm reached between the bars and placed his hand over the mans throat. His nails slowly dug into the skin drawing blood as Geonhak threatened to kill him if he didn't hand over the remote. 

The man quickly offers it but Geonhak didn't stop cutting into the neck even with the controller in his possession. He wanted to do it, he wanted to kill them all after what they did and right now he had the chance, but doing it in front of her would make him feel disgusted in himself to allow y/n to see him become a murderer. 

He forced himself to let go, hurried to turn off the remote and completely tore it to pieces once it was off. 

Reader POV  
——-  
Finally the pain stopped.   
My body was weak againt the ice cold cement.   
I could only hear voices.   
I just wanted to sleep now.   
I just wanted to fall asleep and forget this nightmare.   
Footsteps seemed to disappear into the distance.   
The many voices became more distant, all but one. 

'Y/n! Wake up!'


	23. Help Her

The world becomes light again, her eyes open after some time of sleeping on the ground. Her body feels like normal again except for the hard metal held against her neck and wrists. She sits up and looks over to the cage, Geonhak was asleep, it must have been late at night for him to be sleeping that easily. He didn't want to sleep but couldn't stay up for long after what they've been through. 

Y/n coughed, her throat felt dry and she was so hungry. She heard crickets outside the walls, that was the only sound, it was clear they were taken outside the city but that is the only thing she could figure out. 

She tried pulling on her chain, knowing she wasn't strong enough to do anything effective but still made an attempt. If only she could reach Geonhak he could help her with the chain but when she streched her arms far enough she couldn't even reach his small prison. 

'So you're already up, girl? How disappointing, I was hoping to... surprise you.' A malicious voice comes from the edge of the room. 

The man Geonhak attacked earlier walks directly toward y/n with a look of bad intent. The cuts he gave him streched across the mans neck and up to his chin. Something is hanging from his belt, a small black whip. 

She spots it right away and moves in the opposite direction from him in fear, getting as close to Geonhak as she could to feel any comfort. 

'Oh you saw it huh? Don't worry I didn't bring this for you.' He tells y/n then looks at the hybrid. 

She began to panic, he was going to hurt Geonhak. The man holds the whip in his hand and it collides with the cage making a loud sharp noise, waking the hybrid. 

'Wake up cat!' He swings at the cage again. 

'Come on I want to piss you off, wake up!' 

He treats Geonhak like a Lion that can only be entertaining when angered and threatened. 

'Heh, good. Now you get to see everything I'm about to do.' He drops the whip and strides toward y/n, pulls her by the hair and forces her to the floor on her back. 

-🚨Triggering Content Warning. Start-

'I can't get my revenge on someone strong like you but seeing the look on your face while I fuck your girl will be more satisfying, I'll make sure you get a good view.'

The man holds her cuffed wrists above her head as his other hand slowly creeps under her shirt, sliding it up and exposing her body at every inch. Her shirt was pulled upward and only stopped until it was rolled up above her now bare chest. 

'Stop!' Y/n shouts and struggles to get free, tears forming in her eyes. 

The man sends a hard slap across her face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. If only Geonhak could escape that man would be torn into pieces by now. 

'I have been thinking about this for hours, I'm getting excited again now that I have a chance to do this.' He says, leaning closer to her ear as he does, she grits her teeth. 

He moves donward and places his tongue on her stomach and glides his tongue up in the direction of her chest. Geonhak is going insane, and manages to rock the cage on its side, it landed only a little closer to them. He tries to reach her but can just barely get close enough even when y/n extends her arm toward his reach but but her arm was pulled back away. 

'Did you want a closer look? You should have just asked.' He teases, making Geonhak slam his fist into the ground in anger and frustration. 

'Dammit!' Geonhak yells. 

'Ah lets just get to the good part already.' The man says as he grabs the waistline of her pants and pulls them off instantly. 

In a hurry, he moves to undo his own pants exposing his hard member, and bringing it closer to y/n, she struggles and moves aggressively but can't get away. 

He comes closer and closer before~

'What are you doing.' The voice comes from the distance, it was the same guy that broke into their house and kidnapped them, the man in black clothing. 

'Come on, we might be the bad guys but we're not monsters, you should know by now you low class thugs don't get to touch the merchandise without permission. Now get out of here and take care of yourself before you get fired.' The man in black spoke calmly as if y/n weren't just about to be raped. 

He gets off y/n and she heaves a deep sigh of relief, hurrying to cover herself, her body still quivering from the anxiety. Geonhak could sense how terrible she felt and it made him physically sick to his stomach, he felt regret that he couldn't do anything. 

-🚨End-

The man came up to them, hands in his pockets, and looked at the scene. 

'So this was the loud crash I heard, you knocked this whole thing over.' He lightly kicks the cage once before looking at y/n. 

'It's unfortunate you had to be here don't you think? You should have saved yourself instead of being put in the same situation. I have enough sanity that I would have just left you home if you didn't get in the way, but now that you're here you have to deal with the woman in charge and her low IQ criminals.' 

Y/n doesn't look at him, she can't organize her thoughts at the moment and was barely able to care about his words. 

'Well you two must be hungry, the appraiser will arrive soon and I at least need you to not be starving.'

He leaves and returns with small packaged food, throwing it to them. Y/n had no appetite, she didn't want to eat regardless of her intense hunger, Geonhak felt the same. The man clicks his tongue in dissatisfaction and annoyance.

'Whatever, you'll want to eat eventually. After a day or two you will be begging for food and I hope that you will catch me in a generous mood.' 

His phone rings and he finally leaves them for a few minutes. The room is quiet with only the sounds of birds chirping outside in the distance. 

'Y/n?' Geonhak speaks quietly, concern in his voice. 

She only looks down at the floor then lays down on her side facing away from him. She felt mentally and physically exhausted so early in the day. 

She only got to nap for a short time before an older man in a white lab coat came through the door accompanied by the man in black. He brought a small bag and set it down. 

'Excuse me, could I examine you? It will be quick I promise.' He spoke sweetly to her like a grandparent would talk to a child but her capacity for trust was just about diminished. 

'I just need you to stand for me please.' He holds his and out to her and helps y/n to her feet. 

Geonhak watches in silence, observing him closely for any suspicious actions. The appraiser speaks again. 

'I'll need you to remove these cuffs if I can examine her properly.' With those words alone she began to like this man. 

He was so gentle and carefull with y/n. Her wrists were now free and he took them in his grasp, looking at her closely. 

'Your skin is very healthy and soft, your hair is too.' He mostly focused on her appearance more than checking her health, eventually he started to speak more oddly about her features as if he was supposed to look for specific things.

'Hmm. I see full cheeks, a little extra weight but not anything that could ruin the value, wide hips and a few curves, that should add to the price.' He seemed to be mumbling to hemself now. 

Once finished he talks to the man in black.   
'These types normally sell for a very good amount. If you do an auction instead, you should get more than enough money.'

Next he looks at Geonhak through the cage and it took no time before he said his opinion again. 

'He seems to look better than most but certainly not the most muscular I've seen.   
If you keep him for breeding you might not get as many offers compared to other hybrids. There are plenty of rich people that would be interested in him though so I suggest the auction for him as well.' He says after making a fast examination. 

'Perfect I can save some cash and ship them both to the same location then, there should be an auction coming very soon.' The man in black says and they both leave to make their plans.


	24. The Price

They were locked up in small cages before being carried to the back of a large vehicle. There were many containers and boxes also being taken but they were the only two people to be put into the truck. They were placed behind a stack of boxes to be hidden and tied to the bars of their cage with cloth over their mouth to keep them quiet. The only positive thing was that they were next to each other and were able to see each other, it was the closest distance they have been for so long since they were taken. 

The truck rocked back and forth, the only thing they could do was look at each other for the entire ride, unable to communicate but finding comfort in the close proximity of each other. 

Y/n now remembered what Geonhak had told her a long time ago when they first met. She recalled how he mentioned his escape as he and other hybrids were being transported to a new location. She now knew how he must have felt before, being bound and put into a small cage then sent away to some stranger in charge of their future. 

This time Geonhak just sat there not attempting to do anything as if he had given up any hope to break free. The thought filled her with distress and fear of what was to come for them once they were delivered to the next place.   
——-

The large door opened and the muffled sounds of men became more clear after each box was removed and gradually uncovered them. The ride felt like it only lasted a few hours but it could have been any amount of time without a way to keep track. 

'Ah there they are, looks like they made it just fine. These two are supposed to be in the next auction so take them to room three.'

Reader POV  
——-  
We stayed silent and observed the surroundings as they carried us into a large building and down a tunnel of many doorways, the workers did not bother to even look at us the entire time. Apparently 'room three' was just a small, dark room filled with other living things to be sold off. 

There was only one lamp in the room leaving it dimly lit, just enough to see a few small animals and two other hybrids contained on the other side of the room looking broken and tired. The room was nearly full making us set closer to the front of the room by the door. 

Before the workers left they pulled out syringes and used them on us, if only I knew about it maybe I could have tried to resist if even to make their job more difficult. Our mouths were uncovered as they used knives to cut us free from all of our bindings, we might be able to move in our cages now but my body started feeling numb and weak. 

My consciousness stayed in tact but all I could do was lie down against the cold metal flooring of my container. Geonhak took longer than I did before doing the same and collapsed too, once we were fully incapacitated the men walked out and shut the door. 

(This must be how they have the other living creatures so quiet and under control.)

'Y/n. Can you still speak?'

'I..... can.' I did my best to respond clearly to him, my voice was only a whisper but I knew he would be able to hear me easily. My body was too numb to move and I was not able to see him but could tell by his voice that he was facing me when he spoke. 

'I'm sorry.' Was all he said. 

'Will we be able to get away from here?' I desperately asked him. 

He didn't answer. 

'Geonhak?'

No answer. He did not say anything to me after my question. I could only stare at the lamp and wait for anything to happen next. I soon fell asleep. 

The door swiftly opened and hit the wall with force, making a loud noise to wake us and the other sleeping hybrids in the room. 

'Wake up it's time to eat your food.' Someone said in a gruff voice. 

Light shown into the room from the bright hallway on the other side of the door and two men walked in carrying bowls. One was placed in each of our cages but the stuff they called food was unrecognizable, it was like mush or thick porridge. 

(They could have done anything to the food and I can go another day without eating if I need to but I will Not be eating this.)

I chose to deny the terrifying stuff sitting in front of me. My body felt normal again and I sat up but still feeling dizzy. 

After looking around I noticed the two other hybrids were willingly eating from the bowls while Geonhak remained sleeping on the floor. 

'Hey! What do you think you're doing!' 

One of the men puts his arm between the bars and forces my face down toward the bowl, I am able to resist just enough to keep my face out of the foul smelling food but not without using all my strength. Luckily he loses interest and stands up, his partner complaining over his actions. 

'She doesn't need to eat the food if she doesn't want to, we can keep her under control even if she doesn't eat the product anyway. You can just use the syringe on that sleeping one in this case, he's the one who has strength we need to worry about.' He says pointing a finger at Geonhak. 

(Product? I knew it wasn't just food to eat, they put something in it for "control" as they called it.)

'All of you come this way, it's time to clean you up for the auction.'

Everyone acts as if they're in a trance and willingly follow the strangers through the halls and into a room lined with tiled walls and flooring with a few drains in the floor. It looks like a large communal shower room but there were no faucets or shower heads. 

Seconds later we were joined by five more people now making nine captives in total, they must have come from a different room made for holding living things. Only one of the five new victims was a human while I was the only female prisoner in the room.

'Okay everyone strip and line up by the wall.' The man in charge says as his underlings are grabbing hoses, already dripping with water from its previous use. 

Few of us resisted and began to remove every bit of their clothing, some were as uncertain as I was and looked around the room, following the orders reluctantly and slowly removing my clothing. 

We lined up by the wall, keeping our gazes low and to ourselves while covering ourself as much as we could but the other people didn't care where they looked whether it made us uncomfortable or not, clearly they did this job enough times before and didn't care about privacy. Geonhak stood to my left, looking at the floor expressionless and tail hanging low. 

'You're all getting cleaned up today for your possible buyers. If you resist the cleansing there will be consequences. With the situation you're in I suggest you don't make us use the water for punishment, some of us take pleasure in torture when we get the opportunity, and this is your only chance to drink before the auction.' The words were yelled for all of us to hear as the people with hoses lined up before each of us. 

The hose sprayed out very cold water over our heads, the force of the water was almost numbing on the skin after a minute. I could feel eyes on me, the other men, both human and hybrid, kept looking my way and Geonhak didn't react or even notice. 

(What was in that syringe they just used on him? This wasn't like him at all.)

I felt humiliated at first but I am more concerned about what will happen to me and Geonhak when the auction begins. 

Afterwards I was dressed and taken into a small room where a woman waited for me. There was a vanity and a set of clothes placed to the side, the clothing looked nicer than anything I was used to wearing even though it was a simple dress.

The woman sat me down at the vanity and did my makeup. She said nothing and made no attempt to speak to me, if I were in her position I wouldn't be trying to make friends with people that will soon be gone either. 

Each of us 'items' were placed behind the large curtains of the stage, waiting for our turn to be sold off and disappear in the end. I had no idea where Geonhak was until I heard the auctioneer make the next announcement over the speakers, doing his job at talking up the value of the objects on stage as the crowd clapped in unison. 

'You almost never get a gem like this people. Today we have ourselves something special, half man and half Lion, his beautiful features are something I myself rarely see too often and you might never see another one like him. Let's start the bidding.'

I waited in the back, anxiously listening to the bids rise until it came to an end. I only knew there was no way for me to stop this anymore as things were unfolding out of my control. 

SOLD!


	25. Escape Room

It was eventually my turn. I was wheeled out onto the stage and blinded by the bright lights that shined down on me. 

'Now ladies and gentlemen I know the number of live items has been short lately but tonight we have a woman. That's right, a human woman to keep as you please. We don't get to see too many of these on stage so lets start the bidding, I can see everyone is getting excited here.'

I sat there on my knees and looked at the floor of my cage. Each time I glanced at the crowd it made me more terrified, the audience was shrouded in darkness to hide their identities and I had no idea what would happen to my life after this moment and was left unsure of what happened to Geonhak before me.

(Will I ever see him again?) Tears formed beneath my lashes and one ran down my cheek. My moment of sadness was interrupted by the auctioneer. 

'And that concludes todays auction. I'd like to thank everyone here today for purchasing every item we had to offer this time around.'

The man bows and walks off stage as the large curtains begin to close as I'm taken away to a strange room. I sat there by myself, tied to a chair. The door opens and a man walks in, stopping in front of me and leaning down to get a closer look and I glared back at him. He looked around my age and was handsome but regardless of how he looks I have no interest in someone that takes part in illegal activities like this. 

'Would you like to go home?' He says to me. 

(Go home? Am I really going to be set free?)

He waits and takes pleasure in seeing my reaction before talking again. 

'Oh did you think I meant your home? Sorry but I had somewhere else in mind. I have big plans for you girl.'

'You're just going to make me a slave right? Why else would you buy me.'

'Slave? No. not exactly, as long as you cooperate we won't have a problem with treating you properly. Depending on what you consider a good deal you might not have a problem with your role at all. It's time I move on to the next room now, I will see you in a few days.'

He exits, leaving me to wait for only a few minutes before being taken to a vehicle and was placed in the back to sit freely as if I were just casually riding in my own car. There was a driver in the front and a guard in the back with me, I was so exhausted I took the advantage of the roomy back seat and laid down to fall asleep. 

After days of traveling in secret and several transfers from one vehicle to another, I arrived at a mountainous landscape that seemed void of civilization and only full of trees. The scenery would be calming to most but only worried me. 

(What plans do they have for me in a discreet location like this?) 

We pulled into the driveway of a large and expensive looking house and I was greeted by a housekeeper. She walked me down the hallway until we reached a door. 

'This is where you will stay from now on.'   
The woman said bluntly and pushed me into the room, closing the door quickly behind me.

\---  
3rd POV  
\---  
Y/n looked around the room, the walls were covered in dark red elegant patterns that complimented the dark wood flooring. Even the furniture was a nice color of red, making the entire room appear expensive and fancy. There was only one small window, the glass was frosted and made the outside unclear but still illuminated the room with sunlight. 

A bathroom was even included in her suite, it was clear this room was made to keep her here with no need to leave. She was finally left alone in the quiet room but the first thing on her mind was a way to escape and find Geonhak. Running to the window and unlocking it, she pushed it outward. 

It opened without resistance and wide enough to show the landscape of the outside world. One obstacle was in her way, the exterior of the window was encased by a frame of bars. Her hands pushed on them but they stayed firmly in place, she knew that her only chance of a way out was through the door she entered from.

She didn't think she would get out so easily but still ran to the door and attempted to turn the handle. As she expected, it was locked and she finally gave up, landing onto the soft covers of the bed and resting the back of her hand over her forehead in exasperation. 

(Where is he right now? Is he being treated the same way I am? I think I'll go crazy if I never see him anymore.) She thinks and begins to cry to herself. 

Y/n was woken up by the sound of people talking in the hallway, their words were faint but still understandable and clear enough to realize it was the owner of the home talking to someone. Her ear is pressed closely to the door to listen. 

——-  
Reader POV  
——-  
'You're telling me that my other item didn't arrive and escaped before getting here?'  
He sounded angry but calm. 

'Yes sir. It got away but it only happened a few hours ago and we are already searching for it.'

'Don't be foolish, there are so many acres of forested land out there. Even if you found him you will have difficulty getting enough men to his location in time before the first men are killed and for the hybrid to disappear again.'

'Sorry sir. What are your orders?'

The man sighs in frustration before answering. 

'We will have to wait a few days to continue the search and capture the hybrid. Unfortunately if this takes too long I will be forced to substitute a different hybrid type for the girl if the Lion hybrid runs away. If we have to use a different hybrid then the value of the offspring won't be as significant. Damn.'

(Lion hybrid! Could he be talking about Geonhak?! The chances are likely since it sounds like he was supposed to be recently purchased too... wait, did he just say offspring?! Am I just here for his profit to make and sell off more hybrids?! If that escaped hybrid really was Geonhak I hope I will be able to escape and see him on the outside, it sounds like I have only a few days. Geonhak please hurry.) 

Two days went by quietly, the staff brought in every meal for me and made sure I was cared for and healthy. I waited and observed their movement, occasionally stealing a peek outside the door without appearing suspicious. I attempted to be friendly with the staff for any chance of their assistance but they only remained silent and left quickly, leaving me to be left on my own. 

Tonight I will be free, my only knowledge of this place is the way from this room to the exit and that is all that is needed, I made my plans for tonights escape.


	26. Tiger

I look around my room for anything that will be useful in case I had to defend myself or get past anyone in my way but my options were slim. The only choice was to bring a pillow from my bed and wait for my door to be unlocked. 

click

As soon as the housekeeper opened the door and walked into the room to place my food on the table I was gone. I ran out the door and hurried down the hallway. Following the route from memory I ran and turned the corner, the large door was in sight but the place was still well lit and my only option was to run out before anyone could catch me. I burst through the door and could see the outside finally, the expansive front yard was dimly lit by the half full moon and it would be perfect for me to see but also to hide. 

'She's escaped!'

They run after me, one of them comes into my vision from the front and reaches to grab my arm, I could only barely stop him thanks to the pillow used to block his view but that was the last of my tricks. I am so close to the gates that separate me from this place and the forest on the other side, the closer I become the more hope there is to be free from here. There is no one in sight and no one in my way but there is enough commotion from behind it is clear they are prepared for a chase. 

I've made it, the trees pass behind me, hiding me from view as I run further away. Small vehicles can be heard starting in the distance and are becoming louder, my body is feeling tired and my bare feet hurt from the rough terrain. 

The more I ran the more confidence I gain as everything around me became silent, I'm not sure which direction I ran or even if it was in circles but it now seemed I was the only human around. My pace slowed to a walk and I trudged further on, eventually finding a tree to lean against as I rest my tired body. Everything was dark and the wind shuffled through the leaves above me, a different worry set in about the wildlife that I could come across. Still, the scenery was relaxing enough to let me fall asleep after waiting to see if I was followed. 

Something pushed on my elbow then there was a forceful tug on my wrist. I was barely awake but knew immediately that I was being recaptured. My body couldn't move and my vision was blurry, I was only able to see dog like ears on the people carrying me away through the trees. They brought me back to the large house, leaving me back in my room again. I was left there with extra security after my stunt and from now on my meals were left by the door. 

I return to the small window and open it, trying in some way to to pry the bars apart and hoping they would miraculously come off. 

(This is my only way out now but I'm hopeless on my own.)

'Dammit!' 

My frustration gets the best of me after minutes of tugging and pulling on the bars, another unsuccessful attempt to leave this place. 

After hours of waiting I received a visitor, the man who owns this land and who recently bought me entered my room. 

'Have you been doing well? I hope my staff are treating you properly. You need to stay healthy. Oh, you probably don't know why you're here do you?'

'I already know what you want me for.' I speak bluntly to him. 

'Then it will be a short conversation we will have here today. I am going to bring in a Tiger hybrid for you to reproduce wit~'

'No thanks.' I interrupt. 

'Sorry but you have no choice, you belong to me now and you will do what I say.'

It takes everything in me not to hurt him and he stands up. Suddenly two scary looking men come into the room and stand near me. 

'I will make sure you won't be getting out of here again and now I need to start transitioning you for hybrid mate compatibility so be good and stay down.' 

He says, getting up to leave and one man holds me down while the other hits my leg with force it causes so much pain, I was not able to comprehend what had just happened even as they poured a small jar of suspicious fluid down my throat against my will and struggle. 

'He will be here tomorrow.' He says before leaving, followed by his goons. They left me alone in the room to suffer through the intense pain and new foreign feelings in my body that night. 

I had the need to paw and claw at things nearby and chew on blankets. I began to feel very different, even felt like my skin was soft like fur but there was nothing unusual there and my human ears twitched at small sounds outside my room, whatever they used worked fast. Sleeping became too difficult for me. This 'transition' he mentioned worried me, not as I was becoming more like an animal but because I was losing more of my humanity along with it, craving to do things I never needed before. 

——-  
(The 'Tiger' character after this point can be any guy you choose, for the sake of the story he will be around so pick someone you like.)  
\-----

The next day came too soon, I stayed in the large bed all day and hid under the covers. A large and dark bruise had formed on my leg and it ached constantly. There was a knock at my door, I knew what it was and limped to the small bathroom of my suite, shutting the door behind me. I wasn't going to make this easy for the Tiger hybrid to get to me, unfortunately the door to the bathroom had no lock so it was up to me to keep the door shut. 

From the bathroom I heard heavy footsteps coming into the bedroom and stopping after the door was closed. 

'Oh no. She's hiding from me.' A mans voice came from the other side. 

'Poor girl, you think that hiding in there will be enough to keep me away?'

I try to quiet my breathing that became increasingly heavy. The way he talked worried me, he already sounded very confident in himself and I felt like prey trying to hide. My body was held firmly against the door that separated us and my hand was placed on the handle to keep it from moving. 

The handle wiggles and I am able to keep it still after his first try to get in. 

'Come on girl let me in already. If you force me to break the door to get my prize I will get in trouble with master.'

He knocks harder and I stay quiet.   
A short moment of silence goes by. 

BANG

The wooden door begins to crack and tear in little places each time he hits the surface. The hinges begin to fall apart and everything gradually was torn to pieces, the last hit colliding with the door forced me onto the floor as I lose balance with my only good leg and also losing control of my only defense. 

Shards of wood are scattered on the floor and my hands cover my face, eyes tightly shut as I wait for the debris to settle. 

Everything is quiet. 

My eyes open to see a man with sharp eyes staring at me. He crouches in front of my curled up form and looks at me silently as if waiting for me to say something. 

'Don't waste my time, I was sent here for you so don't give me any trouble or master will punish me.' As he spoke he sounded depressed in what he said. 

Before I could reply, his hand reached for my arm and strongly gripped it, forcing me to my feet and dragging me to the bed. He pulled me forward, throwing me on my back, wasting no time trying to remove only my pants in a hurry. His rushed movements were not careful and often hurt my injured leg. He was too focused that he left my hands free, leaving me an opportunity to defend myself. 

My fist lands hard against his nose and he staggers backward holding his face then looks back at me appearing irritated, his eyes now scarier than before. 

'Why are you so difficult just do what you're supposed to.' He says holding a hand over his injured nose and slightly hunched from the pain. 

I stand in the opposite corner of the room by the window.   
'Why are you doing this?'

'I have no choice.' He stands straight up again and walks firmly in my direction. 

(We're both victims here so maybe...)

My hands extend before me as some form of defense from the oncoming danger. 

'Wait! We can both get out of here!' I say as I shrink under his emerging presence expecting another attack.

y/n: 'You can take down the bars outside the window they won't notice.'

He sneers at my desperate words.   
'There is no way to get out and if I help you I will be in trouble.'

'Then escape with me!' I plead for him to consider it. 

(I would do anything to get away from here even if I have to take someone with me.)

'You're a fool.'

'Please' I beg him again. 

He pauses to think about my deal.   
The sound of bending metal and the crumbling exterior of the house can be heard. Finally the bars on the window are broken from the wall and my eyes go wide. 

(Geonhak?! He really is here!)


	27. Finally Found Me

Geonhak climbs through the window to see the scene before him of the Tiger hybrid approaching me with my back against the wall. he acts quickly, putting himself between us, standing face to face with the tiger acting like an impenetrable wall and making the other hybrid stop in his place before getting close.   
He notices the fresh dark bruise that formed on my skin. 

'Y/n. What happened to your leg? Did you do that?' He asks turning back to the tiger. 

'Wait!' I knew a fight would happen if I didn't intervene soon enough. 

'Geonhak don't do anything, lets just go, we can get out of here.'

Ignoring the other man, eventually he decides to agree with me and kneels down. 

'Get on my back.'

'What?'

'This is only the second floor. I can get us both down so get on.' 

Without question I hurry to follow his orders and get onto his back. Quietly he climbs through the opening of the window to the outside and we hang over the edge, his hands gripped tightly on the bottom of the windowsill as they were the only things holding us up. I was more worried the frame would break rather than his grip to fail. 

The other hybrid doesn't react as if silently accepting our choice to escape, knowing this will only be making his night less troublesome once we're gone. 

We descend carefully and with little struggle until we reach the soft green grass of the yard behind the house and I try to release my hold around his neck but he repositions my arms back in place, refusing to put me down. 

A finger rises before his lips to hush me as he looks back in my direction. 

'Don't make a sound, I'll do all the hard work.' He says before running toward the trees to find cover.

I was sure we would be caught trying to scale the fence but he did it so fast and effortlessly that we were long gone from the estate without anyone knowing. His strength and agility still surprises me. 

Eventually someone would find out we were gone but for now our goal was to get as much distance as possible from the estate. I was unsure of what the tiger hybrid would do after our escape but fortunately no one was aware the two of us was gone. I was hoping he would have escaped too now that he had the chance but I'll never know that answer. 

Geonhak ran for what seemed like forever and his breathing became heavy but he kept going. It must have been even more exhausting having to carry me on his back. 

'We should stop for the night.' I ask of him almost as a request. 

'Y/n we have to get far away. They will be looking for us soon and all we can do is run, I'm not stopping.'

It was time for him to listen to me for once and this time I wanted him to do what I ask. 

'Geonhak stop! My leg is starting to hurt.' My leg felt fine enough to continue but I wanted to convince him in any way to stop running even if I have to use my injury as the reason. 

He halts immediately just remembering that my leg was hurt and thinking his actions might have been causing me more pain. I was put down carefully against a tree and he kneels down to look closely at the large bruise, having little trouble examining it while my eyes are still struggling to adjust in the dark. 

'What did he do to you?' His thumb barely trails over the dark stained skin but it causes me to hiss at the sharp feeling with my leg feeling extra vulnerable to the pain. 

'It wasn't him it was someone else, I don't know if it's broken but it hurts so much to walk.' Just noticing our situation, I regret that I won't be any help while we are stuck hiding out here in the forest and that fact worried me as much as it depressed me. 

He spoke to regain my attention knowing my feelings were becoming negative from my own thoughts.   
'Y/n we can stay here for only a short time but we have to get out of the forest at least.' 

Y/n: 'You look exhausted and the air is getting too cold for you to keep running, can we at least sleep?'

He sighs but agrees. 'Y/n come here.'

He moves my postition avoiding my leg and sets himself against the cold tree with me sat in front of him, my back comfortably against his chest. He removes his own shirt and places it onto me as another layer, then holds me tight against him with his warm arms crossed over me to cover as much surface as he can. 

Even now he feels like a large heater against my back while the chilling air has no affect on him or his health, unlike me, an inferior human. His legs surrounded my own, keeping them warm as we sat there for the night. Without him it would be difficult to be comfortable enough to rest, if it was even possible to survive these temperatures at all but he is here and I am warm. 

I didn't know. 

This warmth. 

Won't stay forever.


	28. The Forest

3rd POV  
———-  
Barely awake, she feels herself being picked up and carried. The forest is still dark as if they hadn't even slept more than a few minutes, the moon was sunk below the horizon already but the sun hadn't risen yet. She heard leaves crunch beneath his shoes and crickets in the trees, it was that quiet. She worries about his health and insists on staying in place for them to sleep longer. 

'Why are we moving already?' She says sleepily, head still resting on the warm skin of his bare shoulder. 

'Because I want to.'

She knew he had kept important secrets from him in the past and was quick to know when he was hiding things so she asked again hoping for him to be honest. 

'Geonhak WHY are we moving?' She repeats. 

'...I heard people coming this way.' 

The answer makes her head rise with concern. 

'They are far away but we aren't going to wait for them to get near us.' He tries to subdue her anxiety even a little and her head droops, landing on his back and she sleeps again with little effort, confident that she will not need to worry if he is there.   
-  
-  
-  
Finally sunrise starts to turn the sky pink and orange, the amount of trees begin to lessen as they trudge forward. Early morning sounds of birds chirping brings a calm awakening to y/n as she sees the shadows of the dark forest becoming light through the trees. 

An unfamiliar noise also comes from Geonhak, his breathing was loud almost as if he were sleep walking, but he continued onward. Other than his hybrid ears twitching toward every little sound in the distance he seemed relaxed. She wondered if he was cold at this point but his skin gave very little evidence of being chilled by the frozen morning air. 

Short minutes passed before another sound, now disturbing to them both, quickly approaches from the sky. A helicopter takes Geonhaks attention and he is now more awake than he was seconds ago. He runs for a dense patch of large trees, crouching in the dirt hiding under low hanging branches of a pine tree. 

'Geonhak, your tail.'

He didn't realize his tail was still in the open and easily visible but he quickly retrieved it to maintain being unseen from the sky. 

'They must have waited for daylight to look for us, we might have to wait here.' He says.

The helicopter comes back around and hovers over the area again before disappearing, leaving the two back in silence. 

Geonhak doesn't calm down, he can smell something quickly approaching on the ground. With almost inhumane speed it arrives in a few seconds, startling y/n who was unaware of his presence until he was nearby. 

The figure comes toward them and proceeds in their direction as if knowing where they are hidden. The branches are lifted, y/n can feel the small vibrations from Geonhaks back as he quietly growled as if ready to attack. 

She was the first to come eye to eye with the their pursuer. It was a familiar face, the tiger hybrid, she wondered what his purpose was for following them. 

Y/n: 'Why are you here?'

'To take us back obviously.' Geonhak interjects with a sneer. 

'I'm not here to do that. I chose to escape too.' 

Geonhak: 'Then escape on your own.' He speaks with anger. 

'I know y/n can't walk and I know when you're found you won't be able to do anything if she can't move.'

GH: 'You're saying that I need your help? You seem to be needing MY help.' 

Y/n: 'Let him join us, I don't want to go back there, I want to go home.' She pleads to Geonhak nearly producing tears. 

'Fine.'

Once the area was clear the three continue onward until hunger takes them. Once away from the dense forest they stop near the bottom of a mountain by a large river. 

Tiger: 'This looks like a good place to get food.'

Geonhak puts her down, removes his shoes and all of his clothing except underwear. 

GH: 'Yeah but we need to cook the meat so go find wood already.'

Tiger: 'Me? I was going to catch the food since I am good at fishing, why don't you get the wood?'

GH: 'I wouldn't leave you here alone with y/n even if you were the best at catching fish. Just go already.' He takes his first steps into the cold river, sinking deeper and deeper into the water. The tiger hybrid gives up and wanders off. 

Y/n sits on the ground by the river, looking at her leg closely and touching the dark bruise. Eventually she looks away and admires Geonhaks figure as he stands above the water, focused, before immersing himself below the surface leaving only his head above the water. He stood still, at times making quick and loud splashes at every attempt he makes to catch a fish. 

Finally he catches one, throwing it with force and far enough to reach the rocks by the bank for the fish to die on the land quickly. He wasted no time between throwing his catch to the side and going for another fish to capture in his grip. Y/n waited and watched sitting down with her arms resting on her knees, easily bored with having nothing to do and no purpose. 

The day went by slowly but with the two of the hybrids being instinctually good at survival it was all just simple tasks, at least while the sun was out. 

For every meal it would be fish, and until they get home it will most likely be fish or small animals but as long as they were fed she was satisfied. The three of them sit near the fire and eat their food quietly before y/n speaks to lighten the tense mood. 

'Geonhak, remember when we ate cooked fish at the festival?'

He laughs a little to himself. 

'I remember, but this time the fish is more fresh. Even if it tastes better we will all be tired of eating this soon.'

Y/n: 'At least think more positively... or I'll start to worry even more.'

'Sorry.'

Y/n: 'When we get home we can eat something different but for now it's just fish food.' She cheerfully states, eager for the day they get home safely. 

The tiger hybrid interrupts their conversation, feeling the urge to express himself for the first time but speaking with a tone of anger and seriousness. 

'When I get out of here... I'm going to get justice for how they treat us.' He looks into the fire as if he is plotting revenge and y/n finds the air around him unnerving, knowing the 'they' he spoke of were humans.


	29. Monsters in the Dark

GH: 'You want justice or something? The only thing you'll get is sent back to the mansion or killed, dumbass.'

Y/n: 'I agree. If you try to do anything you will just be caught again. You have to hide... maybe you should stay away from other people or civilization. We can still go back but you can't, at least as long as your owner is looking for you.'

Tiger: 'I almost forgot about that. I could wait until their papers of my ownership expire soon. If they can't prove I'm still their property then I will be free. After that, will you take me in y/n?'

She is surprised by the unexpected question. They didn't even know each other enough and she knew she would not be able to own two hybrids. There was no way it would happen and she wasn't even going to consider it. 

'No.' Geonhak says swiftly after the question was even asked, receiving an irritated look from the Tiger hybrid. 

Tiger: 'I wasn't asking you.' His brows furrowed and he held back a growl of disapproval. 

Y/n: 'I didn't plan to accept your idea anyway. You have to find somewhere else to go, before and after you become unclaimed.'

'Fine.' He starts to pout and lowers his head looking defeated. 

It took a whole day of thinking as they traveled, giving y/n plenty of time to think of what they could all do once they get back home. Occasionally they stopped to sleep or eat along the way, in the end she came up with an interesting and simple plan for the Tiger to hide and she thought it really could work. 

Tonight was the first for them since the escape to stop and attempt to get a long, restful sleep in a proper shelter. Sleeping under tree branches became common but this night they were lucky to find a small, shallow cave. The trees surrounding the cave were filled with sounds of the forest life that lived in them while the sounds inside the cave were of a crackling fire they had made for the night. 

The fire produced a continuous sound but had no effect on the three exhausted travelers who slept, in fact it brought them comfort. The Tiger laid on one side of the cave while on the other side, the human girl snuggled closely against the Lion to stay warm. 

Sticks crack and leaves shuffle near the entrance of the cave. Large heavy paws slide over the stone flooring of the cave and the quiet growl of a mountain lion echoes inside, unnoticed by anyone but y/n. She wakes up, her eyes adapting to the dark left behind by the now dimmed fire. 

She feels heavy breaths against her face followed by the sounds of the heavy inhaling and exhaling of air. It came from neither of the hybrids and as her eyes adjusted she saw it, its large head faced directly down at her. Only the glint of moonlight reflected in its eyes hinted to her that she was staring into the orbs of a real beast. 

Almost unable to comprehend it wasn't a dream she was reassured this was reality when she saw its large eyes blink. The others needed to know, but how will she alert them without disturbing the animal and risking their own lives?

Geonhak still slept behind her, both of the men unknowing of the current and dangerous intruder. Her eyes were wide and her body felt cold from terror as it looked at her then turned to the Tiger hybrid on the other side of the cave. 

Now was her chance, she quietly patted Geonhak behind her, forcing him awake. With his eyes closed he heaved out breaths of anger for being woken up when they still had so much time left to sleep. Then he saw the beast but not before catching its scent first, signaling to him of an unfamiliar presence. 

Neither of them moved meanwhile worried thoughts ran through her mind, she knew she would easily be mangled and the hybrids had little more of a chance at surviving an attack than a normal human. Geonhak could feel her body shaking against his own, he quietly reached his arm over her to calm her but she was unable to with the large animal in such a close proximity to them. 

The mountain lion sniffed the hair of the Tiger hybrid causing him to unconsciously lash outward in his sleep, hitting the animal in the nose. It roared, waking the last of the three travelers and the intensity of the roar added to y/ns fear causing her to shut her eyes tightly hoping it would disappear once opened again. 

As the mountain lion began to move more aggressively Geonhak shifted y/n behind him while the animal was distracted by the other man who was now fully awake and sitting up, backed against the stone wall equally as terrified as the others. 

'Y/n follow me. we have to sneak out of here.' He whispers to her. 

'What about him?'

'We can't help him y/n, we have to go now or it will get us too.'  
The animal is dangerously close to the other hybrid and it didn't appear like it was going to back away.

Without y/n agreeing to leave with him, Geonhak pauses as if thinking of a plan before coming to a, completely insane, conclusion. He grabbed a small stone from the ground and threw it at the animal, hitting its back, before running out of the cave and the large predator takes no time in persuing the chase. 

They both disappear into the darkness with Geonhak a short distance ahead of the beast,   
y/n is left stunned by the scene and the small cave becomes quiet with the last two people left behind. The Tiger hybrid remains sitting on the ground, frozen from fear and now from surprise of what he just witnessed. 

Y/n stands up even with her damaged leg and rushes outside to follow but there is nothing out there, she couldn't see anything, she couldn't hear anything. The forest seemed silent as sound was prevented from reaching her ears, likely from the loud pounding in her eardrums from the adrenaline and shock. 

She attempted to run after them but could only limp and stumble. 

Tiger: 'Y/n wait!' He follows her to keep her from doing anything dangerous or rushed, keeping y/n from moving further from the cave. 

She stands there waiting for Geonhak to come back. 

'How could he do this to me.' She thought.


	30. On the Way

The Tiger hybrid calmed her down from her hysteria but only enough for them both to sleep again, y/n was only capable of sleep thanks to the mental and physical exhaustion she was now going through. He waited for her to sleep before rekindling the fire and getting his own rest that night. 

In the late morning y/n was found crying and crouched on the ground, her hands shrouded her tear covered face and she cried quietly to herself still finding some way to cope with the situation. Geonhak hadn't come back. 

Tiger was already tired and over the emotional distress of Geonhak being gone, his new focus was to still get them out of the forest. He knew it was his time to take charge. 

Tiger: 'Y/n just get on my back we need to go already.' 

'No. What if he comes back, he won't be able to find us. I'm staying here.' She nearly shouts at him like a child having a tantrum. 

'He will still be able to find you if you just go home now get up.' He walks over to her and forcefully pulls her up by the arm. 

'Stop!' She fights him but barely has control of her own body before he carries her over his shoulder and starts to walk away from the cave. 

'Stop! He's coming back for me, I need to stay here!' She strains to twist and turn and hit him on the back finding any way to get back onto the ground. 

'You know as much as I do he won't be coming back to this place.'

She stopped her retaliation and finally gave up. His words echoed in her mind and dampened any hope she had left. 

(If Geonhak was ok he would have been back by morning.) She thought and slipped deeper into a dark space in her mind. 

She was quiet for the entire rest of the journey but they made it out of the wild and found an empty road, following it in one direction and hoping to reach civilization before this day ends. Cars passed by but seeing the hybrid deterred anyone from stopping to help, the scene wasn't inviting to veiwers that passed by in their comfortable, temperature regulated, vehicles and the two were left to travel on foot in the heat of the sun. 

'Selfish humans.' He thought as he slowly got tired of carrying y/n around but still understood she couldn't be trusted to walk on her own bare feet yet. 

'Y/n are you okay?' Regardless, he was still concerned about how she was faring. 

She refused to talk to him, at least for now, he eventually gave up trying to communicate to her and continued forward. 

Finally, a town, and a well populated one. Their first goal was now complete. The next was to find out their location and somehow think of a way to get home without money in their pockets, y/n didn't even have shoes. 

Looking around the town he found a large display that portrayed a map of the town and another of the surrounding cities far away. 

'Y/n I found a map now look at it and tell me where we're going.' He was past coaxing her with kind words, he said what he wanted plainly until she cooperated. She was so emotionally drained she went along with what he asked of her then often went back to sulking quietly. 

She observed the map and pointed out where they needed to go to get back home, as she did she felt like she was leaving Geonhak behind. The distance looked so far away on the map, it would take a long time to reach their location. 

He sat her down on a bench, thinking of ways to get money. Pickpocketing would be easy for him but who will be his target. 

'Don't do it.'

Y/n grabbed his arm somehow knowing exactly what he was thinking, this wasn't her first experience around a desperate hybrid stranded on the streets. 

'Do you expect me to beg for money?'

'I'd rather beg than steal.'

'Fine.'

People passed by on the sidewalk and he gradually gained the courage to ask people that came near but nothing worked, he next asked a man walking by. 

'You want Me to give you money for nothing? How bout I pay you some cash if you let me take that girl for a few hours.'

He growls at the man until he turns and walks away with disinterest, after the man has turned the corner the hybrid takes her hand and pulls her toward a convenient store in a rush. 

'What are you doing?'

'Just hurry and follow me.' He says, giving her no information. Once inside the store he walks through the aisles picking food from the shelves as she follows his steps, still confused.

'We don't have money what are you trying to do? I told you we're not going to steal.' She whispers. 

He discreetly brings out a tattered brown wallet and opens it, exposing a fair amount of bills inside. Her eyes widen and shoves his arm in frustration then begins to scold the Tiger hybrid for his actions. 

'What's wrong with you.' She was really making a comment rather than asking it as a question. 

'You heard what that man said, if he wants to be disgusting like that then I'm going to take his money and send you home.'

'How were you going to do that?' She asks. 

'After we eat something you go to the police and they'll make sure you get home, it's clear that there isn't a way for us both to make it.'

'But if you even go near a police station you could be recognised and taken back to the estate or worse, there might already be a search warrant for you.'

'That's why you're going alone and make sure you see a doctor for your leg.' He says counting through the bills and she can't believe what she's hearing. 

'No I have a better idea, we can take public transportation back to my home, together.'

At this point the two talk quietly in the aisle. 

'Y/n it's a bad idea, someone could recognize me.' 

'Just hide your face, the police might be too suspicious but at least most people don't really care too much if you disguise yourself.'

He stays quiet, wondering if the risk is even worth taking. 

'Fine. lets just find something to take as we travel. We might have enough for a few buses and cabs if we buy cheap food here.'

'If we run out of money I don't want you stealing anymore.' She whispers to him in a stern tone. 

The two find a simple disguise for the Tiger hybrid and make plans for their route back to her city, finding a shuttle that travels long distances for night hours. They take the opportunity to sleep for the trip while the vehicle is darkened by night and the few other occupants sit quietly in their seats listening to the slight humming of the running vehicle.


	31. Home

The Tiger hybrid calmed her down from her hysteria but only enough for them both to sleep again, y/n was only capable of sleep thanks to the mental and physical exhaustion she was now going through. He waited for her to sleep before rekindling the fire and getting his own rest that night. 

In the late morning y/n was found crying and crouched on the ground, her hands shrouded her tear covered face and she cried quietly to herself still finding some way to cope with the situation. Geonhak hadn't come back. 

Tiger was already tired and over the emotional distress of Geonhak being gone, his new focus was to still get them out of the forest. He knew it was his time to take charge. 

Tiger: 'Y/n just get on my back we need to go already.' 

'No. What if he comes back, he won't be able to find us. I'm staying here.' She nearly shouts at him like a child having a tantrum. 

'He will still be able to find you if you just go home now get up.' He walks over to her and forcefully pulls her up by the arm. 

'Stop!' She fights him but barely has control of her own body before he carries her over his shoulder and starts to walk away from the cave. 

'Stop! He's coming back for me, I need to stay here!' She strains to twist and turn and hit him on the back finding any way to get back onto the ground. 

'You know as much as I do he won't be coming back to this place.'

She stopped her retaliation and finally gave up. His words echoed in her mind and dampened any hope she had left. 

(If Geonhak was ok he would have been back by morning.) She thought and slipped deeper into a dark space in her mind. 

She was quiet for the entire rest of the journey but they made it out of the wild and found an empty road, following it in one direction and hoping to reach civilization before this day ends. Cars passed by but seeing the hybrid deterred anyone from stopping to help, the scene wasn't inviting to veiwers that passed by in their comfortable, temperature regulated, vehicles and the two were left to travel on foot in the heat of the sun. 

'Selfish humans.' He thought as he slowly got tired of carrying y/n around but still understood she couldn't be trusted to walk on her own bare feet yet. 

'Y/n are you okay?' Regardless, he was still concerned about how she was faring. 

She refused to talk to him, at least for now, he eventually gave up trying to communicate to her and continued forward. 

Finally, a town, and a well populated one. Their first goal was now complete. The next was to find out their location and somehow think of a way to get home without money in their pockets, y/n didn't even have shoes. 

Looking around the town he found a large display that portrayed a map of the town and another of the surrounding cities far away. 

'Y/n I found a map now look at it and tell me where we're going.' He was past coaxing her with kind words, he said what he wanted plainly until she cooperated. She was so emotionally drained she went along with what he asked of her then often went back to sulking quietly. 

She observed the map and pointed out where they needed to go to get back home, as she did she felt like she was leaving Geonhak behind. The distance looked so far away on the map, it would take a long time to reach their location. 

He sat her down on a bench, thinking of ways to get money. Pickpocketing would be easy for him but who will be his target. 

'Don't do it.'

Y/n grabbed his arm somehow knowing exactly what he was thinking, this wasn't her first experience around a desperate hybrid stranded on the streets. 

'Do you expect me to beg for money?'

'I'd rather beg than steal.'

'Fine.'

People passed by on the sidewalk and he gradually gained the courage to ask people that came near but nothing worked, he next asked a man walking by. 

'You want Me to give you money for nothing? How bout I pay you some cash if you let me take that girl for a few hours.'

He growls at the man until he turns and walks away with disinterest, after the man has turned the corner the hybrid takes her hand and pulls her toward a convenient store in a rush. 

'What are you doing?'

'Just hurry and follow me.' He says, giving her no information. Once inside the store he walks through the aisles picking food from the shelves as she follows his steps, still confused.

'We don't have money what are you trying to do? I told you we're not going to steal.' She whispers. 

He discreetly brings out a tattered brown wallet and opens it, exposing a fair amount of bills inside. Her eyes widen and shoves his arm in frustration then begins to scold the Tiger hybrid for his actions. 

'What's wrong with you.' She was really making a comment rather than asking it as a question. 

'You heard what that man said, if he wants to be disgusting like that then I'm going to take his money and send you home.'

'How were you going to do that?' She asks. 

'After we eat something you go to the police and they'll make sure you get home, it's clear that there isn't a way for us both to make it.'

'But if you even go near a police station you could be recognised and taken back to the estate or worse, there might already be a search warrant for you.'

'That's why you're going alone and make sure you see a doctor for your leg.' He says counting through the bills and she can't believe what she's hearing. 

'No I have a better idea, we can take public transportation back to my home, together.'

At this point the two talk quietly in the aisle. 

'Y/n it's a bad idea, someone could recognize me.' 

'Just hide your face, the police might be too suspicious but at least most people don't really care too much if you disguise yourself.'

He stays quiet, wondering if the risk is even worth taking. 

'Fine. lets just find something to take as we travel. We might have enough for a few buses and cabs if we buy cheap food here.'

'If we run out of money I don't want you stealing anymore.' She whispers to him in a stern tone. 

The two find a simple disguise for the Tiger hybrid and make plans for their route back to her city, finding a shuttle that travels long distances for night hours. They take the opportunity to sleep for the trip while the vehicle is darkened by night and the few other occupants sit quietly in their seats listening to the slight humming of the running vehicle.


	32. Remembering

Nurse: 'Now that you heard the news I'm sure your husband in the waiting room will be surprised too but I won't say anything.' She winks and decides it was the time to escort me out after finishing our last consultation. 

Youngjo rises from his seat when I come out and anxiously waits for me to speak first. I am not prepared to tell him any of the big news right now as I am still coming to terms myself. 

(What am I going to do?)

'Y/n are you okay? You look... pale.'

(I know it's Geonhaks but... the likelihood for this happening between a human and hybrid were supposed to be very low. This is my fault I shouldn't have left it to chance.)

'Are you sick?'

I am taken away from my distracting thoughts, remembering he is standing directly in front of me.

'Don't worry they said I just need to eat and sleep. I guess those tests weren't really needed...'

I look down at my feet to avoid his eyes. 

'Well they were still important. So you're okay, now I feel better. Lets go home.'

(Lets go home? He acts like we weren't separated at all, he still had the key to my apartment but we both know we aren't together. Should I take back my key? If I did that earlier he might not have been able to see I was in trouble at all and I could have gone missing forever.)

'Goodnight y/n. Are you sure you don't need me to stay with you for the night?'

'I will be fine on my own.' I say, eager to close the door on him and be alone for once. 

Youngjo was helpful since I returned but he over stayed his welcome. Finally the apartment was quiet, the broken window was patched up with plastic and tape thanks to the help of my ex. The wooden frame of my coffee table sat in the living room where it always did, now destroyed and free of glass, a reminder of that night. 

I wandered into the bathroom and started the hot water to bathe and recollect my sanity, wanting to reclaim some sense of normal in my life again. 

The water felt nice on my tired skin. 

(This is how my life was before he showed up. There were no obstacles or enemies. I could have been married by now, but would I still wish it happened that way instead? I could go back to that life so easily right now as if nothing happened.)

'Hmm'

My hand rested over my stomach and anxiety crept in just from remembering what was now growing beneath my heart.

(My life can't go back to the way it used to be. Not anymore and there was no changing that.)

That night the sheets felt cold and the emptiness was too much, it taunted me. Now was the right time to let go, crying and wailing in the dark.

——-  
3rd POV  
——-  
Her face only showed pain and frustration. Now was the time for grieving. Trying to forget but it was not possible. Her body curled in on itself, the overflowing tears passed through her fingers and seeped into the pillow as she let them spill from her eyes, all night remembering his face and how they had only a small amount of time together in her life.

It wasn't her fault, it was the fault of the society she was made to live in. One that treated every living thing like dirt and the value of a person was based on the standards of others. 

She didn't realize, none of it was her fault.   
She was a victim.  
And now she deals with the consequences of living in such a society, the consequences of accepting that is how life was supposed to be.


	33. Knock Knock

One week went by, she remained on a routine of sleeping, crying, and trying to avoid Youngjo when he came to check on her. It was only days but seemed like forever the loss she felt began to take over and she lost her interest in food on the fifth night. The police hadn't called her about any evidence of Geonhak but she didn't expect they cared enough to look at all. The day was passing by slowly and sunset came nearer but the factor of time had little affect on her. She sat in bed, apathetic to the rest of the world.

Knock. Knock. 

It sounded like tapping on glass. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

She thought she was imagining the sound but now was sure it was real. Y/n rose and wandered into the hallway but the knocking stopped when she did. Before turning around to return to the room it happened one more time, louder and more aggressively. 

Knock. Knock. KNOCK. KNOCK. 

——-  
Reader POV  
——-

The sound echoed behind the door of the guest room along with noises that seemed like something was trying to pry open a window. 

CRASH

Whatever was trying to get in, did. 

(Not Again! I need to call the cops ~)

The door swung open and a hand grabbed onto my arm before I could run. 

'LET GO!' I pulled and tugged to free my arm but it held on tighter, their nails were sharp but didn't cut into my skin. 

I wanted to fight but was enveloped in a weak hug from a large form, it felt heavy on my body as if they couldn't hold themself upright. I look up, there is a familiar face in front of me, tired and dirty.   
His eyes open and he looks back at me. 

'Y/n, You locked my window, did you think I wasn't coming back?'

'I..'

'You thought I was gone forever didn't you? I thought you could trust in me more than that.' He smiles weakly. 

I ignored his words and became frantic, pushing my hands against his chest in anger. 

'Why did you do that!? You ran away and I didn't know if you were even ALIVE!'

He looks to the floor past my shoulder.   
' I'm sorry.' Was all he could say, unsure of the words he should be saying next, knowing it was his fault she was feeling this way. He could sense the anxiety in her, so strong as if it were his own emotions. He began to speak almost in a whisper. 

'It was the only way to save you.' He said quietly still looking downward and your frustration melted instantly, the last of your tears fell down your cheek. You hugged him right away almost pushing him backwards. You just wanted to remember how it felt, needing to find a secure feeling to defend you from all of the dark times you have gone through alone since he disappeared. 

His hand rubbed your back. 

'I want to go to bed? I'm really tired.' He sighs and breathes out. 

I take his hand firmly and walk him to my room, our room, and he stops before the bed. 

'What's wrong?'

' I'm a mess.'

He stood there looking eager to lay down and he was only a little disheveled, his clothes unclean and his hair unwashed. 

'I don't care.'

A his lips barely curl up into a smile at my uncommon, unconcerned response to his appearance before he removes his shoes and lands on his back, not bothering to cover himself. 

I leave and return quickly with a warm, damp rag and join him, sitting up on the bed. He shuffles closer and lies on his side facing away from me, resting his head on my lap. I use the rag to clean his hair and ears as he lays there, my other hand stayed softly on his back. 

As the cloth ran through his hair it reminded me of the day we met when I had to clean his him with that towel. 

(We were so unfamiliar with each other.)

My thoughts are interrupted by his small cries and whimpers, they were sad and broken not originating any form of comfort, he sounded vulnerable.

Once finished, I set the rag aside and covered myself with the blankets, Geonhak followed my lead. As his head met the pillow he sighed and took a deep breath. 

'You were crying a lot in this bed, I can smell the tears.' Without another word he came closer, wrapped an arm over my body and held it across my back. The other stayed underneath my head, his hand wrapped around to hold the back of my head and ran his fingers through my hair until falling asleep. 

——-  
3rd POV  
——-

He slept easily but she was left conscious. His presence brought her a reclaimed sense of security but did little to help her sleep well tonight. There was something she needed to tell him, the most important news of their lives, tomorrow, maybe, she could muster enough courage to tell him. 

In the morning she was alarmed, her eyes were not even open yet but she found herself sleepily rushing to the bathroom. She felt ill and needed relief, bending to the will of her irritated stomach. 

Geonhak remained in bed oblivious to what was happening in the next room until he heard her and raised his head, hybrid ears twitching to the sounds. 

\-----  
Reader POV  
\-----

I hadn't noticed him entering the room but once I finished his hand touched my shoulder. 

'Y/n what's wrong?'

'I don't know I just~'

I had just remembered. The sudden illness was likely from... the baby, which I didn't even want to try explaining yet. I wasn't prepared, it was too early in the morning for this. 

He crouched next to me and frowned with his hybrid ears folding back with worry. 

'Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital.' 

'No, I don't.'

He pauses and looks me in the eyes. 

'Y/n. Can you tell me.' He demanded more than requested. 

'I feel better already, it wasn't anything...'

He smirks a little then looks at me, knowing I was hiding something and he was going to get his answer.

'If you feel better then let's get up.'

He offers his hand, helping me stand then walking me into the living room. As we sit down on the sofa he turns his body in my direction with his arm across my shoulders. His expression is serious but soft, I wait for him to make the first move, whatever it could be in this serious moment, but didn't expect him to nuzzle his face into my cheek. 

He stops in place, stilled against my skin making it hard to see his face when it was connected to my own. 

'I already know y/n.'

'What do you mean? What do you know? I don't get it.'

'I knew for awhile about this but you're going to have a baby.'

'How did you know already!?'

'Don't underestimate my sense of smell, your scent changed when you were helping your friend at the daycare. Remember? You told me it was because of the kids you were watching but I knew that wasn't true. This isn't the first time you're hearing this news is it?'

'Actually I already knew too... I went to the hospital when I made it home and...'

'You did? Did the doctor say anything bad? You went through a lot so is everything okay with both of you?' He moves his face away and raises his head to look at me directly now. 

'They said I, we, were okay... but I don't get it, isn't something like this, between humans and hybrids, very unlikely to happen?' I ask feeling awkward with the topic. 

'It must be fate.' He smiles and doesn't care much to think too deeply about the question. 

'As long as everything is going to be okay.' His voice now sounded meek and shaky, he looks away quickly hiding his face and he sniffles. 

'What's wrong? ... Geonhak... look at me.' I ask but he doesn't move and remains turned away.


	34. Glad You’re Here

'Look at me. Are you.. crying?' 

He sniffles again and finally looks back in her direction, small wet teardrops lining his eyelids, prepared to fall and stream down his face. 

'Geonhak please tell me these are happy tears.' She says, her voice suddenly raspy and face showing an urgent need for his answer. 

He takes only a few long seconds before answering, becoming the longest few seconds of her day. 

'They are... but... I also feel regret.' He pouts, trying not to look away from her again but the direct eye contact is gradually getting more difficult to maintain. 

'Wha~ regret??' Her hands come together and fingers nervously tangle together to avoid shaking too much. 

'What if they look like me?   
What if they have ears and a tail like me?  
They will be treated the same way I was, and for their entire life they will be a target or a tool... I keep thinking, what if some guy wants to use my daughter for his own personal gain and no one will stop it.. or what if my son gets attacked or killed.' He looks up to keep the tears from escaping again, eyes shiny and clear. He bites his lips from the worrying dark ideas invading his mind. 

She doesn't know what to say but it's evident he has more than enough feelings to express in her place which seemed odd to her. She wondered why she was so calm about this while he was struggling to even imagine the future. 

'And because of me people will look at you like you're insane.' Then he goes quiet. 

'They will think that but I haven't felt normal since you showed up anyway. I know it's like taboo but I'm not going to change anything now. Do you think you make me unhappy?'

'Hmm' His shoulders drop, unclear if it's caused by relief or feeling more depressed by her question. 

Y/n: 'I know you don't feel great about this situation but~'

'I'm happier than ever y/n but I know things will be hard, don't misunderstand.' He says defensively. 

'O-Okay I get it there is just something we have to get past first.'

He looks at her confused. 

Y/n: 'Well.. first, I have mostly been worried... about my parents.'

Suddenly he tenses up in fear, his shoulders frozen in a raised position and he holds his breath. 

Y/n: 'What's wrong?'

He buries his face into his hands, words sounding slightly muffled as his head shakes left to right. 

'Your parents are going to hate you and especially me, I'm worried what's going to happen to us, we will be alone without your family.'

'My parents aren't evil... but I can't be sure how they will take this news and I don't think they would abandon us.. if that's what you meant. That doesn't matter though, I only care about the people I see everyday and they won't disappear, one of those people are sitting in front of me.'

She smooths her hand over the back of his shirt. The silence takes over as they think to themselves about their future obstacles and neither can find the right words anymore. 

The room itself was just as quiet but felt more comforting as the orange lighting of the setting sun poured in through the window. Geonhak rested his tired head across her lap as she caressed her fingers around his hybrid ears that occasionally twitched to the stimulation. He fell asleep, it was only a moment to forget about his worries but an important and well needed moment. 

Eventually the two snuggled closely together on the couch for the night under the comfort of soft, warm blankets. He wrapped his arms around her as she did to him, it was the first night after too long they were able to do this together. 

Knock. Knock. 

Youngjo stands at the front door and waits for it to be opened, expecting the resident would still be home sulking by herself. He didn't plan to leave her feeling this way but she insisted she was fine without him. 

The door clicks and opens, revealing y/n looking well rested. During his past visits he came by to check on her health, she never looked this radiant but the only down appearance about her was from her sleepy eyelids freshly batting open and closed to the new morning. 

'Y/n, you look great. Could I come in? I need to tell you something.'

'Tell. Me?' She mutters but allows him to pass through the door. 

He steps inside and prepares to give her the news, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as they stood in the entrance. 

'I don't know how to tell you this but... the police, they said they couldn't find Geonhak or even~'

Geonhak walks into the small entryway after hearing his name, causing Youngjo to go silent. 

'He's HERE? When did this happen?' Youngjo almost seems uncharacteristically ecstatic to see the hybrid man for once. 

'He came home yesterday. You don't need to search for him anymore.' She proceeds to walk toward Geonhak and embrace him strongly, apathetic to the fact Youngjo is standing in front of them just as long as she feels content with Geonhak in this moment. 

Youngjo feels slightly awkward but ignores it, he has already seen how much better she looks after the hybrid came back. He goes on with the rest of his news. 

'Well. As for the people that kidnapped you both we couldn't find them.'

Her face drops. She expected the police didn't even care enough to find them but even though she was at their locations there was still no way of knowing how to find them so how could the police do it with the little information she could provide. 

'BUT we have found the man that owned the large estate, thanks to your new hybrid friend, we were able to identify him as Joshua Cohen. 

Y/n: 'You really found him? You put Tiger in danger! How are they going to investigat the owner of the mansion without them wondering where the information came from. All they will do is take him back there!' 

'Y/n don't worry he won't be~'

GK: 'That name sounds familiar.'

y/n: 'It does?'

'The old man that owned me before had the same last name.'

Y/n: 'You escaped after he died and you were being sent to his son with the others right?'

Youngjo: 'Was he the son of Adril Cohen?'

'Yes that was my owner and this was his son, dammit, if I had known that bastard was there I would have personally~'

y/n: 'Stop. I don't care anymore because we are all here.'

Youngjo: 'Yeah... that's great but we can't convict the guy either.'

'Why?!' Geonhak butts in making Youngjo pause from the abrupt response. 

'We can't convict him of any crimes, we don't even have proof.'

The room stayed silent before y/n sighs deeply and covers her face with her hand. 

Y/n: 'So. In the end we didn't get justice.' Her voice muffled and Geonhak places his hands comfortingly on her shoulders. 

Youngjo: 'The police investigated his estate and there wasn't anything illegal to find so~'

Y/n: 'Did he tell the police he was missing one of his hybrids?'

Youngjo: 'No. He probably wants to keep his escaped pet distant now because it could cause trouble. As long as the Tiger hybrid will hide away and stay quiet to be free then this Joshua guy doesn't care.' 

Youngjos cell phone begins to ring. 

'Kelly, what do you want?'  
Y/n can barely hear the reply from his phone as he waited and listened to his phone.  
'I can be there right now, I was just   
visiting y/n.'

'No I'm not trying to get her back, stop messing around.' He turns away from the two, now facing the front door to avoid showing any embarrassment. Eventually he hangs up and admits it is time for him to leave. 

The door slammed shut, the visit from her ex reminded Geonhak how lucky he was to still be with her. From behind he began to nuzzle his cheek against hers and purred deeply from his chest eventually the action evolved into a tight hug from the back and she never resisted. 

——-  
Reader POV  
——-  
(I can't believe after all this we came back with nothing. Only three of us were saved but any other victims after us~)

Aahh

His tongue glides up my cheek. 

'Why did you do that?!' I question him with a surprised tone, holding a hand over my wet cheek. 

'I could feel you getting worried. Stop thinking already and do something with me, you need to feel happier than this all the time, it's important.'

He turns me around to face him and nudges his nose against mine and his face finally stills with his lips by my ear, his arms laid over my shoulders. 

'Can we take a bath please?' 

My eyes widen. 'YOU want to take a bath?'

'I want to, I want to wash away all of the things that we went through before coming home. I can't stand being left unclean like this with the remainder of struggle and frustration still on my skin, the smell is disturbing.'

'Okay mister poet, I'm going to start the bath.'

\----------  
3rd POV  
\----------  
The warmth of water relaxed them both, bubbles lined the rim of the tub as they set. Y/n laid on the bottom as Geonhak rested his head on her chest, cheek flush against her collarbone and his arms surrounding her body beneath the water. 

She nearly expected him to have fallen asleep on top of her but she wouldn't mind as long as he felt at peace. Her own arms spanned across and rubbed over his back that rose subtly with his deep calmed breaths and the water stilled, equaling their motionless bodies.

She begins to feel a low vibration in her chest and assumed it was Geonhak. He raises his head, eyes still closed as if he just woke up from sleep. 

'Y/n what are you doing.' His eyes open to see her. 

'What?'

'How are you doing that?'

'Doing what?' 

She was still oblivious to his questioning and he almost finds her cluelessness amusing. 

'Tch. Can't you tell that you're purring??'

She figures it out as both the sound, and feeling of vibrations end at the same time when she is conscious of it herself.

Geonhak raised himself over her, arms pushed against the bottom of the tub to hold himself up at her level. 

'I don't think humans are supposed to do that, a-am I okay?'

He chuckles. 

'It's just purring y/n. It means you're comfortable around me, that we're close, as if we are the same being.'

'But I~'

'Can you do it again?' He asks eagerly with big soft bunny like eyes and repositions his head onto her chest, his ear held against her body waiting for the sound that enticed his hybrid senses to start again. 

'Uhm.' She looks down at him unsure if she could even grant his wish. Her hand lands on top of his shoulder and stills as she tries to make the sound again. 

Nothing. 

Geonhak waited with confidence she could do it again. 

Nothing. 

'Y/n.' He whines. 

'Sorry, I can't.'

He rises again to leave a loving kiss on her lips before he laid down again and closed his eyes as he mumbled. 

'That's okay. It will happen again, it's an instinct hybrids have as a way to comfort their young or mate. You heard me do it before, remember?'

(So that's it. Wow. Geonhak knows so much about hybrids, not only his self but about what other hybrids should experience. Did he learn all of this with his last owner? Where did he get all of this information? I haven't come across these things before online.)

She realized that she barely is aware of anything about Geonhak past. She felt the need to learn more especially now that she felt a change in herself thanks to the new baby, a confusing change, which Geonhak has the answers to.


	35. Background

Lately I had the need to eat meat, not any meat, nearly fresh meat. I assumed it was obvious for why I felt this way and didn't question it but the fact still remained, I Really Want Meat right now. 

'Geonhak I'm going to the store I'll be back soon.' I yell from the front door, putting on my shoes in a hurry. 

He comes out from the bathroom looking confused. 

'Wait. Don't leave me here alone.' He pouts and rushed to get his shoes on to join me. 

'Hurry up I need to go. You forgot the collar, and are you really going out in your pajamas?'

'But I'm just wearing shorts and a Tshirt they don't look like pajamas.'

'Okay but hurry up already.'

He grabs the chain collar, from the shelf and opens the front door. 

'Y/n I know your hormones are all different right now but can you stop acting so hastily? What do you need to eat this time?'

'Meat.'

'That's it? Good then I can get to eat more of it too.' He says cheerfully as if he thought all of it would be for him. 

The store smelled better than usual to me and it was as if every package was opened to release the smell of every flavor to my nose. Even though I felt the need to buy almost all of the meat available I had to limit myself to the meat on sale, still keeping my sad little budget in mind. 

We cooked our food and sat down to watch the television. Geonhak sat closely next to me and saw the screen. 

'Y/n, what is that?'

'What?' I had only been focused on my food I didn't even look at the television yet until his question. A woman in a suit stands behind a podium talking about important events. This time things were different, it seems that some parts of the country were aslo becoming affected by the hybrid attacks on humans like our city has been. Since I have been gone I was unaware of any of these activities, the speaker swiftly moved onto the main topic. 

Television: 'Many parts of the country have considered allowing hybrids to have legal jobs under the permission of their owners. Backlash from some locations consider this idea disregarding the safety of humans as some hybrids have no control of themselves. Other parts of the country are already putting the idea into effect, providing certain areas for hybrid workers, simply to help the expenses of owners to be lessened and making hybrids less of a financial burden.'

Geonhak frowns and furry ears flatten. 

'I'm a financial burden...'

'Huh?' I lose my focus on the news. 

'I want to make money too.'

'You aren't doing that. It's dangerous and practically free labor.'

'But they said we can get paid.'

'Sure that part could be true but it probably isn't worth it. Those new work locations will just be places people send their hybrids away and to get free money from the labor of someone else, it's practically moving progress backwards.'

'Let me try. You are the only one that makes money, there are three of us now, this is the only way I can help.' He begs, holding my face in his hands. 

'Well. These new changes are a first step to better opportunities.. but you don't need to make yourself apart of their first mistakes in the beginning.'

He looked me in the eyes and didn't say anything, making me feel like I was on the wrong side of the argument. In reality there wasn't another choice but to at least let him try this. 

'Okay we can try it. Oh yeah, I wanted to know how you knew so much about other hybrids.'

'What do you mean?'

'Yesterday you told me purring is what parent hybrids do for their young and what other hybrids should experience, but how did you know? Actually, how did you grow up as a hybrid is what I really want to know?'

'Well its not exactly anything special but I can tell you.' 

He extends his arm along the top of the couch. 

'I was born in a breeding station, you know, its self explanatory, but I was able to stay with my mom for only 4 years.'

'And your dad?'

'....Didn't have one.'

'O-oh...' (I regret even asking.)

'When I was young my mom always purred to me and pet my head. I learned everything from her about my kind growing up. She couldn't tell me much about anything else because she was raised in captivity too like her mom. It was just us two in our cell, no windows and one door, she wasn't able to feed me herself and only gave me trays of food the servers made instead. 

She reread me the same small collection of books as it was our main form of entertainment. Every time I was taken for an examination she reminded me they were there to help, at a young age I believed it, if she told me the truth growing up would be a terrible experience. 

I was scared each time they pricked me with needles and inspected my body. They pulled my ears and wrote on their clipboard then proceeded to cause me pain again, saying it was okay. When I was old enough to be taken away she finally told me the truth, even that she was forced to convince me the place was safe and helpful. They didn't want any resistance so they hid the true dark secret, that I was only a product and every adult was forced to place the lies in my head. 

I hugged my mom before another exam, they never brought me back to her no matter how much I cried. I didn't know it was the last time and I don't think she knew either. I'm sure once I was gone she was bred again for another baby and she forgot about me.'

A tear starts to form in his eye, only one tear. 

'After being taken away they brought me to a facility to join other hybrids my age, we were made to work and be trained to be obedient, some of the more beautiful ones were bought immediately and before being trained.'

'How long did you stay there?'

'Three years, not many people like to come in and buy little hybrid brats.'

'Then where did you go?'

'I don't remember.'

(How is that possible?) 

'Is that the truth.' 

He nods his head seeming almost as confused as I am and I could only hug him, pushing him back onto the armrest and his other hand holds the back of my head out of surprise from the sudden jolt, he is still not used to receiving so much empathy from humans. 

'Geonhak where is your mom? We can find her.' I say still holding him, my face buried next to his. 

'She's dead, y/n.' I hug him tighter and his hands reach slowly down to rest on my back. We lay there on the sofa and I try to hold my tears but Geonhak didn't even make a sound. I didn't feel any sense of sadness from him, any remorse he felt seemed to be more for my sake than for himself.


	36. Changing, Growing

'I told you I am going to work tomorrow.'

'But y/n why?'

'I don't really need to explain do I?' She carries the basket of freshly washed sheets into the bedroom followed by Geonhak. 

'I want to go back to work, it's weird to say this but I miss it and when I return it will feel nice to get back into a normal setting.'

She spreads blankets over the bed and straightens out the wrinkles until perfectly flat and he stand back, quietly observing. 

'I'm gonna miss you.' He stands behind her with one hand clinging to his other arm, his hand nervously sliding up and down the limb. 

Without looking behind her, y/n knows what he's feeling inside, anxiety and uncertainty. 

She turns around and hugs him knowing he will, again, have to go back to a life of lonely days in the apartment at least until he gets permission to leave for his own work. 

The phone rings and she anwers it almost immediately. Geonhak heard both sides of the conversation. He listened closely between her and her friend who was asking about how she was. While she held the phone more pillows and blankets were added to the bed, pillows almost lining the edges completely and blankets unconsciously tossed into the middle as she talked on the phone. Geonhak watched closely, at one point moving some things from the bed and back to the closet where they normally stayed, to test her. 

Y/n hung up and turned back to the rest of the room, something instantly seemed amiss and it didn't take long not notice the items just placed were already missing. She looked in the closet, first expecting them to be there and re-placed them where she needed them to be, back on the bed. It made her feel better that things were in order until she realized... what was she even doing?

'I- why did I do that, this doesn't make sense, my bed is never made like this.'

Geonhak shrugs his shoulders, feigning ignorance and leaving the room. 

'Wait, you know what is happening don't you.'

'Well... its nothing crazy but you're nesting, it's what you do to destress and comfort yourself.'

'What do you mean it's not crazy, I'm not supposed to act like this... do you nest?'

'No, only females... or, at least my kind does.'

The next load of completed laundry beeps and he walks away to collect it, leaving her alone in the room confused by his unclear explanation. 

She doesn't remove the extra bedding and instead lays on top of the pile, noticing it made her mentally and physically relaxed as he said it would. She thought about the new behaviors and wondered. 

(It must be just like purring right? I am slowly becoming less like myself.)

She remembered, when she was feeling this way before, remembering when she was trapped in her room of the estate, the familiar feeling of needing to chew and claw the bedding like an animal but this time was different. That thought led to another memory. 

(Wait. It was THEM that made me more like a hybrid, they tried to transition me to be compatible for a baby. Because of that syringe I became more compatible with the baby already within me, assisting my ability to keep it alive before my body rejected it.)

Reader POV  
—————  
The idea made so much sense to me, that had to be it, that has to be why this happened so easily. I do know human-hybrid babies aren't common and the probability of one surviving long enough is so low but here we are. 

I mentally pat myself on the back and close my eyes, enjoying newly cleaned pillow under my head. 

—-

This small shop has been my place of work for many years and the people here are like family but after so many years, things get stale and dulled. All of the new big things happening lately made me yearn and almost crave a new environment with unfamiliar things. I wanted more but didn't know where to begin, at least not on my own, for now I still enjoy the place. 

It is time to close and go home, Kelly called a cab for us both and because it was my first time returning to work, she just wanted to make sure this night I could get back safely. 

Kelly: 'You will come back and work tomorrow too right?' She asks me before I leave the cab. 

'I will be back... and I can walk to work tomorrow so don't show up with a ride this time.'

'Fine. I'll text you.'

I am barely on my floor level before my phone gets its first message.   
(I didn't think she meant she was going to text already.)

Message: We're coming to visit this weekend, don't tell me no :) 

(Always inviting herself, that's just her way of asking permission but it's still bold, like her.)

I check the mail before stepping inside and shuffle through the envelopes to find a bill from the hospital. 

(Oh, finally the time has come to pay off all of those tests after finding my way back home, this will be fun.) I think sarcastically. 

The paper opens and I regretfully look to the bottom, seeing my grand total and my new greatest burden of financial debt. 

'Y/n, what's wrong? Why do you feel like this?' Geonhak comes out of the kitchen with a rag in his hands, his new recent time waster is cleaning, he waited for my explanation. 

'This amount is too much even with my savings.'

'That was from your doctor right?' He shuffles the cloth nervously between his fingers. 'Please calm down, I can feel how stressed you're getting.' He takes the papers from my hands and puts them on the kitchen table, leaving the rag with the mail before leading me to our room. 

'Lay down in your nest and think about something else.' He commands softly and I climb over the blankets, sitting up against the headboard. 

'My nest. Heh, I'm not a bird.'

He climbs onto the bed next to me and lies down, propping his head on his hand. He scoots closer to close the gap between us and takes a moment like he is trying to decide whether to act on something he is thinking of. Then his hand reaches over to me and is placed on my stomach, his hand smooths circles and gradually moves underneath my shirt, gliding over the skin of my stomach. 

I am not used to this but not opposed, I turn my head and look down at him, curious if he feels the same, and notice his face is blushed light pink from his cheeks to his ears. He stops over my bellybutton and lets it remain in place before moving his ear to it and listens. 

'Can you hear anything?'

'No.'

'It's probably too soon it's only been a few weeks.'

His head rises.   
'Y/n how long does this take?'

'For humans, eight or nine months.'

'That's too long.' He shakes his head and I laugh. 

'Sorry this is a process you only get one chance to get right each time.'

'Hmm okay, I guess you do need to take extra time to make things perfect.'

'Extra time?'

'Hybrids only last six or seven months, sometimes less, depending on the demand of their kind. We were made better so we don't need a lot of time to grow. What if this one is a fast grower too?'

'No, it looks like this is a normal pace.'

'Ah that's not fair, I have to wait so long.' He pouts with soft, eager, eyes watching over the  
small bump of my stomach before leaning closer and giving it a loving kiss.   
—-


	37. Future

'Here are your special tags, I latched them onto your collar and you can start working tomorrow.' I say, nerves gradually tangling as I pronounce each word. 

'Thanks.' He takes it from me and observes the tag and frowns. 'Hm. These don't really match my chain.'

'You're right I should have asked for custom design for you.' 

He looks up at me curiously.

'I'm kidding, they don't care about your style they just want your physical labor. When you leave make sure you take the safest routes, and come back home at the same time everyday. Don't forget your suppressants, will they feed you lunch or do I need to make one and I want to take you there myself the first day so I ~'

His hands set on my shoulders and massaged them with a firm reassuring grip. 

'Okay I get it, you can come with me tomorrow but stop worrying so much. It's nice to see you practicing your motherly behavior but I could go without it myself.'

'Don't talk to me like that or you're grounded.' I shake my finger at him. Keeping a straight face was easy until the end of the sentence my lips couldn't resist curling upward and he laughs at my joke as well.

——-  
3rd POV  
——-  
In the parking lot she is still reluctant to let him willingly go into that building. She didn't know what was going to happen, this place, this system, was out of her control and the unknown future threatened the peace in their life. 

'Remind me what were you going to do here?'  
She put her hands on each side of his head and held him in place softly, taking in the remainder of time she had to touch him. His palms rest over her hands and covered them securely and with great care of something fragile to be held. 

'I'm only helping with storage so everything should be okay.' He smiles and his soft eyes show themselves in excess during this moment, possibly as an innate behavior to show a sense of calm for his partner. 

She waves him goodbye as he walks through the front doors. 

—-  
Not even fully inside there is an officer standing to the side of the door, pulling on his chain, directing the employment tags to the scanner in his hand. 

Two beeps, signaling Geonhak is allowed to be here and is under their control for the next few hours of the day. 

'Come with me.' 

The man leads him down a hallway and into a large empty room. 

'Take this and change.' 

He throws a pair of black long sleeved coveralls and boots to match, looking like a suit for the typical serviceman of uncleanly jobs. As he puts the uniform over his clothes the man explains to him the rules and expectations. 

'When you aren't working in construction you will work in the warehouse assisting in lifting heavy storage of our building supplies.'

'Construction?'

'Yes, constructing buildings, there are two other hybrids at the site right now so that is where we send you today. Since this program is new the three of you animals will be watched by a supervisor, he will be the one giving you your instructions and any permission for breaks. Most of your jobs will likely be lifting and transferring our supplies.'

(We weren't told about this, but, it should be fine.) He thinks and is willingly transferred to the lot for his day of work.   
—-

Y/n sat at the table eating her lunch and tapping her fingers on the table. She could only think about Geonhak and if he were doing okay. 

'Still worrying? You need to learn to stop that remember? I think he is just fine, probably making friends already.' 

Kelly sits across from her and places her own lunch onto the table and takes a first bite.

'I can't just not think about it, anything can be happening right now.' The thought made her brows furrow with greater anxiety and stomach twist into knots. 

'... Okay I get it, you care a lot. Maybe my new Tiger can go work with him, well, when he is done hiding.'

'Maybe. Did you hear? The rich guy that owned the mansion wasn't arrested or anything because... well.. theres no proof.' Y/n sighs and finishes her food, resting her head on her propped up hand afterward. 

'No proof? What do you think will count as~ never mind. Anyway I was thinking we should have a play date, for our hybrids, because mine has just been home sleeping and eating and playing my games. He isn't complaining but he gets bored.'

'Hmm. That sounds good but we will come to your house to be safe.' The plans made for the weekend relieved the worry at least enough for her to finish working.

Y/n only wished she would see Geonhak come home tonight safely.


	38. Good? Night

Kelly hugs me as soon as the door opens, followed by Tiger coming up to embrace me strongly and with great care.   
Geonhak stands behind me and quietly growls beneath his breath, the man was too close and even touching me was clearly too much but he continues to hug me before letting go and walking further into the Kelly's home, pulling Geonhak with him.   
\-----  
3rd POV  
\-----  
Tiger:'I haven't seen you guys in forever, looks like you got out of the forest okay.'

GH: 'Yeah... and thanks for helping me fight off that mountain lion.' 

'Your sarcasm is inspiring... come on, can't you just really be thankful for something for once, try it sometime? You can stop being so defensive around me too, we're practically pet pals now.' The Tiger hybrid pats Geonhak playfully hard on the back. 

'Fine...' Geonhak readies himself to act grateful, a behavior he isn't familiar with and not nearly as comfortable conveying. To him it was a sign of weakness and submission. 

'Thank you.. for getting y/n home.' His animal ears droop and flatten partially. 

'She was really scared for you, you know? I also feel sorry for you.'

Geonhak looks at him confused and then angrily, his eyes narrowing. 'What do you mean you feel sorry for me.'

Tiger laughs nervously.   
'Don't worry I didn't mean anything bad. I meant y/n was really stubborn and she didn't keep control of herself. Sometimes I think if she were left alone in that situation, she wouldn't make it. It's like she completely gave up.'

There is an awkward silence between them other than the conversation in the next room where y/n and her friend converse loudly enough to not recognize the sudden quiet on the other side of the door. 

GH: 'She does have trouble, staying level headed.'

Tiger whispers to him, hand cupped next to his mouth.   
'Just make sure that doesn't happen anymore, you and I both know the reason.'

'She will be okay now, I know you didn't tell   
y/n about the baby even though you could have, why?'

'Why?' Tiger repeats. 

'It wasn't any of my business, I know humans can't sense it as soon as us so obviously she didn't have a clue... also I was scared you would attack me or something if I did.'

'You're scared of me? Good.'

'Hey you two should just get along and stop being so territorial.' Regardless of their sharper senses, neither of them payed enough attention to notice y/n and Kelly approaching them from behind. 

'It's not just territory it's about dominance.' Geonhak corrects Kelly and y/n laughs. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It's dark. Your stomach hurts. It hurts so bad.   
You wake up and get out of bed only to collapse on your knees, holding your stomach and the pain causes you to cry out. Geonhak sits up, turning over to see why you were whining and whimpering so loudly. 

He crouches at your side and can smell something different, something bitter, a strong smell that left a bad taste in his mouth. 

'Call Youngjo, he can drive me to the hospital.' You can barely get the words out and try to stand up, trying to collect your bag of important items and information to bring with you. The pain was surprisingly already starting to subside and decrease to an ache but your worry didn't follow suit. 

You were brought into a small room glowing in white with the smell of cleaning supplies in the air. It was in the latest hours of the night and the facility had just been cleaned for the day. After explaining the situation, now easier to speak than before, they immediately took you into your first exam then next to an ultrasound, this had all occurred before your first scheduled appointment and the experience was very new to both of you. 

The modality was cold over your skin and the screen on the wall showed odd wavy black and white shapes. There wasn't much to see so soon but the professional was somehow able to explain everything, she was also able to see it wasn't an ordinary human baby. 

'Excuse me, is this.. one of those hybrid people?'

You were unsure how to admit it but she can already see the truth. 

'Yes..'

Geonhak stayed quiet in his seat by the wall, occasionally fidgety and now even more after the question was now a full discussion. 

'Thank you for telling me, but I'm sorry to say you should have mentioned this before... unless you didn't know what it would be of course. Now that we know this I can add it to your file and things can be fixed... maybe. What I mean is... the reason this happened tonight was because you are human, the baby is not and if you don't regularly take specialized medication to make you more compatible, well, the baby will be considered a harmful foreign body and~.'

Y/n: 'I get it I'll take anything I need, just tell me... it's not too late, right?' You interrupt frustratedly, covering your face, disappointed in yourself for being so careless. 

'There is a chance things will go as normal, we will get you what you need and watch you two carefully. You know you're pretty brave, putting yourself through this.'

The statement was so unexpected. 

'Thank you.' You thought she was so nice and understanding. If only she had stopped there. 

'Do you have a buyer already? I heard there are a lot of people with a 'home made hybrid' preference that will pay up to millions if their hybrid is born from a household rather than a facility. Kind of like free range animals or organic foods.'  
——-  
3rd POV  
——-  
Geonhak stands from his chair so abruptly it scraped the floor and falls backwards onto the tile, the growling in his throat too loud to ignore. His stare frightened the woman and she unconsciously backed away, quickly trying to conclude the visit and get the two patients out of the room to collect their medication and leave the building. 

She was trained to stay quiet and passively remove angered hybrids from the facility and away from other patients, it was a new procedure now that hybrids were newly allowed to visit such a building of vulnerable humans around especially families on this floor. Things were changing but slowly. 

'Please take these pills according to the instructions, thank you.' The pharmacist eminated a cold atmosphere toward them but did their best to give friendly service, anything to keep the angered man behind y/n under control. 

They met Youngjo in the waiting room as he was their only way back home. The time was already four in the morning but the three of them were wide awake after tonights scare. In the car Youngjo drove quietly while y/n rested her head on Geonhaks shoulder as the motion of the car slightly jostled them left to right as the vehicle proceeded down the empty roads of the early morning hours. 

Nothing was said but Youngjo had a very clear idea of what was happening and he stayed quiet, not prying into their personal lives. He wasn't going to bring it up before she does, he expected her to tell him the big news eventually. As the car came to a stop Youngjo peered at the front mirror and locked eyes with Geonhaks tired, almost distressed eyes. Geonhak looked away and down to y/n who was too distracted to notice it was time to exit. 

There were no goodbyes or thank you's. They shut the car door and wandered into their home. Y/n set the pills on her dresser, it was a very clean and safe location. She chose this safe spot carefully for the small plastic bottle that held the most important items to her right now, the small pills were the last thing keeping the baby alive. 

She didn't get back into bed after taking the first dose but instead wandered into the bathroom, Geonhak tried to follow but halted at the door, not entering the room further, considering her current state. 

'I'm okay.' She reassured him with a smile. She really was relieved now, she only needed some time to herself. Geonhak didn't question her, he trusted it was the truth. He knew how she truly felt right now and went back into the bedroom, having those extra senses came in handy sometimes. Communication wasn't always needed but emotions were always understood even if it was most often a one sided experience. 

She stood in front of the mirror and leaned over the counter letting everything sink in. If she didn't take a moment to recollect herself it would be a difficult night of sleep and she wasn't willing to risk her real life problems sneaking into her dreams as nightmares. After a few minutes she felt completely at ease, she rubbed the soft skin of her very slightly expanded belly and smiled. The sudden happiness she felt was unexpected especially after the recent events. She made her way into the bed and almost immediately Geonhak pulled her in tightly, his warm bare skin touching her back. She wanted to face him tonight and turned over, they looked to each other in the darkened room and his lips dip downward for a quick but meaningful kiss. 

'Good Night.'


	39. Parents

'Why are you two here??!' 

'Why? Why not, you haven't called or responded to me for so long and your friends haven't said a word about you either, what's wrong with you?!'

Geonhak smelled new scents at the door, unfamiliar smells but strong with floral and peppermint smells. He waited nearby behind the wall in case something bad would happen but when it turned out the visitors were my very own parents he shuffled away to the back of the apartment and shut the door to a room for hiding. 

I only know this because when he did he was not very good at keeping quiet. I heard him and so did they, if only my floors were less noisy. 

My mom peaks into the house behind me. 

'Oh do you have another guest? Is Youngjo here? He hasn't been answering any of my calls and your friend Kelly won't tell me anything about you either, so I had to come here myself.' She says while stepping inside, uninvited, and inspecting the place as my dad follows, personally uninterested in the mystery guest. She stalks around looking into the kitchen and sees two plates left at the table after lunch had taken place. 

She doesn't mention anything and heads straight for my room, not with sternness but with curiosity. 

(No I can't let them meet this way I need to stop her, there is nowhere I can hide a man like him in a room.)

It's too late. The door to my room is open, I get to the doorway and see... nothing. 

Of course he wouldn't be in here but she already suspects the next location and wanders into the guest room where the window is surprisingly left opened. 

Phew. 

'Y/n. What is that.'

'What?' (Oh no.)

She walks to the window and tugs on two furry ears sticking out from below only to find they are attached to someone and she jumps away almost fearful. 

Mom: 'Oh! Get out of here this is no place for strays now shoo!' She flails her hands in an attempt to run him off. 

Geonhak is still crouched down and looking up through the window at her with soft innocent eyes and almost a pout at how this woman, the parent of his love, is reacting to him and it hurt deeply. 

'Geonhak.. please come back in.' I call to him.

My moms eyes widen and she turns back to face him as he climbs through the frame of the window. He always looks cool to me when he does that but to my mom it was like a burglar just entered, she backed away cautiously. 

It was difficult to find the words so instead I stood by him and wrapped an arm behind his back while his hand softly gripped my other arm in front of him, I hoped it was a subtle way for her to figure it out. 

Mom: 'George, get in here!'

She calls him almost as if he belonged to her like Geonhak belonged to me. I was an unusual thought that came to mind but didn't last long before my parents and us two were sat in the main room, them sitting on one seat and us in another. 

My dad stared at Geonhak for the entire conversation between, primarily, me and my mom, my dad was always calmer than her but his scowl was unnerving when it came about. 

Mom: 'Not only did you not tell us about him but you are in a relationship with it?! Is there anything else?'

Geonhaks hand flinches but no one else seemed to notice, after the negativity she just dragged me through over this I almost didn't want to mention the baby. I was very close to not telling her anymore. 

'There is nothing wrong. He lives with me, he works too... and he is a going to be a good parent.' I wait for the explosion to come and my body tenses...   
I didn't expect it to come from my dad. 

'A job and a baby doesn't make him a human. I'm disappointed you fell for his tricks.' He looks at my stomach and then at Geonhak before saying one last thing and leaving. 

'I wouldn't call that a baby, that is a genetic mistake and it should be gotten rid of, it's a result of bad choices by a careless girl.' They leave us, saying nothing else but those last two words left echoing in my mind. 

Finally they are gone. I locked the door quickly and returned to Geonhak who is hunched forward in the chair, leaning over his knees and hands held tightly against the sides of his head. 

His brows are tightend and lip fidgeting from the emotion that caused his tears to come out, his breathing was erratic with rushed intakes of air. It was no normal cry, it was one of the worst cries, one where your entire face is formed into the saddest expression. He was spiralling and weaker than I have ever seen him. The knees of his pants caught the tears and absorbed each one leaving large dark stains. 

I sat next to him and pulled his head into my arms, he rushed to cling to me desperately just to get a tighter, more secure hold, there was no possibility of getting any physically closer than we are now. I held him as his crying got louder and more heartbreaking as his grip tightened on me from the increasing emotions.

(What can I do?)

That vibration is back and I can hear it, so can he. As the purring begins I feel his tense muscles relax around me, no longer so desperately held around my body. He halted his cries and listened to my attempted purrs, his tears digressed into small remaining drops and his breathing slowed.

I expected him to stay in my grasp for longer but he sat up, wiped his wet face and silently walked into the hallway. I didn't want to let him seclude himself so soon and followed him, he wasn't in bed, he sat in the corner looking exhausted from the crying and he leaned against the wall with a relaxed but tired face. 

'Why are you there? Why not use the bed?'

'I belong on the floor...'

'Get up.' 

'No. I'm a genetic mistake, I'm a burden, I'm a violent monster.'

'Why do you think that?'

'I hear it all the time y/n, everyone says this about us.'

(He clearly doesn't mean us two, this is bigger than just us. In fact these labels weighing on his mind have nothing to do with me at all.)

'You hear these things everywhere, it's not true.'

He stands up angrily and comes closer, leering down at me. 

'I'm not completely a human or an animal, when I met you I couldn't feed or wash myself, I need expensive pills to control my natural urges and there were many times I nearly killed someone with my own hands.'

'I~'

'I could eat all of your food if I wanted to but then you would starve, I could fuck you as long as I wanted but you would die of exhaustion, I could use my strength to make you do as I say and I would be in charge but you would be dead inside.'

'But you didn't.'

'Of course not, I'm only a piece of property.'

'Would you have really done all that to me?'

'...Yes, before I wouldn't think twice.'

'And now?'

'Now I don't even want to think about that, now I'm your loyal pet.' His head lowers looking to the floor. 

(Everything has gotten to his head, he's completely emasculated.)

'Hmm I don't see how anyone that thinks of you as a simple pet would also want to marry you some day.'

His ears twitch. 'What?'

'I mean... I wouldn't marry a pet... I think you are as human as I am and~'

He huffs out a laugh at my sad attempt to explain her feelings. 

'Y/n are you having trouble proposing to me?' His eyes appear smaller, hidden behind a big smile and it pulls on my heartstrings. 

I feel my cheeks get heated and turning red.   
(I wasn't trying to do this right now but it's true I want him to marry me.)

His smile still appearing on his face, he comes closer with his big soft eyes on me, causing me to mentally freak out as if he were my highschool crush. 

'Your face is red.'

'I know.' I try to sound unbothered but my voice is small and shy. 

'If your face becomes a tomato during the wedding you'll be so embarrassed.' He has a cheeky smile. 

I can't handle the close proximity anymore and turn around, facing the other direction. He softly pokes my back only once before saying-

'And here I thought you were in charge but you can't even look at me right now. What are you afraid of hmm?'   
I can hear the stifled grin in his voice.


	40. Slowly. Carefully. Sweetly.

'And here I thought you were in charge but you can't even look at me right now. What are you afraid of hmm?'   
I can hear the stifled grin in his voice and feel the weight of his full attention on my back. 

'Turn around.' He commands. 

'Much better.' He takes my hand and holds it up, nearing his lips until they gift a soft, dedicated kiss to my palm and another on the front of my wrist, my arm, the last on my shoulder and he releases a low, comforting growl as he pulls me close by the waist and holds me against his body. One hand curled around me and the other holding my hand firmly as we sway slowly from side to side. 

'I am craving you so much lately. Can I... have my fill of you tonight?' His brow raises, his palms resting over my cheeks, thumbs tracing over my skin, stroking back and forth warmly and he smiles as he asks earnestly. 

'I think I should be asking you that.' You leave him a single kiss on his lips, waiting for his response, not fully grasping the raw essence of his question. 

'No. I don't think you understand.' His expression becomes more serious and you are confused by his trivial words. 

'What are~' 

'Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen... but there is... a thirst for you lately that I can't ignore the longer this goes on.' He reassures, knowing you would trust him regardless. 

'I don't know what~' You stop midway through the words as you figure it out, at least you assumed you had the right idea. 

You looked down at your maternal body, your engorged chest and stomach that had only been growing a few short months, your slight weight gain in many other places, and wondered what about these changes made him drawn to you. His hand holds your chin loosely and raises it, directing your view from your body to his gaze. 

(That's it. Hormones. Or maybe something more.)

'Let me indulge in your new body and every sweet, lovely new secret it holds.' His face comes close, still with direct seriousness in his eyes. Your cheeks blush and the corners of his lips raise only a fraction, sincere with his words but still amused by your reaction. He stared you down and the minimal distance was electrifying as it was dominating.

(The secrets of my new body?)

He smiles. 'I need a taste, but first I'll start with your lips.' His eyes flickered to them and back up to your eyes before edging his own lips closer to yours. 

They were soft and glided against your lips, he did not rush or use force but he always had the patience to appreciate the time he made with you, the chance he had to feel you. His tongue politely moved its way further into your mouth, between your teeth and connecting with yours. His head pushed forward greedily as he momentarily loses patience then parting from the kiss to calm his urges, biting your lips as they separated. He kissed the tip of your nose to remind himself of his purpose to move slowly with you this time. 

He reached for the bottom your shirt. Each piece of clothing he removed from your body, he allowed you to remove his in turn. You two stood there unclothed, he appreciated the way you looked just as you took in his strong features. A chill ran up your spine from the bare skin licked by the cool air. He noticed your shiver and hugged you, arms reaching over to cover your back, sharing his warmth. You felt his whole body against yours, your chest pushed against his chest alike the way other parts did below. 

He guides you to the bed, holding your hand gently in his. With no words given he directs you to sit on your knees near the back of the bed. 

'Hold onto this for your balance.' He says and guides your hands to the headboard. 

'Open your legs.' His voice comes from a short distance behind you. 

You follow the position, you faced the wall, arms held onto the headboard and sitting straight up with your legs spread. 

'Are you comfortable?'

'I-I am.' You answered unsure of what he had planned. 

He comes closer, a hand on your shoulder and speaks softly to you.   
'Good. If you get tired I will stop.'

(Why am I doing this.)

You hear shuffling of the bed from behind and sit and wait, staring at the wall, paying attention to the sounds. 

You feel heavy breaths from below and look down to find two furry ears appear beneath you followed by Geonhaks soft hair and his sweet eyes appear between your spread legs. Not looking to you for long as his craving became harder to resist his tongue made contact first, next a kiss, a lick across your core and another kiss that enveloped your clit, evolving into teasing and sucking. It was slow and calculated. His arms came up, wrapping around your thighs from behind, holding them in place before inflicting more aggressive attacks on your clit, his nose nuzzled over it and tongue flicked against the sensitive muscle again and again. 

Your legs shook and twitched from the stimulations but were held in place from his grip, unable to control your bodies natural reactions you felt the liquid sliding down the bottom of your thighs, small wet trails that were not lapped up in time, ignored due to the increase in slick dripping from your cunt that required all of his attention. 

Between your gasps of pleasure you dared to look down again and see his eyes closed, he inhales your flesh deeply and actively, everywhere from his nose to his chin was shining with your wetness. You watch his head bobbed forward and back with each full lick and slide into your slit, head lifting up to get closer for the next taste and when finished he rested his head on the sheets. 

'So... thats.. what you meant..' You say between huffs of air, trying to reclaim your composure. 

The high receded and you stared as he licked his lips and hummed delightfully at the flavor until his eyes reopened and made contact with yours. 

'So much sweeter now.'

Your face had turned so red from the heat running through you already but the devious smirk he sent you surely made your face hotter and your skin buzz. 

He disappeared and you were pulled backward into his arms. He sat up on his knees as you sat flat on the bed, his pelvic area against your back and thighs on each side of you. His head angled directly above you as you look up wondering what he was thinking. He stared down, his glance ignoring yours and focusing on something else instead. He smiled, large hands wrapped under each breast, caressing them, squeezing them gently and feeling how much bigger they were getting. 

'You're coming along nicely.' He rolls his fingers across your chest again, carefull to not prodd to intensely at the sensitive globes.   
He took your hands gently and led you to lay down comfortably on the bedsheets before climbing over you. You looked up to him and he nudged his forehead to yours, noses coming together softly. 

'I'm going to take my time with you y/n.'

He clears a stray hair from your face and you surprise him with a delicate kiss, distracting him from his focus. You give another kiss, it deepened and became heated, slowly pulling you two further into your loving feelings. When he separates himself you can see a different expression on his face, confused and shy. His cheeks reddened. 

'What's wrong. Why did you stop?' 

His eyes look away innocently. 

'Well. What if... what if I do something and hurt the baby...'

You can barely hold down your laughter but it passes soon enough and the room goes quiet, you kiss the top of his head and fingers play with his ears as you explain and he listens to you with soft, sweet, eyes. 

'You won't hurt anything I promise.'

He looks at you unconvinced, it was all the same part of the body wasn't it? Of course not but he wouldn't have a clue. 

Y/n: 'I know nothing bad will happen, because you wouldn't be so careless to hurt us.' Your hands enclose around his head and run through his mussed up hair. 

Your arms pull him in tightly, his head rested comfortably and safely on your soft chest for only a few seconds before he rose up again and looked at you with half lidded eyes, showing a change in mood has occurred. 

'I love you.' He says before adjusting himself to the right spot and entering shallowly at first, exiting again and moving in further than the last, slowly and generously prodding his way into you with you naturally producing more slick to allow him deeper inside. 

He rocked his hips forward and back to a calm  
rhythm, his hot breath reaching the skin of your neck. 

'Y/n. I love you.' He continues the very slow pace his lips enclose on the center of your throat and suck softly, licking the area, and sucking again. The lazy movements of his tongue and wet sounds of his mouth reach your ears. 

'I love you.' He repeats and kisses your cheek then the other. 

'I love you.' You answer to him between breaths and he smiles, leaving another kiss on your forehead giving you a view of his amazingly handsome neck and shoulders. His hand finds yours, intertwining and holding on with care, trapping the top of your hand to the bed surface. Your heart beats faster. 

He hastens his speed, contributing to the sweet feeling building up in your body ready to undo itself and release the tension, for his own concerns he kept himself from going too deeply but kept adding to the pace, your body convulsed and his lips attacked yours, trapping your moans in your throat. This man was the catalyst of your hormones and they were easily reactive to him, your man. Your Mate. 

He breathes heavily as he nears his end and places his hand at your clit to help you reach your climax too, he toyed with it aggressively, he wanted to be kind to your body but to him this part was for him to use. He teased it and his hips continued, your body writhed in pleasure and your breaths hitched as the pent up tension came undone. When you finished he finally let himself go, his face showing evidence of his relief. He wanted to join you in the feeling as you did. He saw your face as you orgasmed and payed close attention to you as you came back to reality. 

The first thing you saw when opening your eyes was a pleased smile on his face and his sweaty hair. He enjoyed seeing you like this and enjoyed your warmth around him. You grinned happily, wrapping your shaky arms around his neck. 

Carefully rolling you on top of him he kept one arm over your back for your balance and his other sprawled to the side across the bed, your ears heard his heart beat fast below his chest and you stayed there reveling in the moment. 

This contact was all they wanted, needed, from each other, they wanted to stay like this forever.

'I love you. So much.'


	41. I Quit

She left me at work again, it was a repeat of using public transport, standing in the parking lot and promising to see each other later on. We did this every time as if it were some unspoken rule. After two months of working here y/n knows everything about what I do here and doesn't mind as long as things go well. 

Eventually more hybrids came to work here and most days we'd get along but there were always fights between two of them and at some point a blunt weapon was used to control them again. 

It was a prime visual example of what could have happened to me if i wasn't taught how to behave. Tensions rose between everyone in the work place, we were again seen as violent and aggressive beings rather than their coworkers. It didn't matter if I acted well or followed orders, I was still going to be attacked in some way. I knew why I was here though, I had a purpose to be here and help y/n no matter what. 

We lifted and moved each container by our own strength, we were not given equipment unless absolutely necessary, because there were now many of us we regularly could do our jobs without equipment, it was not without pain. 

My body ached and my breaks seemed to become shorter after some time, I was often hungry and wanted to be home but... this was worth it. Everything was worth it. 

Today there was no construction and only storage to transfer from the building into large trucks. It was warm outside and I was ready to eat lunch, if I will be lucky enough to get one. We were told these supplies were to go to one of their newer locations. I carried the large box to the platform and placed it carfully, the box slipped from my hands and slammed heavily onto the surface. 

'Hey what are you doing!'

I don't speak, turning around to see one of our newest guards watching me, I never wanted to get attention from one of our guards and this one had a temper, at least for my kind he did. 

'I'm talking to you. Do you think you can throw things all over the place?! You're going to give our business a bad reputation!'

I stayed quiet but if this man were to be any kind of animal himself he would have been a hyena, annoying, boastful, and eager to fight. 

He didn't scare me as his height was far below mine with his head reaching my collarbone. I ignored him and turned around to reposition the box. 

As I leaned forward my balance was interrupted and I was pushed from behind, landing on the box instead. The rest of the lot had a few other workers nearby but they only stood and watched as I attempted to get up onto my feet again but the arm supporting me was kicked out from below me. I landed onto my side and was kicked again between my legs, the impact took the wind out of my lungs. 

'Hey I've seen you come in to work after hugging your master, you've been too careless. You two are fucking aren't you! I don't blame you she's cute but the idea of someone like her with YOU in bed is disgusting. She must be some good piece of ass to make you act like such a good boy, you won't even fight back.'

He kicked between my legs again but only hitting the hand that was covering the area. 

(This is enough, I'm getting my revenge.) 

'Hey!'

A shout came from the other side of the lot. 

(Y/n?)

She runs from the parking lot and opens the chain linked gate blocking her way. She is so angered that her hand moves before her thoughts and she punches the guard in the nose. 

(What a brave but foolish action, y/n.)

I stagger onto my feet, I only could think to pick her up and hurriedly carry her back to the parking lot to avoid anymore violence. 

(This was no place for us anymore.)

'You'll be hearing from me later! You don't get the freedom to treat my family like this!' She screamed.

(Please... stop.) 

I pull her along the sidewalk on our way back home. She was still furious and possibly still considering freeing herself from me to yell at the man again, her brows furrowed and lower lip tensed but she eventually settled on standing motionless, quietly and full of anger. 

Geonhak: 'Y/n. Come On!' She begins to trudge forward ahead of me. 

'I'm not letting you go back there, how long were they treating you like that. Tell me.'

——-  
Reader POV  
——-  
I turn back as I ask him, noticing his tail hangs motionless. 

Y/n: 'So for a long time then?'

'For awhile, yes.' He confirms. 

I couldn't look at him right now, I focused on the route home, hoping that he would feel some form of space to tell me the answers but that doesn't keep me from scolding him. 

'You didn't tell me anything, how can I trust you anymore.'

'They never gave me too much trouble until recently. Nothing has really happened~'

'Until Recently?! That doesn't make this better! You aren't telling me the whole truth are you? Things were going to get worse but you. did. not. tell. me. Any of this.' My hands clench tightly into fist as I walk faster. I was furious. 

'Y/n slow down!' He calls from a growing distance behind me. 

(Why is he like this? Will I have to just keep him at home all over again? How disobedient. How careless.)

'It was worth it.' He says under his breath, barely audible. 

'What?'

'Every day was worth it. We have more money now, we can buy what we need. We can pay for those bills you keep worrying about. We can pay for the baby too.'

She stops for only a fraction of a second to glare back at him but the expression softens unexpectedly, now grasping his reasons. She couldn't hold her stern composure for long before responding. 

'Don't worry about the money anymore. Let's go. Now.'


	42. Our Tiny Future

'Y/n what are you doing?'

I sit at the computer wondering how I can fix this. 

'Y/n?'

(Something needs to be done. We couldn't get any justice for our last case but this time I am really craving some closure. It might be the strong amount of hormones and medicine but this whole current state of society is making me irate.)

At this point Geonhak has given up getting my attention and leaves the room. 

As I look at the few ways to combat the treatment given at these new 'hybrid work systems' it slowly becomes harder and harder to understand what I am needing to do. During my extensive search a clip is featured on my screen of a woman standing at a podium next to other pairs of hybrids and I unmute the computer. 

She talks about growth and mistreatment but is clever enough to make the general audience feel like a victim for letting the actions go on. It appears that her movement is still small but maybe, if I contact them... 

This woman can help me I'm sure, maybe I could help them too.

Ah!

A glimpse of movement in the periphery of my vision startles me. Geonhak snuck up from behind and his head got closer to the screen, unfortunately, I didn't expect it at all. 

He doesn't move after my scare and only reads the screen then giggles to himself. 

GH: 'Y/n..... what are you planning.' He looks at me and a brow raises curiously.

I lean back and cross my arms, speaking confidently and with vigor, my idea forming together each second. 

'I'm going to make an example of your place of work, and everyone else will pay attention.'

He backs away looking concerned and a little worried. 

'You can't be serious. Are you... going to sue?'

I turn in my seat and reach a hand toward his cheek but he flinches away instinctively. 

'I can't even touch you anymore without you being afraid. We need help, we need money, we need to change things.'

\---

'Hello I am Julia.' After several calls with this woman we have decided to meet at her location of work. It was a small building but felt open and welcoming to us. She shook both of our hands and asked us about why we were here, what made us do this, why we came to her. I told her everything and surprisingly Geonhak felt comfortable enough to tell part of the story too as well as answering some of the questions she asked to him. 

Julia: 'I think we can use your case for a very important statement. You said his self esteem is low and he often is quiet and more cold since the incident?'

Y/n: 'Yes'

'So Geonhak was abused often... and now is in a state that prevents him from working comfortably and also prevents YOU from gaining money.' Julia thinks alound, slowly formulating her plan in our favor to appear as an important statement for ways to force other owners to care. 

Julia: 'There are not many of us lawyers that support defending hybrids but I will do what I can. In turn I would like to ask a favor, if you're interested. There are few situations like this I can use to turn the citizens in our favor, I want to help you and the greater state of things for hybrids. Y/n I'm not asking you to stand at a podium in my place and make a big speech but I would like to ask you and Geonhak to make an appearance when I speak of your case at my next event.'

She never calls to Geonhak as just a hybrid, she calls him by his name and talks to him directly, often even smiling, making Geonhak mirror the smile once or twice. 

'I'm not sure if I want to do that...'

'I see, it's not a safe place for you two and people will find out quickly you are a couple.' She clasps her hands together over her desk. 

'How did you know??'

'You're beginning to... show, and you two are noticeably very comfortable to each other and you can't seem to remember to hide it, people will put two and two together and you will be put into a bigger mess but I have an idea. We only need you to appear at my event only once, your faces can be covered. Other than that I can help you fight against the company that caused you distress too.  
No one will know who you are but will still hear your story along with other personal cases of my clients.'

I don't feel sure about doing this but we came to her for this purpose and there really is no other way. 

'When did you need us...' I have decided. 

'My next event will be next month over the weekend if you are able to come.'

'We can..' 

3rd POV  
—————  
Geonhak looked at y/n as if she was asking for trouble but what could he do at this point, she was determined. He really was hoping to help his fellow hybrids in this messed up system but honestly the risk wasn't worth it to him. He might rather would have been beaten at work everyday and lie to her if only she would keep herself out of his problem, problems bigger than the two of them. 

She put her hand on his shoulder and he finally understood, maybe everything SHE was trying to do wasn't for him at all, there was something more important now. 

Yes, the obstacles were greater but the changes to be gained for their future, their tiny.. pure.. and innocent future, were even more rewarding.


	43. So Many Things

'Are you ready?' I ask, fixing his new jacket. 

We were told to dress nicely for the event and brought masks to hide most of our face. We were going to be apart of her event just this once and let Julia handle the rest, no problem. 

'This really won't be fun.' Geonhak groans placing the chain around his neck and I straighten his furry ears. 

He untucks my shirt in the front, making it fall loose to cover any evidence of a bump. It was important to hide that today.

'I am not excited about this either but people are finally starting to pay attention to what Julia is doing, now is the right time.'

——-

The audience in the park crowded around the small stage, as we began, some booed and some listened to our speakers. There was even a news station here, a sign of Julias motives gaining attention through every event. Geonhak originally wanted to stand in front of   
me, between me and the crowd, but was not allowed as it would not send the right message. I was supposed to be the owner and the one to stand in front.

Finally Julia stepped forward for the main part. She expressed the urgency and need for changes to be made regarding treatment of hybrids in the workplace. She painted us as victims, relatable and taken advantage of, in order to make her statement agreeable to most listeners.. hopefully. 

Julia: 'Because of what the company did to her property he is unable to work without issues. That has caused this owner to take a major loss in her income, that money that he earned could have been for food, it could have even been paying for medicine that was keeping her alive. Because of THAT company in charge of caring for her property, she could be left without food, maybe without a home now, simply because certain coworkers couldn't control themselves.   
This woman deserves some form of compensation as we all would want if this happened to our things but first we need to reform the new system and prevent OTHERS from abusing someone else's property.'

(This... isn't about me. This is about Geonhak and what happened to HIM... She may be dramatic but she is an effective speaker in convincing the crowd.)

Everyone left the stage and gathered in the back, our faces remained covered and Julia adjusted her suit as she came to us.

Julia: 'It is another small step but hopefully in the end we can do bigger things. Thank you for coming I hope we can work together again once things are settled with this case.'

She reaches out and shakes my hand, neglecting to do the same for Geonhak. 

Julia: 'Understand that we are still being watched closely so I can only be seen giving my attention to humans here. Keep yourselves hidden until getting home and good luck.' She apologizes looking directly to me, sending quick glances toward him as if those words were not meant for me to receive. 

—-  
3rd POV  
—-  
Geonhak sighs as we get through the front door. 'Ah I hope we never do anything so boring again.'

Y/n locks the handle and surprises him with a light hug, hiding her face in his chest feeling more lost than ever.

'I'm sorry. I just want to help.'

His irritation fades quickly after seeing her act so cutely toward him. He strokes the top of her head, fingers shuffling through her hair.   
——-

Lights pass quickly above my body as I am moved quickly through a bright clean hallway. The face of a nurse comes into my vision but I can't see her clearly. We pass through heavy doors.   
::::

All I hear are screams, not just terrifying... but relieving, I have waited so long for this. I have waited months to meet you, finally I can see your face and feel your tiny hands wrapped around my own.   
::::

'Oh my what is that.' I can hear them ask... but I can not see them, as i lay in the bed I cannot see the face of the Doctor at my feet but I sense their fearful expression as they hold the new baby and become the first ones to see them. 

'It's a monster what have you done?!' I hear someone to my side, why was Geonhak asking me this? Why was I being blamed? Someone just give me my baby NOW.  
'What did I do wrong?'  
::::

'Y/n wake up and eat already, you can't survive on sleep alone.'

'What?'

'I said you can sleep as much as you want but you also have to eat. I can keep cooking your food and help you bathe and do all the chores but if you won't make time to eat it is pointless.'

(It was all a dream?)   
Geonhak stood to the side of the bed waiting for me to wake completely. 

'I'm not trying to starve myself, but I'm really tired...' I rub my eyes and view the dish of meat on my plate with fruit on the side, a glass of juice and a water bottle for later. It reminded me of when I first gave him food and water, leaving his breakfast in one bag outside my house for him to wake up and use. This time he was supplying ME with important items as I woke up. 

He sat closely and offered me the juice first before placing a fork in my hand and sat behind me to rub my back, massaging with enough force to relax my tight muscles. 

'Another nightmare? Do you remember any of it to tell me what happened this time?' He asks curiously. 

'No I can't remember it.' I racked my mind to try and reclaim pieces of the dream that gave me so much stress. There was nothing. 

'Ow!'

'Sorry. I went too hard again didn't I... You get so tense every time you have a nightmare and I can't even help you take it away.'

——-  
His hands fell to the bed, giving up completely, knowing each time he attempted to help her sore body he at times did more harm instead. She had explained to him many times before that she still wanted him to continue, raising his hopes just enough for him to keep going. This moment he stayed still behind her, watching her eat until finished. 

She said nothing and leaned back into him, his body jolted into action as if she were falling but she landed softly into his chest and shoulder, leaving her at the perfect angle to see his face closely next to hers and lay against him too. He draped a thin blanket over her but it didn't compare to his heat against the other half of her body where they connected. 

She felt no need to exert her own efforts to hold herself up when he could rely on him to have enough strength for them both, his sturdy arms keeping them upright. They sat there in bed, she nuzzled her head under his chin as his head lowered in time with her, she closed her eyes as his chin rested carefully on her. 

His breath expanded over her hair as he breathed and she purred lightly to the feeling. She craved the touch of her mate lately more than she normally would, instead of it being a want it became a need and that was okay. 

It was another cure for her anxieties but it did not wash away the nightmares that often came for her when trying to regain her energy. Geonhak was now the sole caretaker of the home in her stead, allowing them to switch roles almost completely. Her becoming the house pet that required assistance and he became the owner to offer her all of the care that she needed. 

'Geonhak, what do I smell like... now that my scent has changed, like you said before...' She asked awkwardly, curious of the answer nonetheless. 

He looked into the distance in front of him, eyes left primarily looking toward the door of their room as the sun from the window warmed their backs and lit the room. He smiled, this is only one of the few answers he could give her with confidence, a small answer but it made him happy to offer her something to keep her mind off the soreness in her back. 

'You... smell so sweet, sweeter than you did before.'

'And thats because of the baby?'

'Most of it, the biggest change is your scent is stronger, I can still smell you both separately.'

She closed her eyes and wondered. 

'Does every baby smell sweet?'

'I think so, I never noticed it before. I don't know why each one would smell sweet but maybe it's only how my nose perceives the smell.'

They continued to exchange short questions and shorter answers in their light hearted conversation. He was reveling in the moment simply because she was awake and giving him the attention that he felt was lacking lately. He understood why but even when he found time to lay with her all day long over the weekends he still felt neglected when she slept so much and he had no one to talk to.

She leaned forward and turned back to look at him, the cool air reaching the part of his chest previously covered by her own backside. 

Y/n: 'Tomorrow we should look for clothes and a crib, I don't want to do this any later in case something changes.'

'Okay.' He simply agreed. 

——-

The store was large, full of colorful items meant to entertain kids. The items they were in search of were in the front of the store making their excursion less lengthy than expected. Geonhak felt no issue with looking around the varieties of cribs and strollers but y/n had yet to decide what she would prefer. 

Would it be better to buy cheap? Or maybe Something more elaborate and efficient? She wondered, she had thought about this the past few days before now but still couldn't ultimately decide. The choices for a new mother were truly very troubling. 

He stood in front of a small line of crib displays and questioned what was the big deal? Why were there so many kinds and why did they look so different, it was only a bed. 

'Do you see any you like?' She found him further down the aisle and came to stand at his side. 

GH: 'I don't understand.'

y/n: 'What?'

'This one looks normal to me... and this one looks like a cage.'

She looks closely at the two beds trying to see from his perspective before explaining. 

'This can be a crib and a play area underneath. Most people like to get these kinds... actually, I was thinking of using this.'

He swiftly looks at her almost with a look of feeling betrayed, not completely understanding the entire purpose of it. Why would she possibly get a cage? Hadn't she have been sick of cages by now? 

She laughs at his confusion, putting a firm hand on his shoulder as he did many times to her. 'It isn't a cage it's more like... a fence and it might work for us to buy it.'

In the end she accidentally convinced herself to like it more than he did, there were other options she liked due to the appearance but they were not practical. She had decided, now only to get him on the same page even though he couldn't see it as anything but a cage, the bane of his existence. 

'You can choose the color but we can find another if you don~'

'I like this color.' He interrupts, now having gotten past his issues, he is more excited than seconds before about it. 

A woman in the distance clears her throat and only now y/n has just realized she was still in a world full of rules. Not only were there a few bystanders but one of them happened to open their mouth. 

'Is your name y/n?'

'Why do you ask?' She was not foolish enough to give her name to a stranger, one that asked such an oddly suspicious question. 

'Your faces are on the local news, you two are apart of that group that's trying to get more freedoms for hybrids.' The stranger scrolls through their phone and finds a picture of the two. 'That IS you! We don't like what you're trying to do AND you are here asking for his opinion like it even matters, shouldn't those be questions given to the other parent anyway? Unless~'

Y/n: 'NO I'm just here with him to keep an eye on him while I am out... the father is.. working.' 

(Y/n why do you always need to lie. It isn't your fault, I know, but it worries me how quick you are to leave my side when others are around.) He thought inwardly to himself.

Her face becomes hot with frustration and she tries to not turn red in front of the small crowd of judgemental people before giving up and pulling Geonhak away, retreating to the parking lot and he follows almost regretfully. 

'So we aren't buying anything today?' He comments. 

'It's okay we don't even know if it's a boy or girl anyway. We can buy things later.' She just wanted to escape. 

His ears droop sadly, their happy day of shopping should have been better than this but she was concerned about one important thing. 

Their faces were all over their local news and someone had shared their identity that was meant to be kept hidden, Julia promised to not expose them but now she was not so sure. People knew them now, what they were apart of, how many times will they go through this now and what could happen if they come across someone strongly against them. They were in danger.


	44. Re-Emergence

I scrolled through the article, the very one that exposed our identity and read through it carefully. Fortunately it did not delve into our relationship but it painted us almost as enemies against the norm, there were many hateful, and equally supportive, comments. The article focused on our work with Julia, who I called afterwards looking for answers. 

'I have seen the news but I have not given out any of your information. I am sorry to say but with how discreet we were about you there was only one way this could happen to you. Someone that knows you, did this.' Julia tells me. 

If that were true then who could it have been, it was not Youngjo, it couldn't have been Kelly. 

'Was it my parents?!' I finish the end of my thoughts aloud unconsciously, gaining Geonhaks attention from my sudden shout. The mention of my parents saddened him already but with the little information he knew he could piece things together easily as to what I was thinking about. 

I thought for what seemed like hours figuring out a conclusion until the phone rings and I answer. 

'So youre becoming a revolutionary now? can't say i support it.' 

'Who are you?' 

'I'm your owner, the one that bought you at the auction, you weren't careful enough dear. You got too brave and put yourselves on a public stage for your cute little cause. I had to at least get revenge and expose you two.'

'YOU were the one that gave out our identity?! How did you know it was us?!' 

'I met with you both right after my purchase, remember? That small lonely room where we first met? I don't forget what my own things look like, didn't expect you to put yourselves on tv though and now I know so much about you, where you are, where you work~'

'I know a bit of knowledge about you too, Joshua Cohen.' My threatening tone falls on deaf ears.

'You think that scares me? I have already won once before. You two escaped and stole my own pet, give me a reason why I shouldn't take back what's mine?'

'I...can't give you a reason.' I never expected to be called by him. I am unprepared and stunned, Geonhak hears the voice from the phone and stands to my side, listening. 

'Smart girl, you understand I paid good money for the three of you. I know where two of you are and I have the money to get whatever information I need. I could be watching you right now... oh, and there is an interesting piece of data I have seen from your latest hospital visits.' 

My eyes widen and blood runs cold. My face must have gone completely pale. 

'That's right I see you're going to have a baby soon, remember, I have the money and power to reveal this to the public in your own hometown, that you're in love with your hybrid and have a baby with him. I could destroy your movement as there are so many loopholes, and if I wanted I could bring you all back into my possession without an issue. So... for amusement purposes, I'm giving you an option to reimburse me and I can leave you alone. You could tell me where MY pet is, or bring me your own. You should choose quickly, there is no third option and failing to decide will be dangerous for you and your family.'

'I.....' Fed up with this man my fear foolishly subsides and I tell him what was needed to be said. 

'None of them belong to you.' My brows furrow in anger. 

The phone is quiet. 

'Is that really your final answer? That's disappointing y/n.' The way he says my name gives me chills. 

'Then I will have to use the last choice, I will congratulate you when I get notified of your admittance to give birth but... lets hope you can keep a close eye on your baby. Whether at the hospital or in your own home you... wouldn't want the baby to go missing right?'

'I won't let you do this.' My hands shake and voice is weak. 

'I have done the math my dear, when you came to my estate you were already pregnant. If we didn't force that medicine on you to increase your compatibility for a hybrid baby you might not be having one now. Did you know that, without help, a human can't carry hybrids. You should thank me... or at least return the baby that only exists because of me. Everyone... in your little family... is legally mine.   
Don't forget I gave you a choice.' 

The shock leaves me unable to hear anymore and my mind goes blank. Geonhak has been silently listening to the phone with his sensitive hearing, straining to keep in control of himself but when the last words came to us through the phone he yanks the device from my hand and his entire body tensed as he talked into the phone. 

'I will watch my family every day and every night if I need to and if I catch scent of you or anyone with the odor of bad intentions toward us they will be killed.' He bares his teeth, ears and tail twitching with aggravation before ending the call and slamming the phone loudly onto the nearest surface.


	45. Movie. Mayhem

'What are we going to do? He is probably watching us right now. He could come and take us any time. He knows about the baby. He wants to take them away!' She says frantically, the unease encroaching on my sense of security. 

Geonhak rushes from room to room closing every curtain and turning off the other lights before returning to her. 

'Don't worry we are not being watched now.'

'How do you know?'

He silently taps the tip of his nose, reminding her of his extra sensitive senses. 

'I don't smell anything new placed in our home and there is no one suspicious around the building.'

His arms wrapped around her in a hug. 

y/n: 'This isn't fair.' Her hand rises to collect a tear from her cheek and wipes it away. 

'Y/n, come on, let's watch a movie.' Deep down Geonhak also felt like his own home was compromised but he could do nothing other than try to find something to distract her. Home was the safest place, and it wasn't even safe anymore. 

'A movie? I can't even think about doing anything right now.' The worries surrounded her, leaving her greatly uninterested in 'fun activites'.

' Then do what I say, sit down and I will choose a movie tonight.' He commands sweetly, leaving her no choice but to agree, her troubled mind now made up for her. 

He collects her favorite foods from the kitchen, blankets, and he inserts a disc into the system. 

'I don't want to watch this.' Although apathetic to the movie idea, her negativity begins to seep through her words. 

GH: 'It's YOUR own movie you bought... then what do you want to watch?'

'I don't know.' She doesn't even look at the screen and starts to bite her nails, a new habit of hers spurred on by the recent events. 

'If you can't pick what you want then we will watch this, don't make this complicated.' He maintains a calm tone with her, trying to keep up with her difficult attitude but his patience is slowly slipping. He removes her thumb nail from her teeth, attempting to stop her from the self destructive behavior. 

She sighs aggravatedly but says nothing, reaching for the food but abstaining from eating it, observing it suspiciously. 

y/n: 'How old is this food?'

'It is fresh, can't you just eat it and be quiet now?' His irritation grows but she doesn't stop, still uncertain she smells it directly before gagging harshly and keeping down what she could with all her effort. She nearly leaped from the chair to find a trash can but stayed seated instead, trying to keep in control of her stomach. 

He takes the food far away from her and comes to her side to rub her shoulder. 

'Did the smell make you sick?'

y/n: 'This entire apartment is making my head hurt actually.' She holds her palm against her forehead.  
'But you sitting here makes it better.' She pulls her face closer to him and nuzzles herself into his chest, it emanates relaxing scents as if they were naturally produced for her. 

Reader POV  
——-

He is my favorite scent lately, his strong figure represented the last barrier between me and danger. I wrapped my arms around his neck and inhaled deeply into his shirt. It was like a drug to me, to smell HIM and if I could do that, it was a good sign I was safe. He embraced me just as securely and my head felt relief. The peacefulness formed a tear from my eye and it soaked into the fabric of his shirt.

'If the apartment smells too strongly then should I open the windows?' He mumbles and I send a reply of muffled sounds from his chest but his ears catch every word. 

y/n: 'No... just don't bathe... or wash your clothes anymore...'

'You're finally allowing me to keep my natural musk? If only you'd let me do that when I hated baths.' He leans back onto the armrest of the couch, letting me lay over him and tuck my face into his shirt more easily. 

'Y/n you should lay on your side, your body will hurt if you don't.' He helps me turn into a comfortable position and pulls the blanket over us, keeping an arm beneath his head and the other over me as we finally started to watch the television. 

y/n: 'Well I like your 'musk' now.'

'Are YOU going to do the same and not bathe if I'm not allowed to?'

'...We'll see. You should rewind the movie I don't know what happened.'

He laughs, his front moving in time with the laughter. 'But you own this movie you should already know~'

I shush him, a finger over his lips until he quiets and gives up the protest, starting the movie from the beginning. As we watched, his fingers toiled through my hair and his warm chest raised with every deep breath. 

——-  
Not long now. The baby will be here soon. We were as prepared as we could have been. Our last few months together after the that phone call were not easy. Geonhak often called me difficult for the ways I acted. Some days I needed things done one way, other days I would change my mind completely and he had to do everything differently to please me. It was frustrating for him and he had trouble hiding it at times. 

Was this normal behavior for being so far along? I had less control of myself and got angry at him sometimes. He tried so hard to help me and I made his life harder. Geonhak, I'm sorry. In the end we came together again but it was not an easy time at home. 

During that time Julia helped us so much, we waited and fought, and finally... succeeded. We made an example of the people that abused Geonhak at his job. Julia made sure we were compensated fairly and that the public payed attention. Many owners considered the humanity of their hybrids, others wanted more money and tried to sue other hybrid job sites as well. Some owners went as far as hurting their own hybrids, to a great extent, before trying to sue and get some free money. Things were chaotic. 

What I hadn't expected was for the hybrids to see they had a chance against humans, to gain some form of value as a being. The attacks across the city that began long ago became more frequent and with greater cause. It was no longer about strays killing humans for amusement, it grew into hybrids attacking their owners out of revenge or a lust for freedom. 

The system doesn't make exemptions for a hybrid killing anyone simply because they were treated unfairly, those poor beings were killed without a trial or any empathy given.


	46. Singing Snow

I was the first to wake the next morning. I snuck away from the couch, not disturbing the sleeping man laid across it. His lips pursed out cutely and eyebrows softened, his arms set over his front, remaining in the same position they were when holding me before having moved away from him. I kneeled in front of the sofa, taking in his scent after another urge arises to smell him, he hardly stirred when I did. 

I stepped toward the bathroom and shut the door before turning the shower on and undressing from my newer, larger, maternity clothing. My feet were harder to see now on the floor, soon that will change. The warm water trickled down my skin, just as I finished with the conditioner the curtain shuffles and I can feel a tall body enter the shower and stand close behind me. I remained in place, not even needing to turn around. I already know by the smell of the air who it was. 

'You shouldn't be standing up in here without me around.' 

'I forgot... and didn't I ask you not to not bathe anymore?'

He chuckles. 'Why would I agree to that when I will miss out on doing this?'

Geonhak grabs the sponge and adds soap before wrapping his arms around me to help me stand safely, running the sponge across my chest, over my collarbone, around my round stomach and unexpectedly between my legs. Startled, my hand swiftly chlutches his other arm that is fastened securely over my chest and he holds me still with it until he is done. 

'I will help you clean anywhere you have trouble reaching. Sit down now and I will start a bath.'

'Actually, I don't want a bath. I want to eat, and I'm really hungry.' 

'Fine, let me help you out of here then.' He lays towels over the floor before I am helped out to get dressed while he finished cleaning himself quickly, humming a song as he did. 

(Ah. What a weird feeling. Why now?)

'Geonhak.' 

'Hmm?'

'I felt something.'

He turns his head away from the water, eyes wide and hands pausing in his hair, interrupting the rinsing process. 

'A kick? Was it a kick?' He finishes quickly and cuts the water before walking over to me, his strong hand splayed over my bump as soon as it could reach. He waited. 

Y/n: 'Theres no more, it was only once.'

He pouts over being too late but he gets dressed and picks up the towels.

GH: 'What do you want to eat today? I'll make anything.'

'I want waffles... you like to cook and do chores a lot don't you?

'It's all I know, besides shopping or television. I do like cooking ever since you showed me.'

'You know a lot more than the microwave now. You used to take large bites out of my noodle packages.'

He gathers the waffle mix and turns on the griddle and I sit at the table watching him enjoy the activity until he begins to hum again, even nodding his head to the tune this time. I admire his features until I feel it. 

'It happened again!'

He finds the time to come feel but is disappointed when there is nothing. He walks back to the griddle with a whiny tone to his words. 

'Ah y/n you aren't messing with me right? I didn't feel a thing.'

'I'm not. Maybe they are trying to play with you.'

'Like hide and seek?' He laughs sarcastically. 

Y/n: 'That makes sense to me.' 

'Heh. Well if they don't stop hiding then as soon as they come out they're going to be in trouble.'

'Getting into trouble with daddy right after being born, I almost expected that.'

'What do you mean?' He hands me a plate of food and sits down across the table. 

'YOU are a troublemaker too, it's a talent.'

His lips curve into a smile followed by a laugh and a bite of his breakfast. 

——-  
3rd POV  
——-  
'It's snowing.' She says, directing his attention to the window.

'Finally. I was waiting for this, when winter starts then the time is close.' 

The baby was expected to come in this season.

KNOCK KNOCK

The front door rattles, almost startling them completely. 

GH: 'I will get it.' He stands and runs to the entrance, opening the door and seeing nothing but a small note taped to the door, its message short, clear, and threatening. 

'The payment will be collected soon.' 

He became furious and crumpled the paper tightly in his hand and disposing of it discreetly into the small bin of the entryway. He tried hard to smell where the offender ran away to and wanted to chase them down, but he could not smell anything new. Clearly they were smart enough to move around undetected so cleverly, he felt crowded as the enemy closed in on their home, watching them like spectators at a zoo. The danger was real. 

She comes to him after eating and cleaning the empty plates and looking over his shoulders from behind. 'What was it?'

'Nothing.' He says abruptly and she ignores it, trusting him to be honest, Geonhak had become good at hiding things, only the things that would not be fixed by her worrying over. Simple white lies, just for her. 

'I was hoping it was baby clothes being delivered, hmm... You look bored, let's play in the snow.' She says grabbing her coat and handing him his own. 

(Perfect. It will be a good distraction from the note.) He thought, not wanting to linger on this moment anymore. 

'Ah! Y/n be careful on the stairs!' He stops her before she takes the first step and grabbing her hand to help her down before she can protest. 

Reader POV  
——-  
After reaching the ground level, the snow comes down in greater flurries, snowflakes collecting in our hair and over Geonhaks ears.  
He looks into the light gray sky with no expression as if he didn't know what to think. My view was not of the sky, but of the man standing next to me, his eyes reflecting curiosity on each flake. 

Y/n: 'This is snow.'

He chuckles and looks back to me.   
'I know what snow is, I have never really done anything with it though.'

He bends down and picks up a handful, poking at the pile in his hand.

GH: 'Look closely.' He puts his hand near my face. 

'Uhm. I already know wh~'

The pile is blown into my face, an unexpected attack with the snow covering my view and suddenly he is gone. I hear the snow crunch behind me and see him forming a small collection of snowballs. 

'That's not fair.'

'What do you mean it's a snowball fight, anything is fair isn't it?'

'But I can't even ~'

He places a ball into my hand, looking down at me and smiles. 

'See? it's fair. I saw people do this on tv I even put your snowballs on the fence post so you can reach them easily. Can we play now?'

He pats my stomach lightly as he asks with eagerness for his first time to play in snow.

y/n: 'I'm too tired and cold let's go inside.'

He looks surprised and frowns as soon as the words come from my mouth. He was so sure I would have said yes. That was the plan. It was too easy to catch him off guard and hit him with the snow just to run off to gather another one. A small battle ensued, he would stop just to make more snowballs for me once I ran out. He just wanted to keep playing and we took a picture of us together after the fun. 

In the end it was me that really had enough of the cold and asked to go inside. He wanted me to lay down in bed under the covers right after coming back inside, he wanted me to cuddle with him because he was warm. That's what he said but, really, he just wanted to ogle at the baby. 

He rested his head down beside me and started to drift off, humming as he became more comfortable. 

Another strong kick startled me and I jumped, pulling Geonhak from his near sleep state. 

'What?'

'A kick. Put your hand here.' I direct his palm to the right area.

'Start humming again.'

'Uh. Okay.'

His smooth voice begs another jolt from underneath our hands and more continuous movement to follow. Geonhak has the biggest smile on his face and starts to sing quietly, motivated by the sudden activity. 

'I think the baby is your fan, I never heard you sing before but I guess I wasn't the first one to compliment your voice.'

He looks happy to have heard that and leans closer, putting his lips to my skin and whispering softly. 

'Thank You'


	47. ALIfe

I fold the clothes in the living room, listening to the news. The channel made me feel connected to the outside as we both hid in our home, we stayed aware that someone was out there wanting to take something special from us. Joshua was wanting his revenge, I just wanted to be safe and have a safe birth. Our curtains were often closed and we stayed in place with cameras around the apartment, it was Geonhaks decision to buy the cameras. We called the police but they were aware of our recent activities with the law, our case against Geonhak being abused, and they were reluctant to help as if we were too problematic. 

'Miss, we can not take action if there is no proof. If you were told these things we can not arrest anyone without proof of a real threat. We only take action after something REAL happens.' That is what they told us at our door, it did not help that the officer was the one who tased Geonhak long ago in the park, I wonder if the man remembers us. 

In this last month Geonhak got into a routine of exercise and strength training. He said it was just for fun but he did it excessively. I had a good idea why he suddenly wanted to get stronger but I'm sure the amount he is doing it is too much to do any good for him. If he was getting stronger to keep us safe he was really working against himself. 

I continued doing the laundry and came across one of his shirts. I did not smell any products on it, only him, even my senses were becoming more atuned to him than anything else. I only thought of him more and more, only wanted more of his attention and he was willing to give me plenty. 

'Y/n! Come here!' He yells from the hallway and I curiously follow his voice but he isn't there. I walk into the nearest room first, the room newly remade into the nursery, but it was empty. 

Strong arms wrap around me and my cheek is assaulted with a series of kisses. 

'Look what I have.' He steps in front of me and holds an item in his hand. 

'A box?' It is small and wooden, nothing special but a flower etched into the lid. 

'What is it for?'

He shyly looks down at the tiny box with sincere eyes. 

'I wanted to get this and put special things into it then in a few years we can open it again. I know it is really small but we can write something to each other. I... want to write something for you.' His hand rubs the back of his head. 

\-----

It's happening today. The baby is coming, coming only days earlier than expected. Hours ago the first contractions began and the pain became unbearably stronger. We called Kelly for a ride as she promised long ago to take me to the hospital when the time arrived. The day she got herself a car was the very day she volunteered as my personal ambulance. Although in great pain I nearly had to beg the nurses to allow Geonhak into the maternity ward and Kelly was sure to help convince them, in the end he was let into my room as long he stayed in my room only. Now that we were all here it was a matter of time. Until this is over, there is nothing going through my mind but the pain. 

For Geonhak it must have been a much more different experience, no worse than mine of course. 

He runs his hand through my hair and strokes my arm as he stood next to the bed. I felt worse every hour and wondered why anyone would put themselves through something so terrible, my determination was failing me too easily. My eyes produced tears and sweat formed on my skin, I can't remember if I was even able to sleep at all. 

3rd POV  
——-

'I-I can't do this. It's too much.' She reached out and grabbed his hand, he holds hers firmly, his face scrunches in sadness hearing those words from her like she was giving up and completely lost. 

'It's not too long now.' He had difficulty finding the right words with the many worries running in his mind. He was not great at giving words of confidence but he tried so much to do so today. 

Still, he had to wonder. 

What if something goes wrong.   
Will she be okay.  
Anything could happen.   
What do I do.   
What WILL I do. 

Nurse: 'The doctor will be in soon, you are ready to begin.'

She became nervous, crying from the intense feeling growing inside her body. He feels uncomfortable from her cries but soon enough the time inches closer. There is no turning back now. 

Push. Again. Push!

Spurred on with encouraging words by the calm staff she tries harder, desperate to get this moment behind her already. 

'I see the head.' 

Push. One. More. 

'Ah!'

She lets out one last scream, the brutal pain at its peak and the next cry comes from something small but strong. 

Geonhak stares at the end of the bed and sees two soft ears poking out from the top of the doctors arms, the furry ears looked like his. Driven by pure curiosity, he leaves her side and walks forward to take the baby in his arms. 

He looks at the face of his son and smiles. 

'Y/n look. It's a~'

Her eyes are closed and body laid out still over the bed. The nurses did nothing... or did they not notice yet. Was he over reacting?

'Y/n?' His heart must have stopped completely. 

He was quick to start crying and on the verge of his knees to collapse. She just laid there. 

(Why won't anyone do anything? Can't they see what's happening?) 

.  
.  
.

'I'm tired but, let me see him.' She finally breathes out the words and gives him relief. His heart could beat again. His heart was her. 

He placed their son into her arms and stands aside, watching her curl the baby into her chest for the most loving first ebrace. Her eyes become blurred by wet tears, her arms occupied by the small creature in her arms Geonhak generously wipes the tears from her cheeks.

Y/n: 'Well look at that, those ears look familiar, and soft like the fur of a kitten.' She cooes as the nurses exit the room. 

Geonhak pauses, momentarily accepting the existence of the feline ears with little effort, you could wish for any way a baby will look but even if it were the complete opposite in the end you could easily find a way to love it so much regardless with your whole being. 

He leans over and touches the tiny ears to confirm for himself again. His fingers rub over the fur and he kneels down by the bed, legs giving up on him finally now that the worry is in the past, he almost didn't want to stop touching the tiny ears of the baby boy, knowing how good it feels to have ones ears rubbed or pet. It must have been the most comforting thing to have been feeling right after being born. 

'Y/n... can I see...'

He didn't need to say anymore, she knew what he wanted and adjusted the blanket. 

Y/n: 'Hmm. No tails here, is there anything else you wanted to check?' She asks him, playfully teasing his nervous curiosities. 

'No. Nothing.' A smile snuck onto his face, unable to be stifled by even the greatest efforts to hide his happiness. 

'Well there's something I want to see. One. Two.' She counts the fingers and counts the toes, five for each limb. He watches her pinch the small digits at each number and he waited. 

'Perfect.'

'Perfect.' He repeats her words after her, almost hypnotized to have said it. 

She notices something. 

'Did you see this? This area on the edge of the right ear, what does it look like to you?'

He leans closer. 'It looks like... spots?' He answered obliviously. 

'They're not spots. These white speckles are like a cluster of stars.' 

'Hmm the idea isn't totally crazy.'

The newborn starts to wail and now she begins her first task of motherhood, something she has no experience in, feeding. 

She has been told many times during her visits to the hospital on what to do in this moment and follows through with the proper steps until it latches on to drink and gets quiet immediately. 

Geonhak sits closely to the bed near his family. He observes and listens to the suckling noises coming from the tiny squishy creature in front of him. He waits patiently, leaning in to kiss y/n again on the cheek, fixing her disheveled hair then lays his head down onto the bed, arms crossed under his cheek. 

He takes in the life changing events that had just taken place and how could something like this possibly happen to him. He felt fortunate and lucky to have a life like this. Just as everything was getting calm the nurse returns to the room after some minutes to check on the new mother and baby, a sheet of paper in his hands. 

'What is the name?' He asks. 

A name. It's so difficult to even think of one to give someone else. 

Kai. 

The man then asks to take their baby to test for its health and y/n understands the importance but Geonhak has his reservations and does not trust the male nurse but if y/n agrees then he will not fight it no matter how much he wants to take back his son and never let any stranger touch him. Kai cries while he is handed over and wheeled out the door leaving the parents alone and already feeling empty, Geonhak resisted the urge to follow them out but it was so difficult. 

Y/n closes her eyes and falls asleep at the first opportunity, too exhausted to continue after hours of unrest and exertion. Geonhak sits and waits in his seat holding her hand, their fingers intertwined. He is left to himself thinking about the future. 

'You did so well. You deserve this y/n.' He strokes the top of her hand staring at her sleeping face. 

The longer the minutes go by the worst he imagines what could be happening. What were they doing to his cub. Were they hurting him, pulling on his ears or laughing at him. If only he could hear even more clearly but everyone was too far. 

Their door clicks and soon the baby is brought back to them, swaddled in a small blanket and laying still. Geonhak had already walked to the cart before it was brought in and left beside  
y/ns bed, he hovered around the cart until the nurse left feeling uncomfortable. 

Geonhak watched the baby stir and wiggle in its blanket making little noises. He didn't want to disturb the quiet because he needed   
y/n to sleep now. He desperately wanted to hold him again but knew if he tried there could be more crying. 

After half an hour of sleeping the baby started to whimper and get louder, he didn't want y/n to be woken up but what should he do he wondered. He feared that intervening would make it worse but he had one idea. He pulled the cart close and started humming again to silence the baby on the verge of tears. He hummed quietly, watching his son stilled and listened to him. Small eyes finally opened wide for the first time, wrinkled face looking back at him curiously and expressionless. 

A small hand escaped the bundle and reached up, fingers and hand moving with inaccurate, unsteady, motions. The tiny fingers curl inward and outward experiencing the first uses of its motor skills. 

Y/n: 'Touch his hand.' She views from her bed, her watchful eyes on them both, gone unnoticed by Geonhak until she spoke. 

His fingers moved near the baby and into the small hand. The grasp was amazingly strong, the baby must have been using all of its strength to hold onto his new dad. 

Geonhak was on the verge of tears, happiness taking over every measure of his being. This small baby that was his own meant everything to him. He never expected to fall in love again especially with someone he just met.


	48. Sleep Before Burn

She was released from the hospital days ago and had been home since. She never forgot though, that phone call and the man that demanded their baby. He was still out there. With the few hours of sleep she had, there were only nightmares. Scenarios of him coming to their home, visions of walking to the crib to see it empty. The feeling of never seeing their son again. The thoughts plagued her sleep regularly and Geonhak felt it taking its toll on her but at least she slept more than he did. Awake she was happy and pleased with her life but during the night he would cuddle more tightly to her when she had a bad dream and only then would she sleep peacefully. 

He never had planned to sleep during the night anymore, he was also wary of the threat and the note they received, instilling the danger into him more greatly. The night was the most worrisome but also easier to listen to the surroundings, his ears twitched toward every odd noise but it would always be some small animal outside. He didn't fall asleep when the sunrise came, he waited for her to wake up. As long as one parent was awake he was allowed to sleep only then. 

Waaaahhh!

The baby cried often and kept Geonhak from sleeping when he had the chance. He could have slept in another room but that would not be as safe for anyone. 

'Shhh shhh.'

Y/n picked up the wailing baby and patted its back. Geonhak wanted to close his eyes but instead watched the mother comfort her son and rock her arms back and forth. The cries didn't stop and Geonhak rose from the bed, giving up on sleep, and leaving to the bathroom. He splashed cold water over his face and stared in the mirror. His skin seemed less bright and face was thinner than normal, clearly from the lack of sleep and increase of stress. 

Would he have to do this forever? He wondered, thinking about the many things he would have to protect his family from. A loud noise comes from the other room and he runs to only find that an item had been dropped and y/n attempting to recover it. He returns it to her with a smile, hiding his real exhaustion. 

Returning to the bed he lays down and rubs his eyes, the curtains did little to make the room dark enough for an easy sleep to begin but he shielded himself with a blanket and tried to recover his energy. Soon enough, he rested his head and his mind went blank. 

Visitors came to the door and knocked, Geonhak awoke interrupted, hoping that the unknown amount of time for rest was at least a good length. He heard y/n greeting them at the door and Kai stayed asleep in the crib, beginning to stir. He suspected that even the child had good hearing thanks to his extra set of ears, unfortunately y/n is not used to being so quiet now and it often caused the baby to wake up if there was too much noise. 

Once the guests settled in, Geonhak tried to keep the baby sleeping but it did not seem to help, his last resort was to hum and fortunately when Kai laid back into the crib Geonhak left the room to see Kelly and her Lion. 

Lion: 'So how is the new baby life?'

Y/n: 'It's not easy... at all. I am so tired.'

Kelly: 'Both of you look tired. Does he cry that much?'

Y/n: 'No it's not that. I mean... he has very sensitive hearing so anything could be too loud for him to stay sleeping.'

'I think you two need to let me babysit while you sleep for a day... or three.'

GH: 'NO. - No. Uh. I'm sure this is just a phase. His hearing will adjust enough for his sleep to not be disrupted so easily.' 

Y/n: 'It will? You didn't mention that.'

GH: 'No one needs to worry about us. We will take care of him at all times.' He tells Kelly with a, tired, straight, face. 

Kelly: 'Right. Y/n can I see the baby? I'll be quiet I promise.'

She took her friend to their room. After they observed the sleeping bundle Kelly pulled out her phone and typed a message on her screen for y/n. She was aware Geonhak could hear them so typing was the only way to keep a secret conversation from his sharp ears.   
\----------  
Message:  
I can tell he is lying to us. He doesn't even know you already told me what was happening. If this Joshua guy is trying to kidnap your baby he shouldn't be hiding that from us. We're closer than that. 

Y/n Reply: He just got really worried about letting someone else watch him right now. 

Kelly: Ok I get it but he needs to stop keeping secrets. Also what are you going to do about this threat?

Y/n glanced at the baby then covered her face with frustration and felt lost.

'I don't know yet.' 

——-  
Y/n finished feeding and was finally able to go to bed. Geonhak came into the room to join her, she held his face in her hands and took a good, concerned, look at him. His skin was dulling and faded further from its normal healthy glow, his eyes were growing darkened skin underneath from lack of rest. He looked at her tiredly but tried to hide it behind a smile. 

Tonight the three slept well, Geonhak was convinced, just this once, to sleep instead. She nearly begged him to go to sleep this time. 

'You're hurting yourself. You're hurting me. You're putting us all in danger everytime you lose more hours of sleep. If something happened how could you do any good, your many hours of exercise will be pointless if you are too weak. Please. Come to bed.' 

He can see the shine in her eyes from tears nearing the brim of falling. He gave in. 

——-

The night went by safely, the next day went by peacefully, THIS night was... unnerving. 

They all slept. A long high pitched whistle echoed into the house and woke only Geonhak. The whistle repeated again twice, he stood up and stared at the window. He kept the curtains shut, he looked to their door and made sure it was locked. 

The whistle faded and stopped. A robotic message came next.


	49. Painful Reminders

The whistle faded and stopped. A robotic message came next. 

...'You can keep them safe if you come alone to the abandoned building in the South. You have twenty four hours.'...

The message came through clearly, it seems, only to his sensitive ears. Y/n didn't even stir. 

His body shook. This was his choice. He had to go. But when? Suddenly the time he had left with his family became shortened to such little time.   
———

Geonhak spent twenty one hours home, watching his son and spending so much more time with him. He showed so much affection to y/n as if he could supply her with enough love to last once he was gone. That dark shadow remained in the back of his mind. Twenty three hours. He counted the time carefully till the end. 

In his last moments he wrote her a letter, it was all he could think of to leave behind. He tucked it away somewhere safe, walked to the crib and held the baby tightly, etching the face of his son into his memory. He came to y/n and tried to stay calm, he kissed her brashly trying to keep the tears back. 

'Geonhak... what are you doing? Is something wrong?' 

He catches a glance of a picture hanging on the wall, the picture of them on the snowy winter day. Then he looks back to her and utters 'I love you'. 

The odd behavior does not settle well with her. He says nothing else and heads toward his old room to sneak out, hoping she would think he was doing nothing unordinary. 

He closes the door and slides the window open, a breeze blows in, he takes his first step out. 

'Wh-what are you doing?' She asks with nerves bundled tightly and holding herself in her arms. 

Y/n: 'I think I know what you're doing. You're giving yourself up.. aren't you?'

He looks at her and dashes out the window completely. Knowing he was running out of time and staying longer would cause him more strain. 

'Wait! Stop!'

She follows him through the window frame, stumbling half way through and hitting the balcony floor with her knees. She hurries back to her feet and has already lost sight of him. She would have chased him forever if only there wasn't a baby left behind in her home. 

She called Kelly immediately, explaining hysterically through immense tears, begging for her friend to come to her. She even called Youngjo to go out and search for Geonhak in her stead. She was desperate. 

\---

Geonhak ran far. He ran south to meet who sent the message to him. After arriving to the old building he hesitantly stepped inside, still unsure of his choices. 

'Welcome. You made it in time.' He saw a man. Quickly he was held down by two others. He did not struggle, he came here for this on his own after all. 

'If you take me you will leave them alone right?' He huffed from the old, dusty, floorboards.

'Well... I will have to ask my boss for that answer but I don't think we had planned anything else after taking you back.' He raises a metal rod, at the end of it were bars bent into the shape of a symbol. 

(I'm here to keep them safe.) Geonhak thought and closed his eyes, teeth clenched tightly, preparing himself for what was next. He wouldn't allow himself to cry here. 

The man lit a fire inside an old oil drum and he placed the pole into the flames, holding it there. He raised the pole, the hot orange light gave the shape of the metal bars more clearly. It was a branding iron, now glowing red and hot.

(I came here for them. They will take me away and.... I will never see them again.) His thoughts moved further toward changing his mind about being here at all.

(I shouldn't be here. I need to go home. I don't feel right. I can still escape... Right?)

He began to struggle but was trapped to the dirty flooring, the hot pole came closer. They forced his shirt upward, exposing his back. 

'Hold still or the masters mark will have to be done again until it clearly shows his symbol.'

They forced his arms behind him and a hand held his head to the floor. The next feeling was the searing pain of the hot metal on the center of his back. It stayed there for only seconds but tortured his skin for the minutes after. Geonhak aggressively shook and rolled in pain, eventually freeing himself and allowing him to get away. He only heard these words before escaping. 

'Let him go. He belongs to the master now.'


	50. Hot but Cold

It burns my skin so badly. I ran quickly back to home, my lungs were sore. The pain from my lungs adds to the torture and intense agony. I swear I can feel blood dripping down my back but am too worried about making it back to y/n safely. Tears brimmed from my eyelids due to the pain. 

I run up the stairs and force open the nursery window, collapsing on my front onto the soft, clean carpet, finally able to stop running.

I breathe heavily and pull my shirt up to end the irritation from the cotton shirt rubbing against the injury. I lay there for a few minutes, catching my breath and can hear y/n crying loudly to Kelly the entire time. Neither of them must have heard me yet. I can barely move now but it would be cruel of me to let her cry any longer. I try to get up, my back muscles tense and I gasp in frustration from my immobile condition, footsteps come running toward me. 

It is Kelly that opens the door to investigate the noise. 

'What happened to you?!' She screams, surprised to see him already returned and in such a state. 

Y/n was not far behind, she was wrapped in a blanket, face and eyes red from crying. Her expression indescribable. 

She ran to me and was on her knees, kneeling beside my body, looking worriedly at my new mark. 

'Kelly get an ice pack and disinfectant!' She frantically yelled. 

—-  
3rd POV  
——-

She was handed a cloth and the supplies she asked for, hurriedly gathered by her friend. 

Her shaky hands poured the medication over the small rag and covered the reddening mark. She wiped the blood away until the shape of the burn was visible. 

He yelled angrily at the burning pain, his loud roars echoed throughout the house. Kai began to cry in the next room after being awakened and Kelly left to console him. 

Geonhak did not becomequiet until the pain started to dull into a sharp ache, he stayed laying on his front for hours to avoid aggravating the irritated area more. Y/n looked at his damaged skin and observed the symbol, she had seen it once before, she did not remember where but knew it was related to..... that man. It made her angry. Geonhak didn't belong to him, he belongs to her. Geonhaks body was not his to use as a canvas to display ownership. 

The symbol inhabited the center of his back between his shoulder blades, making it difficult for him to move even his arms. 

'You should at least get off the floor... when you're ready to move.' She asked, hoping he will move somewhere more comfortable. 

He nods his head and agrees, pushing himself from the floor. Geonhak carefully walks away from the room and lays over the living room couch, a pillow under his chin as he hisses into it from the feeling and y/n follows him with medicine, a new bowl of cold water and rags, wringing the cloths out and putting them on his back to cool the angry skin. 

He laid on his front, shirtless, and face set to the side over the pillow, his arms streched out below his head. His eyes were peacefully shut as if he were sleeping but he simply stayed there motionless. 

'You never listen to me anymore. You left me and never tell me what is happening. You ran away tonight and told me nothing.' She sat next to him and spoke to him with little emotion she had left to give anymore. 

He listened in silence as she expressed her frustrations with him, replacing a luke warm rag with another cold one. Her hand gripped the old rag in a fist of growing anger with him. 

'I left because I thought I needed to.' He mumbled, failing to give her a sufficient explanation. 

'You-' Her voice stopped and fingers curled inward strongly into tighter fists. She was conflicted and couldn't stand, or understand, how she felt toward him. 

Her silence and atmosphere caught his attention, making him raise his head to look at her. His hand reached out and touched her arm even though the reach physically hurt him. 

She looked down into her lap, then again to him after his touch. He felt sorry for what he did and what he was seeing now. He couldn't look into her eyes anymore, he looked down to her hands curled angrily into the rag and understood what he did really betrayed her trust. 

If he could he would have sat her in his lap and held her until she felt better. They didn't know what to say to each other anymore. 

The baby began to cry more loudly in the other room.

GH: 'You should go to him now. He is probably hungry.' He laid down again, his face toward the sofa and away from her now, he closed his eyes. 

GH: 'I'm going to sleep now. It's too late for Kelly to go home, she can use my side of the bed.'

Y/n: 'Did you need a blanket?'

No reply. He was finished talking for the night, he just wanted to lay there. 

'Right... You never get cold.' It was a slight jab at his silence, she walks further into the apartment, turning the lights out and shutting the door. 

———


	51. Day of Reconnecting

He rose from his bed of couch cushions and saw the sun peek through the blinds. He blinked away his exhaustion, energy returning to him the longer he stared at the sunlight. The place was quiet throughout every room. His back was sore and ached with sharp pain but he stood up and streched his limbs. His hand covered his face out of regret when he recalled what happened last night. She was not happy with him but now he wanted to fix it, this was a new day. 

He opened the bedroom door and found his side of the bed empty, no signs of her friend staying for the night. Kai was asleep, his small body wriggling a little. 

He climbed onto the bed and over y/ns body while she slept underneath only thin sheets that remained covering her. His body in a position hovering over her and he brought himself lower until his forehead lightly touched her own. 

She woke to the new feeling of his messy hair tickling her forehead, her eyes opened to see his eyes were so close. Any animosity toward him did not exist anymore because the closeness made her heart beat so strongly, that feeling of love. 

He smiled and she smiled back, no words were needed before a long kiss brought them together, their lips glided against each other and it was a moment of bliss. His arms held himself on his elbows while allowing his reach to run fingers through her hair. She touched his soft hair in turn and wiped his messy bangs out of the way. His eyes were amazing to her and he thought the same about hers. She touched his cheek softly and looked up at him.

This entire moment was as if they were one being, mirroring the others movements, appreciating the others features with the same amount of adoration.

GH: 'Where did your friend go?' He needed to know before going further. 

'She left already.' Y/n said with a tired voice. 

'Good.' 

His head dropped lower onto her neck and he left the sweetest kisses before nuzzling his head against the skin above her shoulder. He kissed softly and her hand wrapped behind his back, snaking upward across it to hold him. He hissed at the smallest touch, the burn making itself known again. 

'I'm sorry.' She pouted, remembering to be more careful. 

'Don't worry.' He rose up and smiled at her, eyes still showing a concern in the back of his mind, remembering the night before. 

Geonhak rolled onto his side next to her, his arm reached over and pulled her cheek to his lips for one more show of affection. Only a few seconds of peace before-

Waaahh

The baby cried suddenly, both parents left the bed in a, slow, calm manner. He was the first one to pick him up from the crib, holding Kai up, a bundle in his relaxed and strong arms. 

Y/n stood nearby and watched Kai crying, she tried not to laugh when Geonhak held him upright between his hands, trying to distract Kai with funny sounds and odd faces. 

'Maybe you should keep holding him over your arm instead, he is still too young to recognize your... funny antics. Try moving around.' She corrected him, returning the baby back into a safer hold. As a new mother she was still extra careful with Kai. Geonhak had plenty to learn, to adopt a gentler way of holding his son. 

'I... what if he is hungry?' He asked after minutes of no success in quieting the baby boy. His rocking and swaying did nothing. He was beginning to worry, if Kai really was hungry then he would have to give him away to eat. 

'He was fed earlier, sometimes babies just need to cry.' She patted his shoulder and left for the bathroom. 

They all met again in the living room after y/n had improved her appearance a little. He waited for her and paced around the room, lightly bouncing the small hybrid. It was clear this method was starting to work. 

(Hah. Finally.) Geonhak thought, at least this time he could do something to help comfort him and end the sadness. 

'Good job daddy.' She told him, taking a peek at the baby on the edge of sleep. 

The new title felt like an award, a medal of the highest honor.

(Dad. Daddy. Protector.) The words rang in his head over and over.


	52. Judgement Day

'Mister Cohen. You are suspected of illegal human trafficking, particularly regarding this human woman. You are also being accused of threatening to kidnap her baby and injuring this womans hybrid.' The Judge reads from a bundle of formal documents, holding his glasses in place to get a good focus on each word as he reads them aloud. 

'None of that is true your honor. I have not commited any human trafficking. I am only here to prove that she and her friend have stolen my hybrid and are withholding him from me.'

'I see, and that is your only accusation?' The judge flips through a file on his desk.   
'You claim the Tiger hybrid belongs to you. Do you have documentation?'

'I have them here.' Cohen hands them over for the old judge to observe. The papers must have been accurate enough and he now questions us. 

'Explain why you two supposedly stole his Tiger hybrid.' 

Y/n: 'We didn't. He escaped with me and my hybrid.... When we were running away from his estate.' I say, redirecting the attention to the worst crime of our case. 

'That's your story then.... you have come to the police with this case before but they could not find any evidence of you OR your hybrid being bought at an auction by Mister Cohen.'

(So that's his plan huh? He won't ask for Geonhak because it will get him in trouble. But Tiger is fair game to take back into his possession.)

'The evidence of human trafficking is yet to be proven. Let's move on to the other claims for now, do you have proof that he threatened to kidnap your baby?'

Y/n: '... No. I don't have proof to give you, if I had known I would have.. recorded the phone call....' I visibly shrink into myself and notice Cohen forming a sly smirk, staring at me the way he did when we first met at the auction.

'Hmmm then do you have proof that your hybrid was injured by this man at least?'

Y/n: 'Yes. There is a mark burned into his back.' 

(Finally a chance to prove something.)

'Lets see it then.'

Geonhak turns and lifts his shirt exposing his back only to the Judge and jury. Some gasps are heard as the burn still looks very painful. I point out the mark and explain how it was placed there on his skin as the way Geonhak told me it happened. 

'That is interesting but how can you show me that the mark is some signature of this mans ownership? There are no letters and that mark has not shown up once in the previous searches.'

Y/n: 'Uhm.. I.'

'We can show you it's his mark.' Kelly stands up and I turn to her in confusion. 

(What could she possibly mean?)

Tiger steps up by Geonhak and lifts the back of his shirt as well. The judge observes both symbols before they replaced their clothes back into place. He looked long enough, taking careful note of each straight and curved line. I stood back and waited. Surely this was enough, my hands held tightly together and shook from the force of my grip. 

He addresses Cohen again. 

'You said this Tiger was yours? Your papers show it as well. You don't seem to claim the other one but BOTH have the same burns. I have reason to suspect you DID buy both of them, one through proper legal procedure, and one of them while you illegally bought Miss y/n I assume.'

'No no that isn't my symbol and there could be many out there that are designed that way.' Cohen was starting to lose his calm demeanor. 

'Bailiff look at their backs, see for yourself. Do you not see a notch in the outer line? I suspect it is from the same exact iron bar that has been dented in such a subtle way.'

The bailiff looks closely and agrees. 

Cohen has finally lost his composure. 

'The Tiger is mine. Only him!'

'Hmm.' The judge looks again at the documents given to him by Cohen himself.

'You have proven to have owned this particular hybrid but at this time it seems that the Tiger is not yours. Your papers are expired.'

'Then I will take him and renew them immediately. I would like to get him back now from these theives.'

'You can't have him.' Kelly says defensively, losing her peaceful behavior. 

'I mean.' She pauses to explain. 'You can't have him because he is legally mine now.'

(What? When did she?)

The judge is still, staring at Kelly for the outburst. 

'It's true, I own him now, he is mine and~' She takes forms from her bag and hands it forward. 'I can prove that he is mine.'

He looks very quickly, finding his answers fast and turning to the next person. 

'I see. Miss y/n, you have been quiet for being the plaintiff of this case. It seems... looking at your history and already aware that Geonhak IS yours I can do nothing more than~'

'Please!' I beg one last time, knowing that Cohen was about to get away as innocent or with a lesser punishment than he deserved. 

Y/n: 'You know the hybrids belong to us, Cohen is lying about everything. He purchased us illegally, me a human and Geonhak an already claimed hybrid, His mark is on one that he himself proved to have owned and it is on another that he has no records of owning.'

My knees begin to weaken in my desperate attempt. 

'Miss y/n. I am aware of those facts, however the mark may not belong to Mr. Cohen.'

Kelly: 'Look again. My hybrid can personally show you where to find another mark, I'm sure of it.'

(Kelly, she is fighting so hard for me. Whatever plan she had she certainly didn't let me know beforehand, unless it just came to her. Tiger can help us, there has to be more of that symbol.)

'Please, just let him show you.' I ask again. 

'You two have poor manners, or perhaps great dedication.' He pauses until having decided. 'We will postpone the results until further notice and, with the help of your.. Tiger.. we will search ONLY once more.'

I breathe a sigh of relief. 

'But in the case that Mr. Cohen is proven guilty of these crimes, specifically human trafficking, then I suggest you consider this a great favor. In return you must find a new home for Geonhak.'

'W-what?' I stand frozen in shock, my eyes begin to leak tears uncontrollably and I almost can't believe what I heard.

'I have my reasons, I looked extensively at your history with this hybrid. It seems you are unfit to care for him, in the past he has caused trouble including injuring a human in the presence of an officer and due to your negligence you were the cause that you were both kidnapped over purchasing strong pills from an unofficial source.'

'No I'll do anything but give him up.' 

He stares down at her coldly. His aged eyes showing the feeling of being disrespected. 

'Miss y/n step up to my desk. Now.'

I gulp, feeling the tension rise.

(This can't be good. I have really messed up.)

'You look at me, a judge who is in charg of your futures, and tell me no?' He speaks quietly to me and I whisper my reply. 

Y/n: 'I would rather drop this entire case than let him go.' My eyes create another flood of tears and my eyes narrow in the sadness that grows. I am so close to breaking down completely in front of everyone but I keep eye contact with the judge.

'You would let a man suspected of such terrible crimes, you are so sure that are true, and say that you would rather let him go free now?  
Why is that.'

'Because... I can't trust you anymore. I can't trust anyone besides the people that came with me today. Until now we had been forced to keep ourselves safe while no one else would help. Why would I trust anyone else to be in control of my family when they didn't dare help in the first place and will not help us after. I would rather continue living with Geonhak at home, in fear of that man which you could claim innocent, than let Geonhak go with anyone else. In the end Cohen will likely get away regardless of what you find but I... I would have to give up Geonhak forever if I agree to this.'

He stops for a moment to think before making an announcement. 

'As I said before, my decision has been postponed until a later date after searching the estate one last time then we shall continue, and conclude, this case at that time.'

He glared down at me and stood up to leave.


	53. Recovery

Warning: Self Harm

Y/n and Geonhak were the only ones asked to make an appearance for this last time. It was just y/n, Geonhak, and Joshua standing at the front. 

'Congratulations Miss y/n, it seems your hybrid friend was successful during the search.'

Joshua twitches in anger and fury but I ignore it, listening to the judge. 

'One of the-' he clears his throat 'current housekeepers seems to have been seen with the same mark and, after some convincing, they have finally told us what we needed to know, including where they came from, which so happens to be the same story as your own.'

(One of his housekeepers was illegally purchased? I am not surprised.)

'In short, the woman has told us plenty. Mr Cohen, you will be interrogated further and likely arrested.'

'I WHAT?! You can't do that. What happened to the money I gave you?!' He yelled. 

'You will learn now Mr Cohen that I am a judge that doesn't take bribes. I have also come across some important information. Miss y/n and her friend provided me proof of their ownership on paper before, each with an official seal from two separate establishments. When we looked for the confidential forms of those businesses they seemed to have... not existed on either of their systems, no one else had their data changed. You are guilty of human trafficking AND tampering with government level information.'

'For the Lion hybrid, he will be sent to a facility for three months to rectify himself and learn how to behave properly.' 

The case has been concluded, finally. Everyone made their way toward the exits but I hurried to the Judge and asked him one more thing. 

'What will happen to the housekeeper... and anyone else that belong to the estate?'

'She will be returned home. As for the hybrids, they will be put up for sale again if the owner is arrested for which I have no doubt will happen.'

'Oh.' I pout at the less than ideal news. 

(If only I could do even a little more to help them too but I know I can't.)

'I forgot one thing Miss y/n, I want to make a personal deal.' He speaks with an old tired voice. 

'Hmm?'

'I want you to work harder, you should find somewhere... do something that makes you happier and when Geonhak comes back, share with him how much you changed.'

'But I don't trust sending him away to others, not for three months.'

'Trust me. He will be fine, he will be sent somewhere I myself had a hand in creating.'

(Is this man in support of hybrids? He tells me that this 'somewhere' is a place he made?)  
————

I hug Geonhak again once we step back into our home and he hugs me tightly. 

'Ah' He jumps a little and lets me go. 

'Sorry. I touched your burn didn't I?'

'Yeah..' He says pouting, his mood changed suddenly by the painful reminder. That man that caused his family so much trouble was forever going to be apart of him, one day his son will have asked about it and he will have to explain. 

—-  
3rd POV  
—-

'How did it go?' Kelly walks in with Kai and hands him over to y/n after they entered the home, Tiger stands beside her waiting for the answer, equally as nervous.

'He's been taken care of.' Geonhak says with a sense of pride and relief, walking past them silently toward the room. 

'I'm tired.' He simply says, leaving them feel ignored as he passes them by.

y/n: 'I think we are going to rest now.' She understood the day was too much for them both and Geonhak wasn't in the mood for visitors. The three hug and y/n joins Geonhak in their room. 

———-  
Two weeks before he leaves.   
———-

Early morning before the sun rises she wakes up simply needing to use a restroom. She hears wailing and crying coming from behind the bathroom door. He was at the mirror crying over the sink, his body exposed by the absence of a shirt. She runs to him with concern, feeling his strong emotions seep into her heart through how pained his cries were. 

'What's wrong?! Are you okay? Does it hurt? I will get the medicine for you.' She asks frantically, she wanted to help him so this could all be over. 

'No.' 

She stops in place before reaching the medicine, her hand frozen before the container. 

'No. It won't help.' He still leans over the sink, hands grasped on each side and his head stays lowered. 

'What do you mean?' 

'This mark, is more than just a physical injury, this is HIS mark and it will never go away. Everything that happened to us will not go away!'

'But~'

'Ahh!' He roars, his hand reaching over his shoulder to his back. His nails dug into the skin and scratched deeply over the symbol, covering it in claw marks with the purpose of making it disappear. It was nearly unrecognizable now with every bloody scratch he made. 

'STOP! What are you doing! Stop!' She tries to hold his arm back but failed in comparison to his strength. Once he was finished he finally stopped and inhaled a deep breath seeming at peace now and back to his normal mindset. 

'Tell me, can you still see it?' He asked her, oblivious to her distress, a smile creeping on his lips expecting to hear the answer he wanted. It will be gone now, forever, and the thought excited him. 

'No. It's... gone.' She utters out the word through small tears, dabbing a towel at the blood appearing from his back, staining the clean cloth in red. She couldn't look up at the damage. 

'Why did you do that to yourself?' Suddenly she felt small and that she had no say or control over him anymore. He did what he wanted, he was like a wild animal now, he hadn't even noticed her crying behind him. 

(Maybe he really does need to go away for training his behavior, or therapy, somewhere to help him.)

Geonhak regained control and finally noticed her, turning around and wrapping himself around her body. The emotions she emanated, he felt them all, to him it was like feeling the burn straight from the hot iron again and again it was his fault. 

'Why do I keep doing this.' He mumbled, recognizing there was always a part of him to be tamed still. He couldn't always behave like a human as he thought he was. 

'Oh y/n. I'm so sorry. I didn't know any other way.' He hugged her tightly. The bond they shared temporarily hid itself away from him in his fit of rage, it only coming back to him once he was calm. 

'Don't. Do that again.' She sniffles looking to the floor. His body still encased hers, their knees on the cold bathroom floor. 

'I promise. I just wanted to...' He was unable to explain but the last thing bothering him was gone now, at least that's what he thought. Now he was worried for her. 

'You aren't going to do something so insane again are you?' 

'I won't I promise.' His head buried into her neck and his tears fell for her. He really was sorry, he didn't mean to. He didn't want to act like, an animal. 

———-  
His bags were packed and he was ready to leave. The three of them traveled to the countryside for their last days together before sending him away. They chose to make the trip a small vacation in the town where the facility was. 

'I will be back soon, I, we, will come here every week to see you, everyday if we can.' She promised him. 

They hug and kiss one more time, the hug lingering for so long, he would see her less often but he was promised to be helped and restored as a new man, one with no anger or regret and the past behind him, it would not hurt him anymore. Then he walked away, following an employee down the sleek, clean, halls of the new building. 

She had confidence he would be treated well, serve his time, and be able to relax in a safe environment with others like him. When he comes back things will be different. 

(This countryside is so nice, so much better than back home.)

———-

I took the advice of the Judge, with the help of friends, I moved away from that troublesome city. When Geonhak comes back he would have a new home and a place so different than before. We now had a real house with our own furnishings, three bedrooms and a spacious yard. I remembered the suggestion of the woman that helped me adopt Geonhak. I was going to help hybrids to reclaim themselves and move forward in life, it was a new system but the first of many to help more of his kind. That was going to be my new job, once Kai is old enough of course. For now I wait for the day Geonhak comes back, preparing and perfecting everything for when he is brought to the door of my new address. It won't be long now. 

I am almost finished putting every last small thing in its place when I find the wooden box with the flower etched into it. 

It was supposed to be opened years in the future but... I have to know what he wrote.


	54. This Note

This note, I feel is the only way to express my feelings to you in words. Humans share their emotions this way, right? I don't know how to explain my feelings when I can just show it my way. Showing you love through action is in my nature but I wanted to try with a note that will last. 

Life was hard for me, for too long. 

My first sight of you was in that alley, I felt sick and hungry. The unending rain was cold and soaked into my clothes, weighing my body down. I hear the rain splash beside me and the rain stopped only for a short time before starting again. Then... I smelled something delicious. I wish I could say the smell was from you but it was the food you brought to me. I must have scared you as I ripped the bag from your hands, I was so hungry. You wanted me to follow you home but my amount of trust for humans was nonexistent, still, you brought me food... I couldn't ignore the chance for more, even if following you was some trick.  
—-  
She laughs to herself at his humorous amount honesty in the note.   
—-  
To be honest I didn't care what would happen to me, I had quit worrying about living or dying anymore and if coming with you will bring my end I was ready to accept it. In fact, it was almost a wish deep down.   
——-  
Reading the note, it was hard to not wonder if he really wanted to die or if it was only an idea he imagined to be true.   
——-

You offered me dry clothes and blankets. Even though I didn't enter your home as a real guest, you were still giving. The longer I stayed outside the more I wanted to come into your home but was scared to even ask, I thought after denying you the first time you wouldn't want me inside. The first morning my worries disappeared when I found the bag you left behind with your letter. 'Come into my home, the window is unlocked.' it said. Then, I knew I was welcome but had doubts again when you ran into my room holding a knife, I had barely gotten into the room. 

I expected you to attack me, in those few seconds I imagined us in a fight, in my mind I was planning my first move. When you fell to the floor and the place filled with the stench of fear, it seemed you didn't know that it was me in the room before opening the door. I took your knife from the floor, it would have been easy to get revenge but if I wanted to it wouldn't be with that blunt tool. My instincts told me to fight and win but there was no use in doing that when I could use you for more benefit. 

In the same night you wanted to know my name, I wanted you to shut up and leave me alone. It was clear that you feared me even if you tried not to show it. You're not as brave as you want to be. Everytime you looked up at me your fingers nervously twisted into your clothing and your breathing became quiet. 

When you lied about me to your friend it hurt, as if I didn't even exist, or shouldn't exist. You lied to her and kept lying with each question she gave you. I had enough and left the room, giving up on staying there to hide. She knew I was behind you and looked right at me, you didn't even notice how easily you were caught. 

'Please don't tell anyone.' You told her. I was your secret.

Before, I couldn't trust you and hated the way I was treated when coming back from wandering the city. You said I smelled and forced me to bathe, but still offered to help. I took advantage of the moment and pulled you beneath me. Your embarrassed, blushing, face turned me on and I thought you were under my control but you still managed to leave me behind in the bathroom. I had to wonder what was wrong with me, was being what I am not appealing to you? Or were you that dedicated to your mate, I could smell him all over the place from the time I entered your home. 

The guest room was a relief from his odor, if you found things left out of place, it was me making the area smell more... familiar. You have no idea how disgusting it is to smell the presence of another male surrounding you, urging you to feel inferior. I knew the day would come that he would be back for you and when he did, it wouldn't be his territory anymore, it was mine.   
\---  
(Thats why he moved my stuff? I thought he was just curious.) I questioned if I should be offended by the mentioning of how my apartment smelled to him.   
\---  
I knew when he came back it would be eventful, even dangerous, when he saw me. I wasn't afraid. I was going to be the new male of the house, I had already claimed it after all, to myself, and when he arrives he would learn quickly. 

I didn't expect to first see him... in that situation, I was too distracted with my physical needs that I never noticed him coming into the room. He took you away from me then asked if I belonged to you. I heard it all too clearly, the only thing I remember thinking was 'Belong to her? That's rediculous, she would belong to ME.'

It kept me questioning myself. If I wanted to have you, you must have me first? At least in the eyes of society. Did I really want that? You asked how I felt about adoption and mentioned how much you thought about it. I didn't find the idea appalling, when your hand touched mine there wasn't any other way to feel about it. The word 'home' repeated in my mind.   
—-  
The day came, I sat in that chair next to you as you filled out the papers, my hands gripping the wooden arms of the my seat tightly. You didn't notice how much I was shaking.   
I couldn't even look at the woman behind the desk.   
I couldn't pay attention to what you were writing.   
I only remember thinking how rediculous it was that I was about to willingly sign my life away without a fight.   
I only remember looking around, catching short glances at the decorations on the walls and the pen in your hand moving over the paper. 

Now that we made it to the first step, a part of me was reluctant still. 

You gave me the choice of my own name, I don't think I should have been given the opportunity. They don't even require my signature to accept the agreement of ownership, my opinion and consent was never important but you asked me for my name like the first night, before I hated the idea, this time I really wanted to answer you. 

The night you caught me watching that channel on the tv, I forgot what you called it but remember you told me that my kind and your kind couldn't... shouldn't, do something like that together, because it was wrong. Knowing that made me want to do it more, the forbidden was too tempting, when you started talking back to me I broke. 

'You're mine. You'll learn who's the dominant and you will learn my way, the home belongs to me... you will belong to me.'   
I thought, carrying you into your bedroom, I had been waiting for this, I was happy that in the moment you accepted me like the humans on that show. I didn't feel any resistant emotions from you and took my opportunity. You may have enjoyed our moment but I reveled in it.   
——-   
(Why did he have to write that?) I can feel my cheeks turning red and hot at the memory.   
——-  
A females company was rare when I was living on the streets, they were hard to find, always taken... or taken away and the stray males were left behind in greater numbers, unwanted. Back then I still had primitive thoughts, especially about you, and living with a female tested me. I promise to never think that way of you again. 

I promise.

I tried again to be on your side, sitting with you on the couch, you setting in my lap until we fell asleep and when I saw how much research you did for my sake it made me happy, at least you cared even a little for my health. I regretted calling you a stranger before our first fight, I still do. When you got angry at me I was so close to leaving, why would I want to be around a human so complicated, was it worth it anymore.   
\---  
Long before we became close you went through the trouble to buy clothes and food and to get my medicine, I don't blame you for what happened, you had no other way to help me find the medication I needed. That woman who gave it to us had used her tricks so many times before, I couldn't even see her bad intentions. Neither of us knew what was going to happen. Don't feel bad, let me worry about it from now on, I should have done a better job of keeping the dangers far away. We never knew what those pills were going to do to me. I should have told you about the times we were being followed but what could you do about it, nothing would change, you would only worry. I kept plenty of secrets and you know I have. 

It happened too fast, my health changed for the worst, I never felt so sick before. I couldn't think straight and had to run away to my old room hoping you weren't going to follow... especially after being pushed down hard onto the floor. There was no time to apologize, I was already slipping. 

You didn't come back to see me until later, if I were in my right mind it would have made me wonder if you hated me now for what I did but at that point I was gone, my empathy lost along with my sense of surroundings. I could hear your voice but couldn't move. There was anothers voice but no way for me to see who it was... if that other voice even existed or maybe it was a hallucination.   
——-  
(He must be talking about the doctor.)  
——-  
My body was hot and covered in sweat, it almost felt embarrassing to imagine how sickly and dirty I looked. My head felt off balance, heavy on one side and weightless on the other. I felt your hand on mine and that was it, I could feel nothing else after, the heat in my body disappeared and so did the light.

I woke up and you were asleep in such a position, it looked uncomfortable, I was amazed how you could sleep in that way but clearly you didn't plan to sleep there. You must have waited by me all night. I reached my hand out and touched your head and you looked at me. I knew you were crying. Your face, your eyes... were swollen and red, your hair was a mess.   
My skin wasn't burning anymore and the pain was gone, I didn't know what you did for me but you looked exhausted too.   
\---  
I didn't expect for us to be taken in the night.   
I didn't expect them to do what they did to us.   
I didn't expect this to happen to you.   
It should've only been me to have been taken, my arm was covered in blood and deep cuts and I couldn't even keep them away from you. 

I woke up in a cage covered by a tarp, my head was pounding, it pissed me off, then I heard that evil woman talking. I could smell all of the bodies in the room, they surrounded you. They terrified you. Imagine how I felt, I couldn't see you but knew what was going to happen, it was nothing I hadn't seen done before to others of my kind. I don't know if it was easier not being able to see or if it was worse when they uncovered my cage. I saw it all. 

Those damned men tied you to the floor and electrocuted you with your own restraints. They didn't stop hurting you. I could have killed one of them if I wanted but you would have been scared of me if I did. After the electricity stopped you didn't move for so long after, left on the cold floor alone. 

If it was possible I would have taken you and wrapped you in my arms to keep you away from the chilling air that eminated from the floor. Seeing them touch you, to constrain you, to hurt you, was already past my limit. They crossed the line.


	55. The Beginnings

WAHH!!!!!

Kai cries from the other room, I set the note down before finishing it and leave to console the baby. It is just us right now and I am the only parent he has had at home while Geonhak was at the facility. The visits, no matter how many we have been allowed, were never enough. The only good thing about this situation was that Geonhak really did appear to be feeling happier and less haunted by the past. 

Since Geonhak was admitted Kai had acted differently, he was needy for attention more than usual. At times he would cry and nothing would help until he cried himself to sleep, giving up on trying to wait for what he wanted to help him feel better. 

(I'm sorry I can't find out what you want but whatever it is I can't bring it to you.) 

'Isn't it obvious? he misses daddy.' Kelly tells me over the phone, Kai being bounced in my arms. 

Y/n: 'I was afraid of that, if that is true then Kai isn't going to be sleeping enough, he cries for so long now and it doesn't end.'

Kelly: 'You should worry about your sleep too. Geonhak should be done in only a short time and when he is back you three can start all over again in the new town, I bet they are helping him get over all those bad memories right now.'

(Bad memories.) 

I remembered the day my parents saw him, he cried so much because they didn't want anything to do with him and the things they said left him worrying about the baby. 

I remember the night we were attacked in the apartment, he was beaten and thrown into the furniture, cut into by the glass table. 

I remember the night in the bathroom, he clawed away at his back to get rid of that mark. I don't even know what happened to him when the mark was burned onto his back. 

I remember his last day working for that company, he only wanted to earn money. 

Half a lifetime being treated like an animal, followed by half a lifetime acting like a sword and shield. If only he told me what was happening. Now that I think about it, this time he was given to recover was his only way out.   
—-

Past-After the Auction-GH POV:  
—-  
'You two will make a great pair.' I hear the voice in my ears. I never saw the man that spoke to me, my head was pounding and my eyes wouldn't open. I felt she wasn't near me anymore. 

Nothing made sense, my body was jostled and shaken, it worried me. 

I was in a metal container.   
A familiar sound in my ears.   
Tires running over the road, a truck, small and empty... and y/n wasn't here. 

I could move freely for once. 

(This is too easy.)   
I slammed my fists into the wall. Nothing. No dent, the extra darkened color of the inside should have been the first indicator this was no normal metal container. The men delivering me were too careless, I was going to escape like those before me had done, saving me from a future with that rich mans son.

I made my plan, I waited for the right time. I could smell the growing scent of pine trees and I knew it was the perfect moment to escape. This forest would be enough to conceal me after being freed, I only needed to track her down and take her home. 

(They were too generous with the height of this containment.)

NOW

Forcing my larger figure onto one wall and to the other until everything rocked, strength wasn't the goal, my body held enough weight and shifted the truck, do it enough times and the entire vehicle can be swayed. The tires screeched and struggled to rotate in the desired direction. 

(Close. Not yet. This truck will stop or I break it.) The tires squealed again. 

One More Time.

My side rammed into the wall with all the force desperation could produce, it all came down, everything shook, my small world tilted. 

A horn blew loudly and grew closer from behind, that was all I heard of the outside before the collision, I was thrown, unknowing of where I was going to land. 

Crashing.   
The tearing of metal.   
Everything still moving and sliding across the ground on its side. 

Until it all stopped. 

My eyes opened, I felt a sharp pain on my waist, there was blood. I lifted my shirt and was relieved to see nothing was deep enough to worry over. There were dents and small holes opened into the walls, sharp pieces of thick metal jutted out around them. My blood was left on one of those edges. It was no mystery where the injury came from. 

'Hey! What happened?! You don't know how to drive? I saw you all over the road. I know this is your first inside job but you're going to get us both fired!'

The drivers argued outside the door for a short time. 

'We aren't even near the estate and we already have caused problems for the client, let's get to checking on our items before calling for replacement vehicles.' 

The more experienced driver suggested before they parted to see the condition of their cargo, it was a private road and no bystanders would be around, a small piece of information they exposed as I listened. 

I placed my hand over the cut and smeared the blood across my neck. My last step. 

The man pulled apart what he could of the doorway to make his way to me and saw the messy state I was in, I stayed motionless. 

'Aw dammit. I screwed up. Its dead. What do I do?! Will I be paying for this?!' 

(Typical. He thinks I'm dead and only worries about himself.)

The keys on his belt rattled as he came closer. 

'Hey! Don't you know ANYTHING?! Let the help take care of it. DON'T GO IN THERE!' The other driver screamed. 

Too late. 

I saw the mans eyes, terrified when I rose and pushed him out of my way. 

(Escape)

The second man received a hard shove into the road and I ran to the other container. 

(Theres nothing important in here. She wasn't here.) 

I turned away from the crash site and fled quickly, they should count their blessings.   
If it were my choice these men would be apart of my death count. I didn't care about those lackeys anyway. It was time to find this 'estate' somewhere in these woods.

(It's time to find you.)

It had been a long time since I could run, my body became tired sooner than expected, no longer used to the harsh activity. 

'Heh. I have been domesticated.'

I laughed at myself for the sorry state I was in.   
\---

I felt lost in the trees.There was no way of knowing where she was but after days of searching for any scent or sign of y/n I found the smallest hint of her smell and followed it like a flicker of light in the dark, it was already sunset and I found a lead. It stuck out prominently to my nose, the rocks and dirt of the land were a dull smell and I followed her trail until the end. It was a fresh smell as if she passed by recently. 

(They must have planned to deliver her later on, taken extra precautions.)  
—-

Present- Y/n POV:   
I was able to settle Kai again and the new home returned to being quiet. The baby was relaxed and it was time to finish reading the note that Geonhak wrote to me.   
—-  
Note:  
I found you again, I looked long enough and was finally able to get you back, it was easier than I expected, prying off the bars to your window and running from the estate with you on my back. The chase was more... difficult. 

My mind had become frantic, just knowing we were in a dangerous place, being followed by people with bad intentions for you. My fear became greater when another smell came near and it was undetectable to me until it was too late, that annoying other hybrid tracked us and forced a deal on us we couldn't refuse. Escape with this suspicious guy or risk him being apart of the enemy.

My priority was to get you home, keep you fed, keep you warm and rested, carrying you on my back was not a problem. Your leg was hurt, broken or not, walking was too much for you. You were not the only living thing I carried all night. I knew what your body was preparing for, a forest was not the place to be.   
—-  
GH POV

(What am I going to do. If I make one mistake it could put her and the baby in danger.) I thought, sleeping closely behind her chilled body in this small cave, the fire still strongly burning long after the other two fell asleep, then so did I.   
—-  
The Note:

I never expected a mountain lion to walk in that night. Things couldn't have gotten worse. 

It was easy to know how you would feel once I ran, the creature chasing me further away and you wouldn't be able to follow. You might have hated me after what I did, I knew what I did, I did what I had to. 

Returning to the cave the next day, the fire was put out and you were both gone.   
—-  
GH POV

'Dammit' I kicked the ashes of the fire. They left so early in the morning and didn't wait for me. 

(Y/n would have waited for me, with full confidence, expecting my return.)

I don't know if I should be angry at the other man because he made her leave... or if I should be grateful she wasn't here anymore. The worst options still seemed more likely. 

There was only hope left that y/n was okay, I HAD to hope because she was not in my presence anymore. Hunting and tracking her again was the last thing I wanted to do, it angered me just to not know what happened, that she wasn't next to me. I had no idea of her next move whether it was safe or not. 

I had to travel in their tracks alone while hers and the babies life were in the hands of some stranger to me. I was going to make it home, I hoped the next time I caught up to her scent it would be somewhere safe and she was alive. 

It was quiet alone, my mind played tricks on me. 

(She is dead. She was taken again. She is a bloodied mess in the woods. STOP!) It was dangerous to think. 

It became worse the more I thought about the possibilities. I was coming to see her again. I was going to make it. Home was nearby and she is waiting for me.   
—-

Y/N POV: The Present  
—-

The front door opened. 

(Who is that? I wasn't expecting guests and Kelly isn't in town anymore.)

The door is closed and shuffling of items echoes through the home, it sounded like a bag being dropped onto the floor. 

The door clicked shut. 

I set the note down for the second time today and walk toward the sounds. 

Y/n: 'What?' 

What I saw before me brought an unexplainable feeling in my heart and tears to my eyes. I thought I was more prepared for this. 

His hand left the door, he looked around the room, seeing everything for the first time. He noticed me and smiled. 

I stepped closer to him, unsure if it was really him standing there by the door. He didn't seem as confused as I was, he was happy, happier than he has been in a long time. Those scratches on his face from when we met were gone, the deep cuts on his arms were not present anymore. 

He stood taller than I remember and he smiled in a way I have never seen before. 

The cleanliness of the new home could not compete with his struggles, leaving behind the old and the damaged. The brightness of the room could not outshine him today.

(Was this really him?)

He widened his arms to welcome me closer. 

'Y/n' His voice was soft. 

I crossed the room, his arms wrapped around my body in an embrace, his cheek against my forehead. My hands left my sides to hold him though I was still scared to touch his back, it was a... troubling area. It didn't seem to bother him anymore, he guided my arms around him and relaxed into my hug. 

He held me close, hands rubbing over my back, he was gentle. 

He strengthened his hug only for a short moment, making up for the times he was unable to, the times he couldn't be around to hold the baby or help me take care of him. It was the only regret he had left but there was no use in worrying over lost time. There will always be more time for the three of us. 

'Y/n, I'm Home.'  
———————————————


End file.
